Lost In Shadows
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: Naruto finds out that the man at fault for the pain of those around him and him being a Jinchuriki is still alive after bringing Sasuke back to the village.He leaves but when he comes back he's not the same.Can Sasuke change Naruto back? SasuXNaru
1. Prologue I'm leaving, I can't stay

**Disclaimer!!!! **I do not own any Of the Naruto characters except well characters I there!(sticks out tongue)

**Warning!!!!** Contains violence, blood, Yaoi, and heartbreaking tragedy

Authors notes at the end*laughs evilly* Now you have to read it*makes a realization* NOooo! You can scroll down*sobs*please read. T_T

Lost In Shadows

**Prologue-I'm leaving, I can't stay**

"That's your mission, Naruto. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Naruto laughed humorlessly and looked at her sadly. "Why do you think I requested this mission? I want this. I want my revenge, Tsunade-babachan. Before…Before it's all too late."

Tsunade looked at him sadly and looked ready to cry. Slowly getting up she hugged him to her and said, "You come back you little brat. You always have a home here. No matter what."

Suddenly they hear running feet and Naruto pushes away from Tsunade gently and faces the door. Sasuke and Sakura burst into the room slamming the door open and shut. Sasuke's eyes shone with anger while Sakura's shone with tears.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. Sighing Naruto hugged her and gave her a tired smile. "Come on, Sakura-Chan! Don't look like that. I'll definitely come back! Believe it!" Sakura shook her head and said in between sobs, "Don't…Go…Don't leave…Us. _ME!_" Naruto looked down at the girl he once loved but now he saw her only as a sister.

"So you were always going to leave. What was the point in bringing me back?" Hissed out Sasuke glaring at Naruto a little pit of pain in his eyes. Naruto looked straight into them and said, "I never planned this. I _need_ this, Sasuke."

Sasuke's face contorted with rage and he yelled out, "What was all that bull you told me?!"

Naruto shook his head and backed away from the three figures toward the window. His eyes grew hard as he said, "This is _**my**_ mission. I have to do this. Tsunade-Sama, not a word of this mission when I'm gone. Not even to them." Tsunade looked at him for a minute debating then said looking away, "Of course."

Without a goodbye he disappeared through the window. A small cry escaped from Sakura's mouth she saw. Knowing the blonde could hear him Sasuke said, "If I ever see you again…I'll never forgive you."

**Author's Note**!!!!! I get to torture you with talk now*grins evilly*Just kidding. Very interesting don't you think. I'm sorry it's a bit long though for a prologue.

What is this mysterious revenge Naruto is talking about? Is what I bet you're wondering. Well just to let you know it's not on Pain. This is after Naruto finally brings Sasuke back to the village. And what is Sasuke talking about? Well your just gonna have to find out and keep reading. See ya in the next chapter. Coming soon!


	2. Coming Back Home

**Disclaimer!!!!! **I do not own any of the Naruto characters cuz if I did I'd be making Sasuke Seme and Naruto Uke. T_T, Just a joke please don't hurt me. *Sasuke and Naruto glare at KyuChi-Chan while blushing.*

**Warning!!!!** Contains Violence*grins evilly* blood, Yaoi and horrid tragedy. Later on the Yaoi reveals it self. ^^

**Author's Note!!!** Okay this time I'll be nice and put the Author's note on top. K K? Now we left off with Naruto being sent on a mission he requested right after he brings Sasuke back to the village. He was talking about a strange revenge that he wanted and left the village even though Sakura and Sasuke tried to stop him. It has now been eight years and they have never heard a word from him and they believe the blonde to be dead. But wait! Who's that strange person coming toward the village? Find out in this weeks…Lost in Shadows!

Yes I'm overly dramatic leave me alone. (Sticks out tongue)More notes at the end so please read.

**Lost In Shadows**

**Chapter 1- Coming back home**

A single blue eye looked up at the gates of the hidden leaf village and sighed tiredly. "Jeez, who'd have thought I'd be back after eight years."

"_Of course I want to go! I mean after all it is your home and I'd like to meet everyone you knew."_

"_You're so silly, Freya. But that's why I love you."_

There was a yip from next to him waking him from the memory. The young man looked down with one light sapphire blue eye at the fox he usually summoned to keep him company. The fox was a snow white with blue eyes like his and it had two fluffy white tails. The man wore a mask over his face that covered his nose, down. He also wore a bandanna that hid his hair.

The man smiled from behind the mask and his one visible eye crinkled showing the laughter in his eye. His left eye was covered with a gauze patch. "I agree, Kiryu. I just want to turn around and forget about going back." Sighing he began to walk toward the gate in an almost reluctant manner with the fox following right beside him.

He was surprised to see two guard's there, one with bushy eyebrows and the other with pale purple eyes and long dark hair. He stopped for a second and cursed silently before asking the fox to go and beginning to approach them carefully.

The fox disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the man wished he could disappear like that right now.

They tensed as the saw him coming their way. They were surprised they didn't sense him coming. "What is your business here?" The young man chuckled behind the mask making them uneasy. "Business? I have none. I'm here for a leisurely chat with the Hokage." The one with pale purple eyes noticed there was something familiar about him. Narrowing his eyes he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He appeared in front of an Anbu with a wolf's mask on. Clearing his throat to get his attention the Anbu looked up from his desk. "Captain, there's a man…requesting…an audience with the Hokage." The man searched for an appropriate word and decided to settle on request. The man was sure that the Anbu was glaring at him from behind his mask. "Neji, the Hokage can't meet every fool that just "wishes" to see her. Send him away and if he refuses force him away." The man growled out looking back down to the paper's in front of him. Neji rolled his pale eyes and sighed. "Oh Sasuke-Kun, Sakura-san said after you were done that you should go over to her place."

Neji reluctantly relayed the message to the man not bothering to look at

him. Again he disappeared before the Anbu's eyes.

The blue eyed man leaned against a tree watching the gate with mild interest as the bushy brow guy watched him intently. The man smirked when suddenly Neji appeared from a puff of smoke and said, "I'm sorry but you're not allowed through."

The man got up from the tree and sighed while saying, "That's just too bad…for you that is." With that Neji yelled out to the man next to him, "Lee! Stop him!" But it was too late the man had leaped over them and ran into the village. Neji and Lee sounded the alarm but couldn't follow as the man had disappeared.

An Anbu with a feline mask appeared in front of Sasuke. She bowed and said, "Sasuke-Kun it seems as though whoever that guy was that Neji was talking about. He got into the village with little trouble and now no one can find him," Sasuke was glad for his wolf mask because it covered the shock that was clearly on his face. Then hissing out in anger he began to throw orders around. He looked at the woman and said, "Sorry Sakura. It looks like I won't be able to go over to your place tonight."

The woman shook her head her shoulder length pink hair shifting slightly. "It's fine. See ya, Sasuke-Kun." Then she disappeared silently before he could say another word.

Tsunade watched out the window as the ninja searched the village and orders were shouted. The corners of her mouth twitched as she said to the person, "You can come out now. I can sense you over there." There was a low laugh and the blue eyed man stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, old hag." She turned to face the man and glared at him then laughed. "You would think I'd get some respect after so many years." The man chuckled again and said, "How are you? Can you call that search off?"

"I'm tempted to let them keep searching and when they find you in here let them lock you up for a while, you brat." She teased playfully at the young man. His eye crinkled as he smiled beneath the mask. She finally noticed the patch on his eye and got up. She reached out toward it when she reached him but he cringed away from her.

She looked at him shocked and he laughed nervously then touched the eye saying "Got it in an accident. Better not to remove the patch yet." She looked at him worried for a minute then sighing she leaned on her desk. "How long are you going to stay? We could use your help with security." The man snickered and said, "No shit. It was so easy to get throu-OUCH!" The man yelped when Tsunade punched him on the head. He glared at her and rubbed his head muttering darkly about sharp objects. Suddenly Neji and Sasuke burst through the door. "Hokage-Sama you might be" Sasuke's sentence was caught off when Neji yelled pointing at the man, "That's him!" The young man tensed a bit but chuckled good naturedly.

When both men began to approach him, his eye turned cold and calculating. His voice lost all warmth as he said to Tsunade seriously, "Tsunade, I advise you to do something." Tsunade put her hand up stopping both young men. "But Hokage-Sama this man…"

"Is welcomed in this village, this man is…" The young man grabbed her wrist surprising her and said so only she could hear, "Don't tell them." She looked at him for a minute as both men tensed. Tsunade didn't bother to remove the man's hand and face both men to say "Neji you're dismissed, Sasuke get Kakashi please and bring him here."

The young man inhaled sharply at the Anbu's name causing them to look at him. He looked at the Anbu even though he couldn't see his face and thought, _'Of course. How could I have missed it? That raven hair and pale porcelain skin. He's gotten a lot taller since the past years.'_ Feeling uneasy under the man's one eyes gaze he asked sarcastically, "is there a problem?" the man's eye narrowed a bit and hardened as he said, "Not in particular."

'_Same attitude though.'_ The man thought annoyed as he looked away and listened to them leave.

The woman stifled a laugh as she saw the young man's face. _'He's changed so much. So much more mature…and quiet.'_ The woman thought a little sadly but also proudly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a silver spiky haired ninja walked in. Like the young man he had a face mask that covered his nose down and his hitai-ate covered hi left eye. Sasuke entered after him and closed the door leaning on it. He watched the man intently but the blue eyed paid no attention to him. Instead he faced away from both Tsunade and Kakashi. Tsunade was tempted to tell the Anbu captain to leave but knew he would be stubborn. Sighing she looked at Kakashi who watched her with a lazy eye. "What can I do for you, lady Hokage?" He said in a bored tone that made Tsunade want to hit him. Instead she looked down at the young man who refused to look at either one of them and said, "Don't be a baby! You're an adult now so act like one. Are you a man or not, you brat!" Both Sasuke and Kakashi were surprised at her outburst.

They hadn't heard her talk like that in a long time and it was only to a certain blonde ninja. The man grumbled reluctantly and got up turning to face all of them. He threw glares at the older woman. Kakashi's eye grew wide as he instantly recognized who this young man was. He took a step toward him and looked as though he was seeing a ghost. "It's impossible." Was all the man could muster. The young man's eye crinkled and warmed as he laughed and said, "Why? You act as though I was dead. And I don't remember dying just being sent on a mission."

Kakashi chuckled and said looking into the man's blue eye, "What do you expect? It's been eight years since we last saw or even heard from you." Sasuke had been watching on confused, until Kakashi had said that then everything had clicked into place and he understood. His chest felt tight and before anyone could process he was on top of the young man. He pinned him to the floor and pulled down his mask.

He gasped at the face he saw in shock and relief. Barely able to choke out the man's name weakly he finally said, "N-Naru…to?"

**Author's Note Continued!!!!!! **Is it really the blonde headed Ninja? And what exactly happened to his eye? Did he get his revenge and what exactly is he remembering? To find out you must keep reading. So please keep reading! I'd like to thank my friends for encouraging me to do this. This is my first Fan fiction…Kind of. Any way, please rate and review it would be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think and if you have questions ask I'll see if I can answer them. See ya!!!!^^


	3. It hurts to see you here

**Disclaimer!!!!**

**Kyu**-*smirks* Fortunately for those two baka's I don't own Naruto or any of the character's.

**Naruto-***mutters*Thank Kami!

**Kyu**-*'accidentally' steps on Naruto's foot* Oops! Sooo Sorry.

**Sasuke-***rolls eyes* Anyway just get on with the story.

**Warning!!!! **Contains violence, language (cursing), Blood, and progressing Shonen ai/Yaoi in later chapters probably

**Author's Note!!!** Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. A lot has been going on lately. Anyway…Wanna know an interesting fact about the names of the chapters? They're based on feelings and lines from the chapter so it gives you alittle hint of what's going on in the chapter. ^^just thought I should tell you. So with that you should pay close attention to them.

Now previously Naruto left for sometime, eight yrs to be exact and a strange man comes to the village after eight yrs. He has a brief flash back before entering the village then runs in. Tsunade tells him to show himself when he reaches her office and instantly knows who he is. Sasuke and Neji walk in and there is almost a struggle. Tsunade dismisses Neji and tells Sasuke to get Kakashi. When they come back and the man turns to Kakashi who also instantly know who he is. However Sasuke still doesn't have a clue. After an exchange of words between the man and Kakashi it clicks for Sasuke. He jumps on the man and removes the mask he had been wearing and whispered a name he never thought he'd say again. But is this man really the blonde haired ninja named Naruto? Find out in this week in…Lost in Shadows! *takes readers to the side*Listen I really need peoples opinion. Should I continue this as a Yaoi or just make it about these two guys friendship and their struggles? Remember R&R people!!!!

Lost In Shadows

Chapter 2- It hurts to see you here

Naruto could hardly breathe with the raven haired man on top of him. Lightly glowering at Sasuke he asked patiently,

"Mind…Getting up? I can…Hardly breath."

He had to take a few deep breaths during the sentences because it was hard to breath. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and with a clipped,

"No."

He added more weight on Naruto's chest. All patience gone he growled out an aggravated,

"Fine, fair enough. I'll just make you get up."

Before Sasuke could respond Naruto lifted his body causing Sasuke to almost fall backwards. He jumped away glaring at Naruto as he flipped to his feet and brushed off his clothes. They were silky looking and had a foreign design to the shirt and pants. The shirt was black except for the orange flames at the bottom. The pants were almost identical except the flames were bigger and on the side the flames reached to his hip. Tsunade noticed the light scar on the left side of Naruto's cheek that started from underneath the patch. Furrowing her brow, Kakashi voiced her question,

"What happened to your eye?"

Naruto froze for a minute and looked at all three of them. Then as if just realizing it he reached for the eyepatch and stopped touching it lightly. He grinned and said,

"Just a complication, nothing to worry about."

Kakashi snorted and rolled his eyes. Sasuke felt his hurt and anger boil as he looked at the man before him. Then Sasuke realized that Naruto no longer looked like an obnoxious teen. His face was angular with high cheek bones and a dimple when he smiled. He had lost all baby fat and exchanged it for toned muscles instead. He had also grown taller over the years. To be precise he was four inches taller than Sasuke which pissed him off. But most of all Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto's eyes. Though on occasion when he would laugh his one visible eye held the usual sparkling sapphire sky blue but Sasuke could see it. Naruto's eyes held wisdom, wisdom of a man who has traveled the world and has seen its cruelty. But has also lived through enough of them and would rather have died.

"Why did you come back?"

Sasuke asked coolly watching Naruto. He was shocked when his visible blue eye became hard and cold for a minute then said,

"I lost all leads…besides I came because I missed this place. Don't worry though I won't be staying long."

Sasuke felt his anger rise again and he wanted to hit the man. The other two adults had been studying the boy closely. Smiling Tsunade rested her hand on the young man's shoulder. He looked at her with a bright but tired eye. Grinning at everyone as he realized they were taking in how he looked and he took of his bandanna for the first time. Sun-kissed blonde locks fell from underneath the bandanna. All three gasped as they looked at the blonde's hair in astonishment. His once spiky hair was now straight with only a few spikes here and there. His bangs fell into his eyes though his left side was longer covering up the eye and his hair was up to the nape of his neck. Sasuke couldn't help but admit but the blonde looked _'sexy…wait! Did I just think the dobe looked sexy!?'_ Sasuke's cheek tinged pink for a minute and was relieved he had his mask on. Running his hand through his almost golden hair, he smiled at everyone though a little hesitantly at Sasuke.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I was here yet. I want it to be kept a secret from everyone, especially Sakura."

Sasuke was fed up and finally lifting the mask up he glared at Naruto and yelled at him no longer able to keep his emotions in check.

"Why the hell not?! Do you know what we've been through?! Especially Sakura!! You've probably had a damn good life and now that your back you want to…mess…around..."

Sasuke's voice faded when he saw the look in Naruto's eye. Guilt, rage, despair, anguish, blood lust and hate. They all flashed in his eye until they became blank. In a flat emotionless voice he replied,

"I said not to tell them because I'm not staying here long. If Sakura and the rest of the others didn't know I was here, when I leave they won't be in anymore pain."

He turned to Tsunade and said,

"I have a place to stay. Here's the address if you need me I'll most likely be there."

He gave her a small sheet of parcel and began to walk toward the door. Pulling his mask back on and tying his hair up beneath the bandanna he reached the door. Looking over his shoulder at Sasuke he said,

"Don't assume you know what's happened since I left this village. Especially, since you know nothing about me."

There was a slight bit of venom in his words as well as bitterness. With that said he left the room at a brisk pace and didn't look back. Sasuke stood there for a moment then went after him. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead, it seems she was doing that a lot lately.

"Those two worry me."

Tsunade commented tiredly as Kakashi just laughed.

Naruto had been surprised when he saw the raven's face. His eyes had been filled with anger, disappointment, pain but what hurt Naruto the most was the betrayal in Sasuke's eyes… just like all the others. Naruto shook his head trying to forget as the memories tried to comeback. As he left the building the cool air hit him and he began to relax. Suddenly he tensed as he sensed a presence coming from behind. Recognizing it he quickened his pace feeling alittle annoyed. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed his arm and turned him roughly around to face him. Sasuke had put the mask at the side of his head on top so he could look into the blonde's eye.

Naruto tensed more under Sasuke's touch though Sasuke didn't notice.

"I thought you said you wouldn't forgive me next time we see each other."

Naruto hissed out each word dripping with sarcasm. Sasuke almost let go of Naruto from the shock, _almost._ Glowering at him, Sasuke mumbled to himself,

"So you did hear that."

Rolling his eyes Naruto tried to pull away from Sasuke but the raven tightened his grip on the blonde.

"So that's it? It's over?"

Naruto felt a pang in his heart and looked at the floor quickly.

"Nothing ever began to be over, Sasuke."

Naruto replied through gritted teeth. When Sasuke pulled him in close, Naruto looked up at Sasuke their faces inches apart. Both men felt their hearts speed up but neither acted on their emotions. Fighting to keep his cool Naruto calmly almost emotionlessly asked,

"Is that all?"

Sasuke didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to hit the blonde man but at the same time he wanted to…. _'What the hell's wrong with me?' _ Scowling without realizing it the raven continued looking into the blonde's guarded blue eye. Finally with a sigh he let go and watched as Naruto began to walk away. Without realizing what he was saying, Sasuke said,

"I'm not angry at you, I don't even hate you. But…It hurts to see you again. Why? Why did you leave?"

Sasuke couldn't tell if the man had heard him but if he did he acted as if he didn't. Finally Sasuke turned and walked to his own home. His body felt battered and torn like he was just on a mission.

Naruto felt cold and he didn't think it was because of the wind that was now blowing. He couldn't understand why he was in so much pain all of a sudden. He had no heart to break, no trust to betray but more importantly, no love to give. All he wanted was to reap revenge on the man who caused so much misery to him and those around him. It wasn't until he looked at himself in the reflection of a window that he noticed he was crying. Naruto felt his turmoil seep away as his eyes went blank and the tears stopped. He wiped the tears away satisfied that he was able to gain control again. It was one of the things he always knew how to do since he was a child, hiding his emotions. Naruto arrived at the house in a few minutes. It was something his parents had left to him after they had died, leaving him alone. A small genuine smile graced his lips as he thought of his father and mother. Shaking his head he went inside, he had already been there and dropped his stuff off. He didn't bother taking his clothes off as he fell on the bed in his room and quickly fell asleep.

"_Naru!"_

"_Naruto, I love you silly."_

"_So Naku's not your real name?"_

"_Hello."_

"_Thanks you saved me."_

"_Look isn't she beautiful?"_

"_I love you."_

"_NARUTOOO!!!"_

Naruto jumped up a throwing knife in his hand as the dream scream echoed in his ears. He was breathing hard and was sweating furiously as his eye was still clouded alittle. He looked around and tried to remember where he was. Finally it dawned on him and he fell back against the pillow, shutting his visible eye. He touched the patch that covered the other one and sighed. He'd have to take it off today if he planned on roaming around. He would have to keep his eye closed though so no one would see. He got up and grabbed a turtle neck black short sleeve shirt, a pair of black pants and his hitai-ate. He looked at it and smirked thinking, _'Wow…It's been a while since I wore this. A long while…'_ Naruto entered the shower making sure not to open his left eye, this time though the scar fully showed, it went from his eyebrow down to his cheek touching the first whisker like mark. Naruto remembered the pain as the kunai had pierced his eyelid and into his eye.

"_Naruto! Naruto! Open your eyes! Please!"_

_Cried a woman with long ebony black hair that was in a ponytail as she looked down at a blonde man._

"_Shush…You're gonna blow my cover."_

_Naruto said weakly a small smile on his lips as he opened his right eye. The woman laughed softly though the tears continued to run down her face._

"_You're such a…"_

Naruto punched the mirror as he woke himself from the memories. Blood dripped down his knuckles as the glass shattered and some buried into his skin. He sighed and didn't even flinch as he yanked out all the shards of glass. It began to heal immediately and in a few seconds only tiny scans remained. Naruto looked at the scars and thought, _'I wish my heart would heal like that.'_ Naruto quickly got dressed and made sure to leave his mind blank. He tied his hair up with the bandanna making sure his hair didn't show and tied his hitai-ate to his arm. He slipped his mask over his face, shut his left eye and put on his sandals as he exited the house. _'Guess I should go to the Old Hag. M'Sure she has something for me.'_ The blonde thought as his feet carried him to Hokage tower.

Just as he reached her office he froze in mid-step as he saw who was standing infront of the office. Infront of the door was a pink haired ANBU who stood perfectly still as she looked at the door. Naruto cursed under his breath at his bad timing. He knew only one person with that kind of hair and he didn't want to see her just yet. He was about to turn around and leave when the door opened and Tsunade spotted him.

"Hey! Come over here already!"

Freezing again Naruto cursed the woman silently for her horrible timing in seeing him. He turned around to see the ANBU enter the Hokage's room. _'Crap, crap, crap! Think of something, think of something!'_ Naruto began to panic as he entered the room. But as he saw the familiar wolf mask, he tensed and the memories of last night came back in a rush. The wolf ANBU turned and saw Naruto and also tensed up. As if sensing the tension the pink haired ANBU with a feline mask moved her mask off her face. Naruto didn't physically flinch but mentally cringed when he saw the clear green eyes of Sakura. Tsunade walked in having had closed the door behind her and sat at her desk. She looked pointedly at Naruto who glared at her with his one eye. Facing his former teammates he said in a detached voice,

"A pleasure to meet you both. My name is Naku, Namikaze Naku."

Sakura looked at the man's blue eye and felt a pang in her heart. _'They're so much like…Naruto's.'_ She noticed the man kept one eye closed and noticed the scar running along the eye. She took in the leaf hitai-ate and the face mask as well as the bandanna. She smiled as the man introduced himself felt her heart fall as she thought, _'Not Naruto.'_

"Pleasure to meet you also, Namikaze-kun. My name is Haruno, Sakura. This is the ANBU Captain Uchiha, Sasuke."

She noticed the man looked at Sasuke with raised eyebrows and the wolf mask looked away. Naruto had to fight to hold back a series of snickers at the words 'ANBU Captain' and 'Sasuke'. _'That's just rich! Sasuke's an ANBU Captain.' _ Naruto let a snicker slip accidentally and the wolf mask snapped toward him. Naruto had to work to keep his face serious and not burst out laughing. Suddenly a cough came from Tsunade and everyone's attention went to her. She held up the Jounin vest he used to wear and said,

"This belongs to you, I believe. You'll have your original position back if you need anything just contact me, okay?"

Naruto nodded but didn't dare say a word for fear he would let something slip. He grinned at the woman under the mask and took the vest slipping it on. A light touch on his shoulder made him turn to face Sakura.

"I didn't realize you used to be a ninja here. I don't recognize you."

Shifting uncomfortably he looked away and said,

"I was transferred here so I don't expect you to know me."

"Oh…That scar…On your eye. How'd you get it?"

Naruto wanted to growl in annoyance and agitation at Sakura. She was asking too many questions…and they were the right questions.

"It was during a fight. My opponent caught me off guard."

It wasn't a total lie so Naruto didn't feel guilty about saying that. Sakura frowned slightly and nodded her head understanding.

"You two are dismissed. I wanted you here so you could meet the new hand and befriend him. Now I need to have a talk with him…alone."

Sakura heard the seriousness in her voice and then the sigh from the man. Glancing at him, she slipped her mask on, bowed and began to walk away. Just as she reached the door she saw Sasuke walk over to the man and she guessed said something to him. A chill went through her body as the man's eyes became dead and expressionless at whatever Sasuke said. She hurried off when she saw Sasuke head her way still wondering what he said.

"You're the perfect little liar…Aren't you, Naku."

Sasuke drew the name out with venom dripping from his voice. Naruto killed all of his emotions that began to rise but thought, _'You've no idea.'_ After both Sasuke and Sakura were out of the room and the door closed, Tsunade relaxed and smiled as did Naruto.

"So brat…What are you going to do today?"

Tsunade asked and she noticed Naruto's face seemed to darken for a moment before he said cheerily,

"I thought of visiting Ero-Sennin today."

Tsunade's heart ached at the mention of the perverted Sage and she looked Naruto over before saying,

"I think he would like that."

Naruto's eye crinkled showing that beneath the mask he was smiling. He turned to walk out as he touched the doorknob though Tsunade said,

"He would be proud of you…I know he would."

Naruto smiled sadly and replied softly,

"No…I don't think he would be…"

Without another word he left Tsunade to ponder his words in silence. He went to see just how much of the village had changed since he had been gone and how much people had changed.

**Author's Note!!!** Well that's another chapter done…What did you think? Now that my writers block is over I will be getting the chapters done faster. Please tell me if I should continue this as a Yaoi or I should just make it about Naruto and Sasuke's friendship. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and the way this story is going. Well see you in the next chapter, Ja ne!!!!


	4. What do you know

**Kyuu-** *Waves at the readers* Hi everyone!!! I have made my decision! *chuckles proudly* I will make two separate chapters for each one that has Yaoi in it. That way for readers who want to read this as a non-Yaoi and just about their friendship, can.

**Naruto-***rolls eyes_* _wow that was_ such_ a break through. *sarcasm*

**Kyuu-** *hits Naruto on the side of his head* Don't be an ass, you ungrateful whelp. Be happy that I don't make you do a bunch of _naughty _things. *grins evilly*

**Naruto-***rubs head glaring at Kyuu* *opens his mouth to retort*

**Sasuke-** *narrows eyes and hisses*Naruto, shut up and stop provoking her lunacy. *slightly suggestive*If you don't , _I'll_ make sure you regret it.

**Kyuu-** *nods head happily* Good to know someone agre- Hey! Watch it Uchiha! Your on thin ice as it is!

**Sasuke-** *smirks* What ever you say, Kyuu-_chan_.

**Kyuu-** *melts blushing* KAWAII!!!!!

**Naruto-** *grumbles darkly* Damn Teme, Damn women. Just get on with the legal things.

**Sasuke-** *eyes Naruto* Whatever you say, _Dobe-chan_.

**Naruto-** *blushes* TEME!!!!

**Kyuu-** *rolls eyes and mutters* Love birds…AAAANY WAAY, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that I did not create.

**Naruto-** *smugly* She tried begging for us but it just won't work

**Kyuu-** *pouts* I don't beg!

**Sasuke-** And I suppose you don't pout either.

**Kyuu-** *narrows eyes and threatening* Thin ice Uchiha, thin ice. *looks to readers* Please read the story and tell me what you think. You should be having a surprise here and I've been trying to keep true to the Shippuuden episodes so there will be spoilers.

**Sasuke-** *ignores* She forgot to tell you the warning…again. This serious will have up and coming Yaoi most likely next chapter.(there will be two chapters for Yaoi and non-Yaoi) Spoiler alert-

**Kyuu-** I said that already!!! *stomps foot*

**Sasuke-***glares* stop interrupting and acting like a child! *ignores again* fighting scenes*mumbles* finally. Violence, blood and….That's all in this chap….oh and language.

**Kyuu-** *mumbles* Asshole…Anyway go, go read the story. Stop reading this……..Are still reading this?….

**~Flashback~**

_=//= _Scene change

*** Character POV change or thought length

**!!!** Spoiler Alert

(….) A/N

"…." character talking

'…' character thinking

**Inside Naruto and Kyuubi**

"…_**." Kyuubi and Naruto talking**_

'…_**.' Kyuubi thinking**_

**

* * *

**

Lost In Shadows

**Chapter 3- What do you know**

**!!!! **Naruto leaned against a tree looking at the wooden cross that belonged to Jiraiya. His fight against Pein was the last he had fought and Naruto was still mourning his death years later. The pain had become fresh to him as he had another important thing ripped away from him.

**~Flashback~**

"_Listen you Brat! Stop calling me that already! You have no respect for your elders."_

"_Demo! Ero-Sennin, You're always getting me intro trouble when your being a pervert!"_

"_That's is…Um…It's research!!! Stop questioning my ways or else!"_

_A younger Naruto stuck out his tongue at the spiky long white haired man and crossed his arms over his chest. His gaze was expectant as he looked at the man, Jiraiya. Jiraiya just glared at Naruto, his tattooed upside down triangular lines on his face slightly obscured by his scrunched up face. Finally he sat down and stared at Naruto half annoyed, half amused._

"_Alright…You win Naruto. I'll teach you that move."_

"_Yatta! You're the best Ero-Sennin!_

"_Don't call me that!"_

_Jiraiya yelled at the jumping youth but he watched him with a gentle caring smile on his face. _

**~End Flashback~**

A single tear escaped Naruto's eye as he reminisced and then he said quietly,

"You always were a big softy. No matter how hard you tried to hide it…Stupid Ero-Sennin."

Suddenly, Naruto sensed the presence in the bushes and sighed tiredly as he recognized it. He smiled tiredly not surprised he had put the pieces together already.

"Isn't spying troublesome…Shikamaru?"

There was an annoyed sigh and a murmur as someone mumbled a 'Mendokusai.' Stepping out of the darkness, a man with short black hair in a high ponytail and dark lazy eyes looked at Naruto. Finally a bored smile graced his face as he said,

"I thought it was you, Naruto. Your always to troublesome."

Naruto chuckled good naturedly but didn't make a move to get up or greet the man. Relieved, Shikamaru sat down next to him and looked up at the sky like they used to do. **!!!! **He knew what his friend was feeling as he felt it once also. His own sensei, a man who was almost like his father to him, had died. He was killed by an Akatsuki member and even now Shikamaru felt a pang of pain in his heart at the thought of Asuma Sarutobi.

"So are you gonna talk?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru surprised and frowned slightly as he replied,

"No…I'm not….Before it wasn't like you to ask or pry."

Shikamaru's cheek's tinged pink and he said,

"Yeah, well…You've been gone for a while and I was…worried. Things have changed…_People_ have changed, Naruto."

Naruto sighed and suddenly he felt like he was being weighed down and was extremely tired.

"Yes…That certainly is true…"

With a small smile Naruto moved his head to look at Shikamaru and asked,

"So what's changed about you?"

Shikamaru blushed a little brighter before he replied hesitantly,

"Well…Thanks to Ino…I pry into people's lives and find…_certain_ things less annoying or troublesome."

Naruto's blonde neat eyebrow went up and he said teasingly,

"Oh my gosh, Shika-chan! Who would've thought you and Ino!"

Shikamaru turned red and glared at Naruto who was fighting back fits of laughter. Suddenly, he sensed someone coming and stopped moving totally and turned serious. Shikamaru noticed him tense and began to concentrate, sure enough he also felt the presence but recognized it and said,

"Relax it's only Sakura."

But this only served to make him tense up more to Shikamaru's puzzlement and curiosity. She appeared not long after they sensed her and her feline mask was covering her face.

***Sakura

Noticing the man from the meeting was sitting next to Shikamaru, she furrowed her eyebrows. Remembering his expression from this morning she shivered slightly as a chill filled her. Pulling up her mask she smiled at both of them and said,

"Shikamaru, Ino's looking for you….Hello Namikaze-san."

***Shikamaru

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow looking at the man recognizing the last name as the fourth's. The man just shrugged and inclined his head in greeting at Sakura before a gleam appeared in his eyes. Grinning at Shikamaru as he got up he said teasingly,

"See ya! _Shika-chan!!_"

Shikamaru glared harder as the young man walked away then sighed turning his attention to an amused Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura, tell her I'll be there in a minute."

Sakura giggled and nodded her head before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Getting up Shikamaru noticed something on the ground next to him, picking it up he saw it was a picture. In it stood Naruto, both eyes open and a laughing blue as he stared at the camera. Next to him was a woman with ebony black hair and vibrant hazel eyes with a crème complexion. In each of their arms was a small child that looked identical to them. In the woman's arms was a boy with blonde hair and laughing hazel eyes, the identical image of Naruto all except the eye color. In Naruto's arms was a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that crinkled when she smiled. She was a mixture of both parents but there were dominating features that linked her to the woman more.

"Does Naruto…have a family?"

Shikamaru asked aloud as he studied the picture with sharp calculating eyes. Shikamaru's eye's narrowed as he thought about it and how much the children resembled the two adults. _'I'll just keep this from everyone and not say anything about this or Naruto being here. I'll give it back to Naruto when I see him again…or maybe I'll pay him a visit.'_ With that thought he muttered a 'Mendokusai' and disappeared silently in the foliage.

_=//= =//= =//= =//=_

***Naruto

Naruto sighed as he walked through the village at a leisurely pace not bothering to take notice the looks or curiosity the villagers gave him.

**~Flashback~**

"_Naru…What's your village like?"_

"_It's awesome! The people are friendly and always smiling. I have some really great friends there also."_

"_Hey Naru-chan…When you go back to your village take me and the children with you."_

"If_ I go back."_

"_Of course you will. You still have to introduce us to everyone. Oh! And get their blessings."_

"_Alright, alright…Now go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."_

_A small laugh left pale pink lips as the dark haired woman laid her head on Naruto's bare chest. Sighing contently she closed her hazel eyes, a warm loving smile on her face. Naruto chuckled running his hand through her hair once lovingly as she said,_

"_Night, Naru."_

"_Night, love."_

**~End Flashback~**

Naruto shook his head clearing the memories from it and scowled annoyed slightly. He tensed up and kept his mind safely blank saying aloud to himself,

"This is why I can't relax and let my mind wander. Always come when I'm least expecting it."

Naruto sighed not paying attention to his surroundings when he bumped into someone. Staggering back he rubbed his head where he bumped it and looked up freezing for a moment before smirking. Arm slung across Iruka's shoulder was Kakashi rubbing his chest. He also looked up and froze when he saw Naruto who was grinning like mad behind his mask.

"Wow, is everyone getting together? It makes me feel kind of lonely."

Naruto said teasingly, making Iruka blush bright red and Kakashi chuckled before saying,

"What have you been up to?"

Naruto shrugged and said with hurt hinted in his voice as he started,

"Just came from Jiraiya's grave and talking with Shikamaru. I was about to go to the training ground but now I'm starting to wonder. You're not going to terrorize and molest my favorite sensei, are you?"

He finished teasingly with a mischievous glint in his eyes and eyebrow waggling suggestively. Kakashi glared at Naruto mocking as Iruka looked at them confused and Kakashi said,

"No respect for your elders. You need more than just training on your fighting. Get some manners, kid."

Naruto laughed and shook his head, bowing he said while walking away,

"See you, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi smiled under his mask amused at Iruka's face then taking his lover by the shoulders her said leading him away,

"He'll explain when he's ready."

Iruka huffed and pouted but allowed himself to be guided away.

_=//= =//= =//= =//=_

Naruto arrived at the training ground to see Sakura and Sasuke sparing together without their masks. _'Hmm… Wonder if those two got together…'_ Naruto stepped out of the darkness and leaned against a tree where the two could see him. It was a few minutes until the two actually did take notice of him standing there. They looked at him and Sakura suddenly felt happy looking into his blue vibrant eye.

"Hi, Naku!" (If no one has noticed Naku is a mix of two names 'Naruto' and 'Kyuubi'. I couldn't help but use these two names together.)

Sakura chirped happily as she approached him both forgetting about the strained politeness from earlier. She saw as his eye crinkled as he smiled under his mask.

"Hello Sakura-san, that was pretty intense."

Sakura laughed embarrassed as she blushed when he mentioned their little spar. Sasuke stepped up next to her causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as his assumption grew stronger. Curious he looked them over and asked,

"Are you two together?"

Sasuke glared at him but was ignored as Sakura blushed and said,

"No, nothing like that. He's more like a brother to me now. But I used to have a crush on him."

Naruto made a sound of acknowledgement but felt, strangely, relieved at her answer. Sasuke's glared was transferred to her but it was less intense, Naruto noted. Suddenly he got an idea and a grin stretched across his face.

"You know…I was just about to do some training…But I just realized it'd be better if I had a partner or _partners_. How about we spar together?"

Sakura gaped at him understanding what he meant then laughed, she couldn't believe how much like Naruto he was.

"You certainly are an interesting person. I don't mind, how about you Sasuke?"

"Hn…Fine"

Sasuke replied reluctantly as the two looked at him curiously. He couldn't help but feel a little less resigned around the blonde and pinkette.

"Good , here's the rules. No killing, no jutsu, only Taijutsu."

They both nodded as they created a circle watching each other closely. Sakura and Sasuke got into fighting positions but Naruto/Naku just stood there casually looking at them. His one open eye looking from one to the other when suddenly (I interrupt this sentence with a brief message. I am _terribly _sorry with the way this fight scene is going to come out. I'm not very good at them but I'm working on it. Now back to it.) Sakura charged at Naruto. He saw her gather chakra to her fist and it began to glow and tensed his legs crouching down. _'Damn that Old Hag! I forgot Sakura was her apprentice.'_ Just as Sakura got to him and pulled her fist back he sprang back and jumped up into the air. Her fist came crashing down creating a crater in the earth. Naruto whistled in awe amazed and thought, _'Got to remember not to get on her or the Old Hag actually mad.'_

Suddenly he twisted in mid air kicking out at it and caught Sasuke's arm as he blocked the kick. Then he grabbed Naruto's ankle and pulled him, drawing him closer. Before he could land a punch in Naruto's stomach,, Naruto blocked it but the force sent him falling to the ground. Just before he landed, he twisted cat-like and landed on all fours. He saw a punch coming but instead of dodging it he grabbed Sakura's fist, the force jarring him a bit, and grinned at her surprised face. Suddenly he felt Sasuke's presence running at him from behind and before Sakura could process Naruto flipped her over his shoulder sending her flying. They were both sent tumbling backwards as Naruto stood smirking down at them. They got up slowly, a little dazed and he teasingly said,

"Wow…Is this really the Anbu's power? Especially the Captain's strength? That's a little sad really."

Naruto knew he was pressing their buttons and was satisfied when they came at him with killing intent. Just because he said no killing didn't mean they couldn't come at him like they were going to kill him. Barely dodging a fist from Sasuke and a kick from Sakura he mumbled,

"Finally! Now its getting interesting."

Caught off-guard Sakura landed a chakra filled punch to the back of his head sending him into a tree. He got up slowly and tried to shake the fog from his head still a little stunned from the hit. He felt the hot sticky trickle on the back of his head and grinned knowing it was blood. Before he even had time to move Sasuke came at him with a barrage of kicks and punches. Cursing silently, he tried to dodge Sasuke's hits but wasn't very success. Naruto got punched in the ribs a few ties and kicked in the head once but he dodged most of the attacks.

"That's it! No more mister nice guy."

Naruto growled under his breath and made a few signs before disappearing. He appeared behind Sakura his eyes sharp and calculating as he kicked her feet from under her and she landed on her back. Holding a lot of his strength back he lifted his arm and brought it down in a fist going down on one knee to had just a bit more force, punching her in the stomach. She gasped at the impact and began to cough, trying to get her breath back. Disappearing again he appeared in front of Sasuke but he had prepared for that and aimed a punch at Naruto's stomach. Naruto had been a few steps ahead of him and anticipating this he stepped to the side and grabbed his wrist. Twisting his arm behind him and grabbing a fist full of Sasuke's hair, Naruto pulled his head back and kicked at the back of his knee's making him collapse.

***Sasuke

Sasuke grunted as he landed on his knees and had his hair roughly yanked back exposing his neck. Enraged he said,

"Who do you think you are?!"

He didn't know why but he was pissed and felt a little hurt by his friend. He couldn't stop himself as the words left his mouth.

"Why!? Why did you leave?! Why bother coming back if you're not going to stay?!"

***Naruto

Shocked Naruto unconsciously loosened his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke took this chance to turn in his weak grasp and punch Naruto square in the face, sending him flying back. Getting up Naruto saw onyx eyes closing in before he felt the pain in his temple. His head snapped to the side with the force of the punch but he looked up and swung his own fist connecting with Sasuke's chest.

"Like you can talk, Prick!!! You left the village too! Or did you _conveniently_ forget?!!"

Naruto felt his own rage begin to boil up to the surface and over take him. Panting Sasuke got up and looked at Naruto before charging towards him, punching and kicking at Naruto, blind with rage and pain. Suddenly Naruto's visible eye turned violet and he growled out,

"So _what_ Sasuke!? Want to try _killing_ me again?!!"

Sasuke fell back and he began to gather chakra to his hand forming familiar hand signs. The chakra began to become visible, looking like lightening while it sounded like a thousand birds chirping at once. Yelling out a simple 'Chidori' before he charged at the glaring man.

***Sakura

Sakura watched as the men fought and yelled at each other, clashing together and creating sparks sometimes. Soon she realized who the man really was and screamed as Sasuke charged at him with Chidori. Sakura closed her eyes as a blinding light erupted as the two met. Hesitantly opening her eyes she gasped at the sight before her eyes.

***Sasuke

Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked and confused. Naruto had hold of his arm as Chidori disappeared and faded. His hand that he held the arm with was bleeding and a small trickle of blood fell from his brow. His mask was torn and it slowly floated to the floor revealing three whisker marks on each cheek and the scar. His eyes were emotionless as he looked at Sasuke.

"N-Naruto…I'm…I'm sorry. I-I was just…so angry…"

Naruto's eye warmed a little and he said,

"It's fine Sasuke. I shouldn't have egged you on."

Turning he looked at Sakura who had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. Sighing he gave her a weak smile and outstretched his arms as she with a single heart wrenching sob ran into his arms and cried.

"Naruto!"

**_~Owari~_**

**

* * *

** *cackles evilly* MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *coughs* Yeah sorry bout that. * laughs nervously.*

Kyuu-

**Naruto-** *mumbles in corner* Crazy bitch.…

**Kyuu-** *zeroes in on Naruto* What? Did you _say_ something, _Naru-chan_?

**Sasuke-** The readers, Kyuu, think of the readers.

**Kyuu-*** smiles brightly* Oh! Right…again sorry about that. *clears throat* anyway how was that chapter? I'm trying to make them longer and hopefully next chapter will be longer it should also have some Yaoi for those of you who want it.

**Naruto-** *rolls eyes* Barely anything. Its just a small two second thing

**Sasuke-** *eyebrow arches* I never knew you wanted it to be longer

**Naruto-** *blushes beet red* Teme! That's not what I meant. Stop twisting my words.

**Kyuu-** *waggles eyebrow suggestively* whatever you say Naru-chan. I just never knew you were so eager

**Naruto-** *blushes brighter red* N-n-n-no!!!*points finger* HENTAI!!!!!

**Kyuu-** *rolls eyes* So immature. Anyway I'll be putting updates on my profile so if anyone wants to see any up and coming chapters or stories go there. *whispers to crowd* Sasuke is actually a stoic bastard because he's horny*runs off cackling*

**Sasuke-** *blushes* KYUU!!!!*runs after her*

**Naruto-** *sighs* And I get stuck telling you about the Japanese words

_Teme-_ bastard

_Baka-_ actually means stupid person but can mean idiot

_Mendokusai-_ annoying or troublesome

_Ero-sennin-_ My equal to 'Pervy Sage'

_dobe-_ dead last actually means something more precise can't remember it right now

_hentai-_ pervert

And that is all that's left to explain in this chapter. If you have any question or comments please review. *gets down on knees* And save me from this woman! she's insane!!!

**Kyuu-** *off screen*NARUTO!!!! STOP CALLING ME INSANE!!!

**Naruto-** *quietly* You see what I mean. She's like the old hag. *runs off screen*


	5. What is this nonYaoi

**Kyuu-** AH!!! You guys came back!! *does happy dance* thank goodness! I am sooo sorry for not having anything out in a while.

**Naruto-** *crosses arms* Damn straight you are!! What the hell have you been doing?

**Sasuke-** Its called school, dobe…Then again you never paid attention while you were in class.

**Kyuu-** That's enough of that from the both of you. *looks to readers* This is the non-yaoi chapter. If you wanna see the Yaoi version please stop reading this and go to the next page.

**RM-** *wails* I finally get to meet all you knew readers and Kyuu only gives me one line!!!

**Naruto-** Can we continue with this or will we have to hear her complain?

**Kyuu-**No we can continue, Naru-chan do the warning please.

**Sasuke-** I thought I was gonna do it?

**Kyuu-** You did it last time its Naru's turn.

**Naruto-** *sticks tongue out* There will be swearing, violence, OOCnes, maybe some spoilers, and blood.

**Sasuke-** We hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Kyuu-** Now on with the story remember if you want the yaoi version go on to the next chappie.

**~Flashback~**

=//= scene change

*** Character POV change or thought length

**!!!** spoiler alert

(…) A/N

"…"character talk

'…'character thought

**Inside Naruto and Kyuubi**

"…"_**Kyuubi and Naruto talking**_

'…' _**Kyuubi and Naruto thinking**_

'…'_blah. __Dream_

* * *

**Lost in Shadows**

**Chapter 4- What is this? *non-yaoi***

Sakura sighed as she looked at her hands that leaned against the table. They had walked over to a small restaurant to talk and had been catching up. Looking back at Naruto she smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again Naruto…I missed you." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled uncomfortably. "I missed you too, Sakura-chan…I'm sorry…About leaving…" Sakura shook her head and got up from her seat as did he and they walked to the door of the restaurant. "Don't worry about it…Are you…Are going to stay?" Naruto winced as he knew that this would be coming and he dreaded having to answer her. Coughing he didn't look at her as he said, "For as long as I can…" Sakura stood there for a moment before lowering her head understanding that he wasn't going to promise her anything. "I understand…You're still on your mission…Well that's okay…We'll see each other tomorrow or something. Anyway, bye Naruto." With that said she leaned in and gave him a little peck on the cheek before walking away. Naruto watched silently as her form disappeared into the dwindling crowd of people and sighed. He slipped his bandanna to hide his hair and turned up the color of his shirt underneath to hide his face alittle.

Naruto hadn't realize how late it was till he had parted with the pink haired kunoichi. They had spent hours talking about each other and everyone else from the original nine from their year. Though a couple of times Sakura had tried to bring up the topic of his disappearance she understood when he avoided it and stopped asking. Naruto sighed unhappily as he remembered Sasuke leaving the moment they got Sakura to calm down. He felt …disappointed that the raven didn't say anything or even stay, he had thought they could be friends again after everything. Nearing his house he felt a familiar presence and quickened his pace a fraction. He soon saw Sasuke waiting by the door, pacing slightly and frowning at the ground with his usual scowl. Naruto found it slightly amusing that not much had changed about the raven after all the years. But at second thought and remembering his out burst Naruto thought better of it. Continuing his way toward him, Naruto called out, "Hey! Sasu!!!" Naruto's voice had a tone of tease as he reached Sasuke who threw Naruto a dirty look his way. "Shut up, dobe." Naruto opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it and closed his mouth with a smirk. This earned him another dirty look as well as a glare as he opened his door and hesitantly asked, "You…You wanna come in?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he remembered that they had fought earlier and that Sasuke had left without a word. But he was relieved when Sasuke said nothing but walked in. Closing the door behind him there was a sudden series of short yips and growls. Looking over the white fox was there sniffing a very uncomfortable Sasuke. Stifling a laugh Naruto picked the two tailed fox up and said, "Stop that Kiryu. You're being rude to my guest." The fox's ears dropped as it was scolded and licked Naruto's chin as if asking for forgiveness. Smiling Naruto laughed and put him on the floor and said, "Fine, fine. I forgive you but behave yourself or else." The fox's ears flicked back erect immediately, it went into a series of yips, howls, and growls. Naruto sighed and stepped over the young fox as he said, "Don't be annoying. I gave you enough treats earlier today and yesterday I practically spoiled you. Now go to bed like a good little kit before I tell you know who." The fox growled and seemed to glare at Naruto before disappearing into one of the rooms. Meanwhile, it was taking everything the Uchiha had to not burst out laughing. Naruto noticed and pouted a faint blush coloring one cheek lightly though noticeably. "It's not funny." Sasuke chuckled but said nothing about it and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Naruto glared at him and stomped into the living room leaving Sasuke to follow behind. After a few seconds of waiting for Sasuke to follow, Naruto heard his light footsteps as he appeared in the doorway. He seemed a little smug which irked Naruto more than he would usually let it and he opened his mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door then entered. Cursing silently Naruto got up ready to tear the persons head off that dared…Suddenly all he could see was Shikamaru's lazy onyx eyes.

Backing away, Naruto took in Shikamaru but before he could say anything Shikamaru said, "It was too troublesome to wait for you to open the door. I know you well enough to know you leave the door unlocked so I let myself in." Naruto looked at him darkly and said something under his breath about locking doors and perverts with girlfriends. Shikamaru turned pink and glared at Naruto before saying, "I came by to give this to you, something you dropped earlier. I haven't said anything about it and I wont ask." Reaching in his pocket, he took something out and held it out for Naruto. Confused Naruto looked at it and his eyes widened when he saw the picture. Snatching it from Shikamaru he stuffed it into his pocket. Mumbling a thanks he didn't look at Shikamaru in the eyes. Sighing Shikamaru turned and began to walk away but said, "I expect you to tell us all when your ready. I trust you enough to know you _will _tell us. So troublesome." Naruto glared at his back and before he could leave Naruto yelled teasingly trying to avoid it, "Of course, Shika-chan!!!" Naruto could see Shikamaru's red ears as he slammed the door shut. Naruto turned to Sasuke laughing while holding his stomach tightly. He noticed the corner of the raven-haired boys mouth twitch and this set him off even more. It drove him to clutching his stomach and bending over nearly to hysterics. When he was finally composed he whipped his eyes and sat across from Sasuke and smiled. "So what's on your mind?" Suddenly Sasuke was frowning again and looking at his hands he said, "N-Naruto…I'm so…I'm sorry. I was just so mad that…" Naruto smiled warmly while shaking his head before saying teasingly, "Hey teme, I already said it was fine. Besides I think this is the first time you've gotten off your high horse and apologized." Sasuke's head instantly snapped up and he glared menacingly at him, giving him his traditional annoyed Uchiha glare. Laughing, Naruto looked at the time and his mouth fell open, it was already 11:45 in the night. 'How the hell…? Jeez, today was a busy day.' Turning to Sasuke Naruto said, "Hey it's pretty late…I'll make up the guest room and find you some clothes." Sasuke looked at Naruto unsure of whether he should except or not. "Are you sure it's alright?" Naruto rolled his eyes trying to keep his slight annoyance and exasperation hidden. "Jeez teme, it was my suggestion so of course I'm sure. Besides I can't let a bastard like you out at this time." Naruto's voice held tease in it and with a growl Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, flipping over the sofa and rolling out of it. In the process the bandanna had fallen off leaving his blonde hair to fall into his face. They tussled a bit, trying not to really hurt the other as they turned it playful. Finally Naruto landed up rolling away from Sasuke and crouched on all fours, his bangs covered his left eye while the rest framed his face. His face held his old grin that proved he was ready for a challenge. However, Sasuke sat Indian style on the floor facing Naruto, his arms crossed over his chest.

His eyebrow was arched as he said, "I thought you were gonna get a guest room ready and get me some clothes?" Naruto frowned for a moment before pouting and getting up, walking to Sasuke he stretched out his hand to him. Accepting it, Sasuke hoisted himself up and followed Naruto to the hall. Pointing to a room next to the one he was infront of he said, "That's your room, there should be some clothes in there you can use. The bathroom is straight down this hall to your right. Goodn't, teme." Sticking his tongue out at Sasuke he walked into the room he was infront of and closed the door. Sighing and running a hand through his hair Sasuke said softly, "Goodnight…dobe." Not realizing that he had hope for their old friendship he walked into his room.

"_You'll never be able to protect those you care for."_

"_Shut up! I swear I'll kill you!!" A dark laugh erupted from the dark. "Shouldn't you be worried about the others and not killing me? After all you'll never be able to."_

"_Yes I will! You killed them!"_

"_You are a monster, Naru-chan."_

"_No! No, no, no, no!!! You are! I swear I'll kill you!" A dark figure laughed again as he appeared from the dark and lifted it's hand toward the blonde. Suddenly there was blinding pain and a foreign yell was heard._

Naruto woke up yelling, Kunai clutched in his hand and it was held against Sasuke's neck as Kiryu bit into his wrist. Naruto was breathing hard and was drenched in sweat as he looked around and at Sasuke unseeingly. Sasuke watched but couldn't keep his eyes off of the man's, which was now Naruto, eyes. Both were open for the first time since they met and fear as well as confusion was in the man's blue eye. It was Naruto's left scarred eye that shocked Sasuke. It was blood red and the iris was a black slit in the middle like a cat's eye. It registered to Sasuke then and his mind whispered it to him, 'The eye of the Kyuubi.' Still unsure of what was going on when Sasuke reached for his left eye Naruto pressed the kunai harder against his throat. Hesitating for a minute Sasuke looked at the fox that still had a hold on Naruto's wrist. It glanced at Sasuke then as if understanding it nodded and let go. It walked onto Naruto's shoulder and licked his face causing him to blink a couple of times. Sasuke then reached forward again and closed Naruto's left eye and said softly, "Its okay, dobe. It was all just a dream, a nightmare that's all. Nothing to worry about put the kunai way Naruto." Closing his right eye now Naruto furrowed his brow trying to remember and clear the fog from his mind. Slowly opening his right eye he asked hesitantly, "Sasuke? Kiryu?" Lowering the kunai he felt something wet run down his cheeks and suddenly he curled into himself and he was sobbing. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through Naruto's hair before saying, "Seriously dobe, its okay to cry sometimes just don't cry an ocean." Naruto glared at Sasuke before realizing he was trying to make him feel better. Sasuke chuckled before getting serious and sat on the bed asking, "Your eye…What happened?" Naruto tensed then relaxed as he sighed heavily thinking that there was no point in hiding it from him now. "I got into a bad situation on my mission and I was caught off guard by an opponent." Again, Naruto wasn't totally lying but not really telling the truth either. "My opponent got lucky and sliced my eye when I remembered he was there. My eye was too damaged and I couldn't see so the…Kyuubi gave this to me."

Sasuke could tell the blonde wasn't telling him the whole thing but decided not to pry anymore into it. "Hurry up and get dressed dobe. I'll make breakfast since I don't mooch." Sasuke said as he got up and walked to the door before getting a pillow in the back of the head and an indignant yell, "STOP CALLING ME 'DOBE'!!!!" Sasuke smirked relieved to see a glimpse of the old Naruto as he closed the door and said, "Sure…dobe." A frustrated yell came from the other side of the door that he had closed as well as a crash against the door. Deeming his job done the little fox looked up at Sasuke and teleported out of the house to his own home. Chuckling Sasuke headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. A few minutes later Naruto entered the room slightly ignoring Sasuke's existence. His shirt was partially open as wet drops slid down his chest as he just got out the shower, his baggy pants opened alittle revealing his boxers. He had his face and hair covered by a towel as he rubbed his head trying to dry it off. He threw his Jounin jacket and his hitai-ate on the chair next to him. He stopped drying his hair and flung the towel over his shoulder; his golden locks framed his face and fell straight down. His bangs slightly longer on the left side to cover his left eye that wielded the Kyuubi's eye. He collapsed into his chair and was about to open his mouth to make a jab at Sasuke when someone knocked on his door.

Frowning he got up and opened it to see Sakura standing there infront of him. Noticing the way he was dressed she blushed turning an almost tomato red. Naruto chuckled and looked down at her before asking in a singsong voice, "What can I do for you?" Still blushing she said stammering, "Um…I-I c-can't find Sa-Sasuke-kun. H-Have y-y-you s-seen him?"

"Yeah com on in. No don't protest just trust me." He added when he saw her about to protest to his offer. Guiding her to the kitchen by the shoulders, she gasped as she saw Sasuke turning a brighter shade of red. Naruto hadn't noticed but all Sasuke wore was his pants and his hair was a little tousled. Walking past a gaping Sakura he sat on one of the kitchen table's chairs and slumped down into it.

Sakura tried to keep her composure but she was overwhelmed by both handsome men. Clearing her voice she said, "The Hokage wishes to see you, Sasuke-kun. After you've finished with what you need to do you are to report to her office." Sasuke's smirk vanished and he nodded his head seriously at her. Then the smirk was back on as he said, "Oi, dobe. Come here and get your food and stop slouching." Pissed off Naruto growled out menacingly, "No, sorry. Not really feeling inclined to do either of those. Why don't you bring my food over to me and stop calling me dobe, damn it!!!" Sasuke had to hold back a fit of snickers when Sakura finally got the courage to ask, "Did you two sleep together?" Sasuke and Naruto both stopped what they were doing and yelled, "WHAT??!!!" Calming down quickly but slightly annoyed Sasuke began to serve the food letting Naruto explain. "No Sakura-chan. It was late last night so to be _polite_ out of the kindness of my heart-" Sasuke snickered earning him a glare from Naruto before he continued, "As I said, from the kindness of my heart I let Sasuke-teme sleep over in one of the guest rooms. Nothing other than that happened." Sakura blushed again and laughed, sitting next to Naruto as Sasuke set a plate in front of her and Naruto. "Sorry, sorry." Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes as the raven sat across from them with his own plate. Remembering he had wanted to talk to Tsunade he quickly gulped down his food and gathered his plates up then washed them. "Hey, sorry but I just remembered something I gotta do. Stay as long as you like." He placed two keys on the table and smiled at the two of them warmly. "These are for you guys. Copies to the original key to my house. Make sure to lock up when you leave. See you, guys!" On pure instinct he kissed Sakura's cheek and ruffled Sasuke's hair gently before walking out the door. Both Sasuke and Sakura were completely still and silent before Sakura asked, "Was it just me or did he act as though we were a family?" Embarrassed Sasuke growled out, "It was just you. Don't you dare mention this to anyone or else." Sakura chuckled a little and touched the pot where she still felt Naruto's lips. She shook her head and gathered her cleaned plates washing them then turned to Sasuke. "You have a mission so I'd advise you to hurry up." Sasuke's eyes narrowed then he sighed before saying, "Fine, whatever. Just give me a few minutes." Grabbing the keys he flung one at Sakura which she caught in mid-air.

=//=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=//=

Naruto walked into the woman's office even though the guards told him not to. Tsunade looked up from her papers and smiled exasperatedly at Naruto. 'Still impulsive.' Then her smile turned to a frown as she remembered his words from the day before. Waving the guards away she glared at the blonde haired man. "What do you want, brat?" Looking like the old Naruto he began to whine, "Tsunade-babachan, I'm bored!! Give me something to do already." Tsunade chuckled but stopped when she realized something that would be to her advantage. Naruto watched warily as a sadistic smile grew on the woman's face. "Okay, Naruto. How do you feel about being a sensei?" Naruto looked at her uncertainly, he knew when she said his name it was bad. Watching her closely he replied warily, "I don't mind…Why?" Her sadistic smile grew wider and she said, "Good because now you're going to be training three of the academies newly graduated genin…well not that new..." Naruto gaped at her but she continued chuckling evilly, "You know your going to find something ironic about it you little twerp. In the team there's two boys and a girl. One boy is the academies worst knuckle head and the other boy is a ninjutsu genius. The girl, of course, has normal abilities but her chakra control is stunning. Sound familiar?" The blonde man was past gaping he was now glaring heatedly with his one visible blue eye. His teeth were gritted beneath the extra mask he wore since his other one was destroyed. Opening his mouth he let her have it so everyone could hear.

=//=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=//=

Sasuke and Sakura were walking toward the Hokage's office carrying three struggling bundles. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice shriek, "Are you insane, old hag??!!! There is no way in _hell_!!! I am training some reincarnations of my old team! This is not the funny in the least!!!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked toward the Hokage's office. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other thinking the same things. 'Oh no…Naruto." Without another thought the rushed into the Hokage's office carrying the forgotten bundles with them and closed the door quickly. They saw both the Hokage and the blue-eyed man glaring at each other like they were about to attack each other. Trying to get their attention on something other than each other Sakura cleared her throat. Both heads snapped in their direction sharply and on seeing Sasuke and Sakura a cold smile appeared on Tsunade's face. "Oh good! Bring them over so they can meet their new sensei." Naruto turned his head back to her and gave the woman a death glare rival to Sasuke's. Sasuke and Sakura moved toward the desk and dropped the three bundles next to the Hokage. Three heads popped out of the sacks and when they saw the Hokage glaring down at them, they all paled. Narrowing her eyes at them she hissed out, "Line up in front of me…Now!" She barked out the last bit and without a word they scurried to line up except, Naruto noticed, one of them lagged behind a little. One of the boys had brown shoulder length hair that was in a ponytail. His eyes were gray and his skin was a light tan color. He wore a short sleeved green t-shirt, khaki shorts and black ninja sandals, his weapon holster rested on his left thigh. The other boy had blonde ear length hair and green eyes. His hair spiked little on one side (A/N: Think of Cloud from FF). He was continuously moving his bangs from his eyes in an aloof manner. (A/N: Again Cloud's personality shining through!! XD) The girl in the group had black hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Her hair was mid-back length and was drawn up in a high ponytail. Naruto noticed the blonde boy wore a black shirt and white shorts. His sandals were also black and his weapon holster rested on his right thigh on top of extra bandage wrap. The girl wore a blue version of Sakura's outfit from when they were younger. Her sandals were a deeper blue than her outfit though and her weapon holster also rested on her right thigh also. What shocked Naruto was how much the girl looked like…_her_.

Turning his gaze back to the older woman she gave him a sadistic smile and said, "Naruto meet your team. Introduce yourselves, now!" The dark haired girl smiled shyly at Naruto making him flinch slightly. "My names Hamichi, Lera." The brown haired kid grinned goofily and an instant image of himself popped into Naruto's head. "Hi! My name's Baranel, Okami." The blonde boy glared at the floor for the moment refusing to talk. Then feeling the woman's glare he grumbled out loud enough for Naruto to hear, "Name's Ichihara, Itsuka." Naruto turned his attention back to Tsunade and with his one blue visible eye, glared at her menacingly. He opened his mouth to say something when Tsunade snapped out, "Listen you brat! I will not have you refusing with out trying. They have gone through five Jounin and almost didn't graduate. If you refuse I will tell Sasuke and Sakura what the mission was and why you left eight years ago." Sasuke and Sakura became alert and watched the two as the room became ice cold. Half hoping Naruto would refuse impulsively so they could find out why he left. But to their disappointment after regarding her coldly for a moment he sighed and collapsed on a chair looking at the genin that watched him closely. "Damn it old hag! I'll train them! But I have to test them first. If I don't see them as fit genin they go right back to the Academy." Sakura gasped as all three genin looked at him astonished. Sasuke had to fight to keep all emotions from his face. He was completely shocked at Naruto's statement. Tsunade smiled and said, "Fine, I agree with your condition." Sakura took hold of Naruto's shoulder and asked astonished, "Are you trying to be like Kakashi-sensei?! That's the same threat he used against us." The genin had begun to shout and protest when the Hokage slammed on her desk silencing them. Naruto looked at Sakura, his eyes hard and cold as he said, "Yes that's exactly my point. But unlike Kakashi-sensei my threat isn't a bluff."

"What a loser." Naruto growled annoyed at Sasuke's words, "Don't be an ass, bastard. Get that stick out your ass." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as with pink cheeks he took a step forward toward the blonde haired man. "That's enough! Naruto stop taking out you anger out on your teammates."

"Ex-teammates to be exact. We're not a squad anymore Tsunade and technically I'm still on duty for that mission." Tsunade glared at him for correcting her but heard the underlying threat that was underneath his words. Sighing defeated he got up and apologized, "Alright, fine…I'm sorry. But if they don't pass my test they go straight back to the Academy. I wasn't joking when I said that. Not a word from any of you!!!" He hissed out when he saw the genin ready to protest. They shut their mouths quickly and just glared at him. "Good at least you know how to listen." Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked at them and a menacing grin spread across his face. "You'll report to the training grounds at five thirty a.m. If you're late, any of you, you instantly fail and will be sent back. Any questions?" The brown haired boy, Okami, glared and burst out, "Yeah I have one! Are you related to the sadistic old lady?" Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened in shock for a moment. Suddenly, Naruto burst out laughing while Tsunade glared at the small boy then growled out at Naruto, "Shut the hell up you damn brat! You even think about starting to call me that and I will demote you back down to genin." Naruto fought down the laughter back and finally he gulped the laughter down then looked at the genin replying, "No, Okami-kun I am not related to that…To the Hokage. Remember tomorrow at five thirty a.m. at the training ground." Then he walked out with a grin disappearing around the corner. The three genin ran after him trying to catch up. The Hokage let her head fall into her hands and said, "I'm going to regret this later. I just know I'm going to regret this."

Sasuke tried to hold back the snickers but couldn't help the smirk on his face. 'That's what you get for being a sadist.'

"Tsunade-tono, the mission please." Tsunade raised her head at Sakura's voice and said, "That's right, I almost forgot. It will be the two of you only on this mission. There is a man I want you to escort here. There are highly skilled ninja's after him. So I need you two to go to the land of shadows and protect him on his way here." Sasuke and Sakura blanched in disbelief at their Hokage. "You want us. An Anbu captain and the second in command to do a lousy B ranked mission?" Sasuke hissed out on his way to being seriously pissed off. Tsunade's eyes flashed dangerously as she said in a calm voice, "Don't be a closed minded ninja Sasuke. This man is more important than you can imagine. Let him die and there will be serious consequences to be paid and not just by me. Oh there might be a woman with him so I expect you to protect her also. You will be leaving immediately. The minute you have your things ready you are to set off. Say nothing of this to Naruto. Not a word of this to anyone, do you understand?" Both Anbu nodded their heads stiffly. "Good. Here's a map to the land of shadows. He will be waiting for you in a village close to the border. I circled it for you. Now go!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Hai, Tsunade-tono." Without another word the two disappeared leaving the Hokage by herself. She massaged her temple as she quietly said, "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

Kyuu-

*claps hands happily* It's done, it's done! What did you think? I want it to kind of be similar to Naruto's childhood years. In the next few chaps it's going to be a jump between being in the village and Sasuke& Sakura's mission.

**Naruto-** who's the person I keep referring to?

**Sasuke-** what was that damn dream about?

**Kyuu-** Not telling…That would ruin the whole thing. I love all you readers and thank you for reading as well as reviewing you don't understand how much it means to me.

**Naruto-** she and Randomness are always scary when they get a review.

**Sasuke-** scary isn't the word, dobe…

**Kyuu-** Anyway!! I'll see you guys in the next chapter or another of my stories. I am soo sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up.

**Everyone-** We hope you enjoyed the story!! Hope to see you again, Ja ne!!!


	6. What are these feelings? YAOI!

**Kyuu-** hi guys!!! It seems you guys prefer the Yaoi version of my series. Well that's great!! I hope you guys will continue to find it interesting. Not much I can say so yeah…I will just let you get on with the story. There are a few differences including the title.

**~Flashback~**

=//= scene change

*** Character POV change or thought length

**!!!** spoiler alert

(…) A/N

"…"character talk

'…'character thought

**Inside Naruto and Kyuubi**

"…"_**Kyuubi and Naruto talking**_

'…' _**Kyuubi and Naruto thinking**_

'…'_blah. __Dream_

* * *

**Lost in Shadows**

**Chapter 3- What are these feelings? *Yaoi***

Sakura sighed as she looked at her hands that leaned against the table. They had walked over to a small restaurant to talk and had been catching up. Looking back at Naruto she smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again Naruto…I missed you." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled uncomfortably. "I missed you too, Sakura-chan…I'm sorry…About leaving…" Sakura shook her head and got up from her seat as did he and they walked to the door of the restaurant. "Don't worry about it…Are you…Are going to stay?" Naruto winced as he knew that this would be coming and he dreaded having to answer her. Coughing he didn't look at her as he said, "For as long as I can…" Sakura stood there for a moment before lowering her head understanding that he wasn't going to promise her anything. "I understand…You're still on your mission…Well that's okay…We'll see each other tomorrow or something. Anyway, bye Naruto." With that said she leaned in and gave him a little peck on the cheek before walking away. Naruto watched silently as her form disappeared into the dwindling crowd of people and sighed. He slipped his bandanna to hide his hair and turned up the color of his shirt underneath to hide his face alittle.

Naruto hadn't realized how late it was till he had parted with the pink haired kunoichi. They had spent hours talking about each other and everyone else from the original nine from their year. Though a couple of times Sakura had tried to bring up the topic of his disappearance she understood when he avoided it and stopped asking. Naruto sighed unhappily as he remembered Sasuke leaving the moment they got Sakura to calm down. He felt …disappointed that the raven didn't say anything or even stay. Nearing his house he felt a familiar presence and quickened his pace a fraction. He soon saw Sasuke waiting by the door, lit by the moons pale light. 'Looking like a dark angel.' Naruto thought amused as he continued walking towards him. "Hey Sasu!" Naruto said teasingly as he reached Sasuke who threw a death glare his way. "Shut up, dobe." Naruto opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it and closed his mouth with a smirk. This earned him another dirty look as well as a glare as he opened his door and hesitantly asked, "You…You wanna come in?"

He blushed lightly and looked away as Sasuke walked in passing him as he walked. Closing the door behind him there was a sudden series of short yips and growls. Looking over the white fox was there sniffing a very uncomfortable Sasuke. Stifling a laugh Naruto picked the two tailed fox up and said, "Stop that Kiryu. You're being rude to my guest." The fox's ears dropped as it was scolded and licked Naruto's chin as if asking for forgiveness. Smiling Naruto laughed and put him on the floor and said, "Fine, fine. I forgive you but behave yourself or else." The fox's ears flicked back erect immediately, it went into a series of yips, howls, and growls. Naruto sighed and stepped over the young fox as he said, "Don't be annoying. I gave you enough treats earlier today and yesterday I practically spoiled you. Now go to bed like a good little kit before I tell you know who." The fox growled and seemed to glare at Naruto before disappearing into one of the rooms. Meanwhile, it was taking everything the Uchiha had to not burst out laughing. Naruto noticed and pouted a faint blush coloring one cheek lightly though noticeably. "It's not funny."

'He's so adorable and cute when he does that. I just wanna ravish him.' Sasuke was so surprised at his thoughts that he stopped laughing. He looked Naruto dead in the eyes for a moment a he suddenly shuddered taking a step toward him. Naruto whirled around and hurriedly went to the living room. He tried to calm his heart that seemed to have sped up doing over time. After a few seconds he heard Sasuke's footsteps as he appeared in the doorway. Naruto noticed his cheeks were slightly pink and smiled a little feelings his heart slow down.

he opened his mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door then entered. Cursing silently Naruto got up ready to tear the persons head off that dared…Suddenly all he could see was Shikamaru's lazy onyx eyes.

Backing away, Naruto took in Shikamaru but before he could say anything Shikamaru said, "It was too troublesome to wait for you to open the door. I know you well enough to know you leave the door unlocked so I let myself in." Naruto looked at him darkly and said something under his breath about locking doors and perverts with girlfriends. Shikamaru turned pink and glared at Naruto before saying, "I came by to give this to you, something you dropped earlier. I haven't said anything about it and I wont ask." Reaching in his pocket, he took something out and held it out for Naruto. Confused Naruto looked at it and his eyes widened when he saw the picture. Snatching it from Shikamaru he stuffed it into his pocket. Mumbling a thanks he didn't look at Shikamaru in the eyes. Sighing Shikamaru turned and began to walk away but said, "I expect you to tell us all when your ready. I trust you enough to know you _will _tell us. So troublesome." Naruto glared at his back and before he could leave Naruto yelled teasingly trying to avoid it, "Of course, Shika-chan!!!" Naruto could see Shikamaru's red ears as he slammed the door shut. Naruto turned to Sasuke laughing while holding his stomach tightly. He noticed the corner of the raven-haired boys mouth twitch and this set him off even more. It drove him to clutching his stomach and bending over nearly to hysterics. When he was finally composed he whipped his eyes and sat across from Sasuke and smiled. "So what's on your mind?" Suddenly Sasuke was frowning again and looking at his hands he said, "N-Naruto…I'm so…I'm sorry. I was just so mad that…" Naruto smiled warmly while shaking his head before saying teasingly, "Hey teme, I already said it was fine. Besides I think this is the first time you've gotten off your high horse and apologized." Sasuke's head instantly snapped up and he glared menacingly at him, giving him his traditional annoyed Uchiha glare. Laughing, Naruto looked at the time and his mouth fell open, it was already 11:45 in the night. 'How the hell…? Jeez, today was a busy day.' Turning to Sasuke Naruto said, "Hey it's pretty late…I'll make up the guest room and find you some clothes." Sasuke looked at Naruto uncertainly as his heart picked up speed at the thought of being alone with Naruto.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Naruto rolled his eyes trying to keep his rising emotions hidden from his face. . "Jeez teme, it was my suggestion so of course I'm sure. Besides I can't let a bastard like you out at this time." Naruto's voice held tease in it and with a growl Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, flipping over the sofa and rolling out of it. In the process the bandanna had fallen off leaving his blonde hair to fall into his face. They tussled a bit, trying not to really hurt the other as they turned it playful. Finally stopping they landed in a very provocative position. Naruto was on the floor laying on his back while Sasuke held himself up over him. Naruto's hair was framing his face while his bangs covered his left eye. His arms were spread out and his legs were slightly apart as well. His one visible eye sparkled as he looked up and his pale pink full lips were slightly apart as he panted lightly. Sasuke who was above him was also breathing hard a little as he looked down at Naruto. His knees were straddling Naruto's waist and his hands rested on either side of Naruto's head. His hair fell over the sides of his face like a curtain along with his bangs. His full pink lips also parted and his onyx eyes looked into sapphire blue eyes. Their faces inches away from each other they felt the electricity and energy between them. Sasuke could feel Naruto's slow puff's from panting teasing the sensitive part of his lips and skin. Before either of them realized Sasuke leaned in and gently kissed Naruto on the lips. Sasuke wasn't sure but he swore he saw stars in Naruto's eye when he pulled away. Grabbing a fist full of blonde hair he pulled Naruto's mouth to his again but this a little more urgently. Sasuke passed his tongue over the blonde's lips and he entered Naruto's mouth. They explored each others mouths and moved their hands over each others body. Naruto swore stars were exploding in the back of his head as he felt Sasuke's tenderness. He moaned in pleasure as Sasuke nipped a sensitive part of his neck, trailing kisses. They pulled away from each other breathing hard as they tried to gulp in air greedily. Naruto's eyes were dazed and his face was flushed, Sasuke was sure he looked the same. Suddenly, Naruto moved from underneath Sasuke, stood up and blushed beet red. Sasuke got up cautiously watching Naruto as though he would run or hit him. Looking away, Naruto turned walking away though he noticed Sasuke following him when he reached his room. Pointing to the room next to his Naruto said, "That's your room, there should be some clothes in there you can use. The bathroom is straight down this hall to your right. Goodn't, teme." Without waiting for a reply he disappeared into his own room and closed it. Sighing and running a hand through his hair Sasuke said softly, "Goodnight…Dobe." Not knowing that Naruto was listening he went into his own room for sleep.

"_You'll never be able to protect those you care for."_

"_Shut up! I swear I'll kill you!!" A dark laugh erupted from the dark. "Shouldn't you be worried about the others and not killing me? After all you'll never be able to."_

"_Yes I will! You killed them!"_

"_You are a monster, Naru-chan."_

"_No! No, no, no, no!!! You are! I swear I'll kill you!" A dark figure laughed again as he appeared from the dark and lifted it's hand toward the blonde. Suddenly there was blinding pain and a foreign yell was heard._

Naruto woke up yelling, Kunai clutched in his hand and it was held against Sasuke's neck as Kiryu bit into his wrist. Naruto was breathing hard and was drenched in sweat as he looked around and at Sasuke unseeingly. Sasuke watched but couldn't keep his eyes off of the man's, which was now Naruto, eyes. Both were open for the first time since they met and fear as well as confusion was in the man's blue eye. It was Naruto's left scarred eye that shocked Sasuke. It was blood red and the iris was a black slit in the middle like a cat's eye. It registered to Sasuke then and his mind whispered it to him, 'The eye of the Kyuubi.' Still unsure of what was going on when Sasuke reached for his left eye Naruto pressed the kunai harder against his throat. Hesitating for a minute Sasuke looked at the fox that still had a hold on Naruto's wrist. It glanced at Sasuke then as if understanding it nodded and let go. Sasuke continued to reach for Naruto's left eye and running his thumb gently over Naruto's eyelid he closed the eye. He caressed his cheek while saying, "Its okay, Naruto. It was just a dream, a nightmare nothing to worry about." Closing his right eye now Naruto furrowed his brow trying to remember and clear the fog from his mind. Slowly opening his right eye he asked hesitantly, "Sasuke? Kiryu?" Lowering the kunai he felt something wet run down his cheeks. Suddenly, he was in Sasuke's arms against his chest and he was crying. , "Seriously dobe, its okay to cry sometimes just don't cry an ocean." Naruto glared at Sasuke before realizing he was trying to make him feel better though he could do a better job and not chuckle. Suddenly, remembering last night Naruto blushed and looked away from Sasuke. Abruptly getting serious and Sasuke let go of Naruto then sat on the bed asking, "Your eye…What happened?" Naruto tensed then relaxed as he sighed heavily thinking that there was no point in hiding it from him now. "I got into a bad situation on my mission and I was caught off guard by an opponent." Again, Naruto wasn't totally lying but not really telling the truth either. "My opponent got lucky and sliced my eye when I remembered he was there. My eye was too damaged and I couldn't see so the…Kyuubi gave this to me." Sasuke could tell the blonde wasn't telling him the whole thing but decided not to pry anymore into it. "Hurry up and get dressed dobe. I'll make breakfast since I don't mooch." Sasuke said as he got up and walked to the door before getting a pillow in the back of the head and an indignant yell, "STOP CALLING ME 'DOBE'!!!!" Sasuke smirked relieved to see a glimpse of the old Naruto as he closed the door and said, "Sure…dobe." A frustrated yell came from the other side of the door that he had closed as well as a crash against the door.

Deeming his job done the little fox looked up at Sasuke and teleported out of the house to his own home. Sasuke chuckled before walking into the kitchen and Naruto noted that Sasuke seemed to be pretending nothing happened last night. A few minutes later Naruto entered the room slightly ignoring Sasuke's existence. His shirt was partially open as wet drops slid down his chest as he just got out the shower, his baggy pants opened alittle revealing his boxers. He had his face and hair covered by a towel as he rubbed his head trying to dry it off. He threw his Jounin jacket and his hitai-ate on the chair next to him. He stopped drying his hair and flung the towel over his shoulder; his golden locks framed his face and fell straight down. His bangs slightly longer on the left side to cover his left eye that wielded the Kyuubi's eye. The young blonde man blushed slightly at Sasuke's stare and collapsed into a chair. Naruto opened his mouth to make a jab when someone knocked on his door. Frowning and mumbling something close to him being unusually popular, he opened the door to see Sakura. Noticing the way he was dressed she blushed turning an almost tomato red. Naruto chuckled and looked down at her before asking in a singsong voice, "What can I do for you?" Still blushing she said stammering, "Um…I-I c-can't find Sa-Sasuke-kun. H-Have y-y-you s-seen him?"

"Yeah com on in. No don't protest just trust me." He added when he saw her about to protest to his offer. Guiding her to the kitchen by the shoulders, she gasped as she saw Sasuke turning a brighter shade of red. Naruto hadn't noticed but all Sasuke wore was his pants and his hair was a little tousled. Walking past a gaping Sakura he sat on one of the kitchen table's chairs and slumped down into it.

Sakura tried to keep her composure but she was overwhelmed by both handsome men. Clearing her voice she said, "The Hokage wishes to see you, Sasuke-kun. After you've finished with what you need to do you are to report to her office." Sasuke's smirk vanished and he nodded his head seriously at her. Then the smirk was back on as he said, "Oi, dobe. Come here and get your food and stop slouching." Pissed off Naruto growled out menacingly, "No, sorry. Not really feeling inclined to do either of those. Why don't you bring my food over to me and stop calling me dobe, damn it!!!" Sasuke had to hold back a fit of snickers when Sakura finally got the courage to ask, "Did you two sleep together?" Sasuke and Naruto blushed furiously as the memories of last night came back in a flash. Calming down quickly but slightly annoyed Sasuke began to serve the food letting Naruto explain. "N-No, Sakura-chan. . It was late last night so to be _polite_ out of the kindness of my heart-" Sasuke snickered earning him a glare from Naruto before he continued, "As I said, from the kindness of my heart I let Sasuke-teme sleep over in one of the guest rooms. Nothing other than that happened so stop getting those fantasies." Sakura blushed again and laughed, sitting next to Naruto as Sasuke set a plate in front of her and Naruto. "Sorry, sorry. A girl can dream though" Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes as the raven sat across from them with his own plate. Remembering he had wanted to talk to Tsunade he quickly gulped down his food and gathered his plates up then washed them. "Hey, sorry but I just remembered something I gotta do. Stay as long as you like." He placed two keys on the table and smiled at the two of them warmly. "These are for you guys. Copies to the original key to my house. Make sure to lock up when you leave. See you, guys!" On pure instinct he kissed Sakura's cheek and ruffled Sasuke's hair gently before walking out the door. Both Sasuke and Sakura were completely still and silent before Sakura asked, "Was it just me or did he act as though we were a family?" Embarrassed Sasuke growled out, "It was just you. Don't you dare mention this to anyone or else." Sakura chuckled a little and touched the pot where she still felt Naruto's lips. She shook her head and gathered her cleaned plates washing them then turned to Sasuke. "You have a mission so I'd advise you to hurry up." Sasuke's eyes narrowed then he sighed before saying, "Fine, whatever. Just give me a few minutes." Grabbing the keys he flung one at Sakura which she caught in mid-air.

=//=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=//=

Naruto walked into the woman's office even though the guards told him not to. Tsunade looked up from her papers and smiled exasperatedly at Naruto. 'Still impulsive.' Then her smile turned to a frown as she remembered his words from the day before. Waving the guards away she glared at the blonde haired man. "What do you want, brat?" Looking like the old Naruto he began to whine, "Tsunade-babachan, I'm bored!! Give me something to do already." Tsunade chuckled but stopped when she realized something that would be to her advantage. Naruto watched warily as a sadistic smile grew on the woman's face. "Okay, Naruto. How do you feel about being a sensei?" Naruto looked at her uncertainly, he knew when she said his name it was bad. Watching her closely he replied warily, "I don't mind…Why?" Her sadistic smile grew wider and she said, "Good because now you're going to be training three of the academies newly graduated genin…well not that new..." Naruto gaped at her but she continued chuckling evilly, "You know your going to find something ironic about it you little twerp. In the team there's two boys and a girl. One boy is the academies worst knuckle head and the other boy is a ninjutsu genius. The girl, of course, has normal abilities but her chakra control is stunning. Sound familiar?" The blonde man was past gaping he was now glaring heatedly with his one visible blue eye. His teeth were gritted beneath the extra mask he wore since his other one was destroyed. Opening his mouth he let her have it so everyone could hear.

=//=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=//=

Sasuke and Sakura were walking toward the Hokage's office carrying three struggling bundles. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice shriek, "Are you insane, old hag??!!! There is no way in _hell_!!! I am training some reincarnations of my old team! This is not the funny in the least!!!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked toward the Hokage's office. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other thinking the same things. 'Oh no…Naruto." Without another thought the rushed into the Hokage's office carrying the forgotten bundles with them and closed the door quickly. They saw both the Hokage and the blue-eyed man glaring at each other like they were about to attack each other. Trying to get their attention on something other than each other Sakura cleared her throat. Both heads snapped in their direction sharply and on seeing Sasuke and Sakura a cold smile appeared on Tsunade's face. "Oh good! Bring them over so they can meet their new sensei." Naruto turned his head back to her and gave the woman a death glare rival to Sasuke's. Sasuke and Sakura moved toward the desk and dropped the three bundles next to the Hokage. Three heads popped out of the sacks and when they saw the Hokage glaring down at them, they all paled. Narrowing her eyes at them she hissed out, "Line up in front of me…Now!" She barked out the last bit and without a word they scurried to line up except, Naruto noticed, one of them lagged behind a little. One of the boys had brown shoulder length hair that was in a ponytail. His eyes were gray and his skin was a light tan color. He wore a short sleeved green t-shirt, khaki shorts and black ninja sandals, his weapon holster rested on his left thigh. The other boy had blonde ear length hair and green eyes. His hair spiked little on one side (A/N: Think of Cloud from FF). He was continuously moving his bangs from his eyes in an aloof manner. (A/N: Again Cloud's personality shining through!! XD) The girl in the group had black hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Her hair was mid-back length and was drawn up in a high ponytail. Naruto noticed the blonde boy wore a black shirt and white shorts. His sandals were also black and his weapon holster rested on his right thigh on top of extra bandage wrap. The girl wore a blue version of Sakura's outfit from when they were younger. Her sandals were a deeper blue than her outfit though and her weapon holster also rested on her right thigh also. What shocked Naruto was how much the girl looked like…_her_.

Turning his gaze back to the older woman she gave him a sadistic smile and said, "Naruto meet your team. Introduce yourselves, now!" The dark haired girl smiled shyly at Naruto making him flinch slightly. "My names Hamichi, Lera." The brown haired kid grinned goofily and an instant image of himself popped into Naruto's head. "Hi! My name's Baranel, Okami." The blonde boy glared at the floor for the moment refusing to talk. Then feeling the woman's glare he grumbled out loud enough for Naruto to hear, "Name's Ichihara, Itsuka." Naruto turned his attention back to Tsunade and with his one blue visible eye, glared at her menacingly. He opened his mouth to say something when Tsunade snapped out, "Listen you brat! I will not have you refusing with out trying. They have gone through five Jounin and almost didn't graduate. If you refuse I will tell Sasuke and Sakura what the mission was and why you left eight years ago." Sasuke and Sakura became alert and watched the two as the room became ice cold. Half hoping Naruto would refuse impulsively so they could find out why he left. But to their disappointment after regarding her coldly for a moment he sighed and collapsed on a chair looking at the genin that watched him closely. "Damn it old hag! I'll train them! But I have to test them first. If I don't see them as fit genin they go right back to the Academy." Sakura gasped as all three genin looked at him astonished. Sasuke had to fight to keep all emotions from his face. He was completely shocked at Naruto's statement. Tsunade smiled and said, "Fine, I agree with your condition." Sakura took hold of Naruto's shoulder and asked astonished, "Are you trying to be like Kakashi-sensei?! That's the same threat he used against us." The genin had begun to shout and protest when the Hokage slammed on her desk silencing them. Naruto looked at Sakura, his eyes hard and cold as he said, "Yes that's exactly my point. But unlike Kakashi-sensei my threat isn't a bluff."

"What a loser." Naruto growled annoyed at Sasuke's words, "Don't be an ass, bastard. Get that stick out your ass." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as with pink cheeks he took a step forward toward the blonde haired man. "That's enough! Naruto stop taking out you anger out on your teammates."

"Ex-teammates to be exact. We're not a squad anymore Tsunade and technically I'm still on duty for that mission." Tsunade glared at him for correcting her but heard the underlying threat that was underneath his words. Sighing defeated he got up and apologized, "Alright, fine…I'm sorry. But if they don't pass my test they go straight back to the Academy. I wasn't joking when I said that. Not a word from any of you!!!" He hissed out when he saw the genin ready to protest. They shut their mouths quickly and just glared at him. "Good at least you know how to listen." Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked at them and a menacing grin spread across his face. "You'll report to the training grounds at five thirty a.m. If you're late, any of you, you instantly fail and will be sent back. Any questions?" The brown haired boy, Okami, glared and burst out, "Yeah I have one! Are you related to the sadistic old lady?" Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened in shock for a moment. Suddenly, Naruto burst out laughing while Tsunade glared at the small boy then growled out at Naruto, "Shut the hell up you damn brat! You even think about starting to call me that and I will demote you back down to genin." Naruto fought down the laughter back and finally he gulped the laughter down then looked at the genin replying, "No, Okami-kun I am not related to that…To the Hokage. Remember tomorrow at five thirty a.m. at the training ground." Then he walked out with a grin disappearing around the corner. The three genin ran after him trying to catch up. The Hokage let her head fall into her hands and said, "I'm going to regret this later. I just know I'm going to regret this."

Sasuke tried to hold back the snickers but couldn't help the smirk on his face. 'That's what you get for being a sadist.'

"Tsunade-tono, the mission please." Tsunade raised her head at Sakura's voice and said, "That's right, I almost forgot. It will be the two of you only on this mission. There is a man I want you to escort here. There are highly skilled ninja's after him. So I need you two to go to the land of shadows and protect him on his way here." Sasuke and Sakura blanched in disbelief at their Hokage. "You want us. An Anbu captain and the second in command to do a lousy B ranked mission?" Sasuke hissed out on his way to being seriously pissed off. Tsunade's eyes flashed dangerously as she said in a calm voice, "Don't be a closed minded ninja Sasuke. This man is more important than you can imagine. Let him die and there will be serious consequences to be paid and not just by me. Oh there might be a woman with him so I expect you to protect her also. You will be leaving immediately. The minute you have your things ready you are to set off. Say nothing of this to Naruto. Not a word of this to anyone, do you understand?" Both Anbu nodded their heads stiffly. "Good. Here's a map to the land of shadows. He will be waiting for you in a village close to the border. I circled it for you. Now go!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Hai, Tsunade-tono." Without another word the two disappeared leaving the Hokage by herself. She massaged her temple as she quietly said, "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

Kyuu-

*claps hands happily* It's done, it's done! What did you think? I want it to kind of be similar to Naruto's childhood years. In the next few chaps it's going to be a jump between being in the village and Sasuke& Sakura's mission.

**Naruto-** who's the person I keep referring to?

**Sasuke-** what was that damn dream about?

**Kyuu-** Not telling…That would ruin the whole thing. I love all you readers and thank you for reading as well as reviewing you don't understand how much it means to me.

**Naruto-** she and Randomness are always scary when they get a review.

**Sasuke-** scary isn't the word, dobe…

**Kyuu-** Anyway!! I'll see you guys in the next chapter or another of my stories. I am soo sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up.

**Everyone-** We hope you enjoyed the story!! Hope to see you again, Ja ne!!!


	7. Life repeats itself

**Kyuu-** Oh my gosh!! It's soo nice to see all of you here again!! For anyone who doesn't know the names Angela Kyuuchi the FAllen.

**RM-** I got a longer part this time!

**Kyuu-**Use it wisely and don't be random or crazy.

**Sasuke-** Is that even possible for her? I mean seriously…

**Naruto-** Don't be mean Sasuke. So Kyuu do you have anything to say?

**Kyuu-** Actually yes I do!! Thanks a bunch !!!! *gives a whole bunch of caramel and cherry homemade candies* XD you're the best!!!

**RM-** *rolls eyes*Great she found a kindred spirit. More torment for me…*grumbles darkly*

**Naruto-***sweat drop* That's not what I meant Kyuu the other thing.

**Kyuu-** Oh!*laughs embarrassed* I knew that!! Seriously I did….

**Sasuke-** Of course you did. *sarcasm*

**Kyuu-***glares* shut it or else!* gives angelic smile to readers* I've been trying to get to all my reviewers so please be patient with me. I didn't realize how little time I have but I'm trying!!

**RM-** Damn it! The other thing!!!

**Kyuu-**….Other thing? ....Oh!! That other thing!!

**RM, Naruto, Sasuke-***smacks forehead and groans in frustration*

**Kyuu-***huffs* Well excuse me!!

**Please read This if you read Nothing else!!!!**

I have a poll running on my profile and I was wondering if you'll be so kind to vote on it. It's about which of my upcoming Fic's I should do after I'm done with the ones I'm doing now.

**RM-** Kyuu is still plotting on how to get ownership of Naruto and Co.

**Naruto-** There will be swearing, violence, OOCness, maybe some spoilers, and blood.

**Sasuke-** We hope you like this chapter and it will be a little different compared to previous chapters since they will be switching scenes continuously. Now start reading…

**~Flashback~**

=//= scene change

*** Character POV change or thought length

**!!!** spoiler alert

(…) A/N

"…"character talk

'…'character thought

**Inside Naruto and Kyuubi**

"…"_**Kyuubi and Naruto talking**_

'…' _**Kyuubi and Naruto thinking**_

'…'_blah. __Dream_

* * *

**Lost in Shadows**

**Chapter 5- Life repeats itself**

Naruto woke to a pair of coal black eyes staring at him and automatically went for his Kunai before a voice made him realize who it was, "You're finally awake, Naruto?" Naruto jumped up and looked at Shikamaru surprised that he was in his room and just a little annoyed. Then registering the fact that he had been sure to lock all his doors he looked at Shikamaru suspiciously and asked, "How'd you get in?"

"Window was unlocked." He replied back in a bored tone gesturing lazily to a window behind him and sure enough a small breeze from an open window entered the room. "What is it?"

"Sasuke and Sakura went on a mission so they won't be here so they asked me to say goodbye…More specifically Sakura asked me to. But mainly Hokage-sama wanted me to tell you you're going to have a little surprise after you're done with your students. Mendokusai…" Naruto winced at the word 'surprise' he had never liked surprises but had tolerated them before everything happened. Shikamaru closed his eyes for a minute then opened them looking straight into Naruto's eye. Naruto recognized the look in his eyes and before Shikamaru could say anything he said, "Don't ask. I'll tell you when I can or ready to. So…please…Just don't ask." Shikamaru sighed with slight irritation and went to the window, jumping on the sill he said, "Ja ne." Then he disappeared out the window without another look or word to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the time and sighed, it was 5:15 a.m. and he had to get ready for his students. Then suddenly he got an idea and he grinned wickedly as he looked at the clock. "I'll just pull a Kakashi-sensei on them after all it might be fun to see their expressions." He said to himself taking his time to get ready and head out to the training ground he had used as a child. By the time he was out the house it was already 6 o'clock. He arrived at the training ground at 6:30, a whole hour after the time he had told them to come. When he arrived he was walking casually up to them and was met with a familiar voice yelling, "Who do you think you are?! You kept these kids waiting a whole hour!!" The genin's looked smugly as a furious Iruka approached the blue eyed Jounin. When he noticed who it was Iruka stopped though and looked at the man mesmerized. The man's blue eye was warm and laughing as he grinned underneath the mask at Iruka. It was unmistakable who the person was as Iruka remembered Kakashi and this man's conversation. Softly and tearfully Iruka whispered, "N-Naruto?"

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei!" The children hadn't heard the name Iruka had whispered but they were dumbstruck when the man was embraced warmly by their old teacher. "So it is you! Are you getting Kakashi's bad habits?" Naruto laughed lightly and said, "Yeah, it's rubbing off on me. No one calls me Naruto anymore though…So…It's Naku for right now cuz I'm still on my mission…I blame Kakashi-sensei for corrupting me!!! Could you get him for me?" The scarred man blushed but laughed nodding his head deciding not to dwell on Naruto's abrupt change of topic but deciding to respect it. He knew these genin were in good hands, he could relax knowing his former student and adopted son would take care of them. Waving a goodbye to the shocked genin and giving a quick hug once again to Naruto he left the group. Naruto slowly turned around his one visible eye narrowed at the genin that gulped visibly. "Soo, a bunch of lowly genin tried to get me in trouble with my old sensei, huh? Now you've just made it worse on yourselves for this test. I was going to make this easy on all of you but forget that now. And if it so happens that you pass this test, I'll have you doing D ranked missions for two weeks." Suddenly, pissed off Okami reached for his kunai but the next thing he knew he was on the ground his face pushed into the earth and the hand that had reached for the kunai was twisted painfully behind his back. Itsuka and Lera looked at their sensei in surprise their breaths caught in their throats. They hadn't even seen him move at all, one moment he had been standing there talking to them and then the next he was crushing Okami into the dirt. Itsuka recovered quickly, smirking he said underneath his breath, "Loser." Suddenly, he was on the floor, a whining Okami on top of him and their sensei was in the same causal position he was in before Okami had tried to attack him as though nothing happened. Itsuka shoved Okami off roughly and glared at his teacher who he was sure was smirking at them under his face mask. Lera looked at their teacher warily and guessed that he would be able to best the Anbu and match the Anbu captain if he wanted to. Naruto yawned and looked at them with a lazy bored expression that rivaled Shikamaru's. "This is a waste of my time." All three genin looked at him confused and on guard which inwardly he approved of. "Let's get something straight, shall we children? You all disgust me. I do not see any of you as ninja let alone genin…Until you prove to me otherwise I will not take you seriously. Now for the test, you have to take these bells from me by lunch time."

He pulled out two bells that had a red string attached that was identical to the one Kakashi-sensei had used on them. "Now here's the catch…On top of getting them from me you have to find out where on my person they are hidden." And with a poof of smoke the bells were gone from his hand as though they had never been there in the first place. "But Sensei, there were only two bells and there are three of us." Naruto chuckled darkly and said to the girl, "Very good, Lera. I do believe you're smarter than your teammates here. That's right, there are only two bells and that's were things get interesting…For me at least. Whoever doesn't get a bell…Goes back to the Academy regardless. If none of you get the bells by lunchtime then you all go back to the Academy." Naruto grinned at their expressions then out of curiosity he asked, "Did you all have a good healthy breakfast?" All three glared at him and in unison yelled, "We didn't eat at all!!!" This only served to make Naruto's grin widen and he said, "All the more better. Now there is an easy way to get the bells but I'm not going to tell you." He looked at them pointedly as he said, "Okay, now that everything is explained and laid out. Get ready…Go!" With that shout they disappeared into the tree cover and he nodded approvingly. 'Very good. Your concealment are excellent…Well I didn't expect you to hide for long.' Naruto thought as he turned to face Okami, reminding him of his younger self. "My names Baranel Okami and I'm going to be Hokage someday! Nothings going to stop me from getting those bells!" Naruto got a flash of his first test with Kakashi-sensei and sighed exasperated thinking, 'I wonder if this is how Kakashi-sensei felt…I gotta remember to apologize to him later when I see him again.'

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Sasuke and Sakura sprinted toward the border of the fire country with their documents in hand as they hurried. They both wanted to get this mission over with so they can go back home and spend time with a certain blonde haired ninja. They also felt as though if they didn't keep an eye on him he would up and disappear again without a word this time. In their mutual silence they talked to each other without words, sharing their fears and doubts about the blonde and knowing he wasn't the same person they knew when they were younger genin's and chunin's. As though their fear and doubt urged them on their speed increase and Sasuke said trying to avoid that, "Who are the people we're picking up?" Sakura glanced at him from the side of her eyes and said, "I'm not sure, Tsunade-tono didn't put much information about them in the mission scroll. It just said that their names were Sakichi Ryo who's the older man and father of the girl, Sakichi Reiya. They have information that Tsunade wants and they wish to see someone in our village. Though everything is pretty vague and it says that we shouldn't question them about anything. They're waiting in a village called Hidden Village of Echoes in the Land of Shadows." Sasuke looked at Sakura and they caught each other's eyes as both silently agreed that something wasn't right with this mission. Why would two civilians need Anbu escorts and what made them so special. Then the words Tsunade had used came back to them.

**~Flashback~**

"…_This man is more important than you can imagine. Let him die and there will be serious consequences to be paid and not just by me. Oh there might be a woman with him so I expect you to protect her also. You will be leaving immediately. The minute you have your things ready you are to set off you have a long journey to the Land Of Shadows counting it's between the Land of Water and the Land of Wind. Say nothing of this to Naruto. Not a word of this to anyone, do you understand?"_

**~Flashback End~**

Both wondered why she didn't want them saying anything to Naruto or anyone else. But most of all whom would be taking their wrath out on them if they allowed these people to die even if it was by mistake. They couldn't dwell on this for long as they began to approach the border of their homeland and enter the Land of Water. They sped up a little more so that they could make it to the border, give their papers before passing on to the next check point where they would rest for a while. They had been traveling non-stop since they had left the village and though they had made good time. They needed their rest even if it meant losing time that they could use to hurry their mission up and get home.

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

All three genin woke up to being tied to a post that had been carved out from a tree. Naruto watched from a few yards away silently approving of how much more advanced they were compared to when he was small though he was annoyed at how naïve and stupid they were. Making a few hand signs he teleported over to them and yelled making them jump in surprise and fear, "You are all idiots!! Were you even trying to get the bells?!" They flinched at their sensei's voice and hard, cold eye as he looked down at them. "But Sensei-" Lera started weakly but a look from Naruto shut her up quickly and he continued on as though she had said nothing, "The whole point of this was so that you would use teamwork. If you don't then you're of no use to the team!" The three genin looked at their sensei shocked and Naruto remembered how similar their fighting had been to the way Kakashi had fought them when they first became genin. "Why do you think your in a three man squad?! For TEAMWORK!!! Teamwork is the most important thing on a mission, on any mission!" Before the three realized he cut Itsuka and Lera from their posts, leaving Okami still tied to his. He grabbed one of his kunai's and grabbing Itsuka's hair tightly in on hand, crushed him into the ground while putting the kunai to his throat. "Going solo and trying to do everything on your own puts you and your teammates in danger." Lera looked at the kunai pressed to Itsuka's neck in disbelief and horror. "S-Sensei?"

"Lera, kill Okami or I'll kill Itsuka." Lera paled and looked between the two boys at a loss for words, unsure of what to do. "Do it!" Lera looked at her sensei, close to tears and the atmosphere was tense as everyone waited for someone to do something. Then Naruto let out a tired sigh, shaking his head at them and secretly at himself. He let Itsuka go and said softly, "See? That's exactly what I mean…This could actually happen and all because you or somebody else wanted to be a hero or didn't work as a team." Itsuka dusted himself off, his face red from embarrassment and from his face being shoved into the dirt roughly and he backed away toward the other two. Lera ran toward him and began to cry apologizing continuously to both boys. Naruto turned away from them and looked at the monument that still looked sparkly and bright but sad at the same time. All three genin looked at him noticing his single sad blue eye. "These are heroes…real heroes of this village. Ninja who gave their lives up in the line of duty. Some…I knew very well…" Naruto ran his hand over a few names: _Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Benihime, Chouji Akimichi_. He remembered Sakura's words from the day a the restaurant when she had found out who he was…She had told him what had happened to them all.

**~Flashback~**

_Sakura looked at the table sadly as a soft sad sigh escaped her lips. Naruto looked at her questioningly and asked, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up to him and said sadly, "Konohamaru and Moegi are gone…So is Chouji…" Naruto looked at her unsure at first and cautiously asked, "What do you mean?" A single tear escaped her eye and she said softly, "They're dead…I'm sorry, Naruto." Naruto looked at her dumbstruck for a moment as he remembered the smiling Moegi and Konohamaru along with Udon trailing after him. Then he remembered Chouji always stuffing his face and the mission he had risked his life in with Naruto. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment to calm down he asked steadily, "How? What happened?" Sakura looked back at her hands that were folded on the table and said, "Konohamaru wasn't the same after you left neither was Chouji. Konohamaru looked up to you like a brother and you had become a best friend to Chouji other than Shikamaru. Though they both moved up and their skills sharpened there seemed to be something missing for both of them. Moegi tried to help Konohamaru the best she could just like Ino and Shikamaru tried to help Chouji they best they could." Sakura took a deep shaky breath and continued on, "Chouji…Chouji would always go away on suicide missions, taking missions no else dared to take. Always driving him-self to the brink…I think…I think he was looking for you…Any news or essence of where you could be. However…One day he just never came back from his mission. They went out to look for him and a few days later, they brought his body back with them. He looked peaceful almost…I think he knew he was going to die that time." Sakura wouldn't look Naruto in the eye as she continued but he stared at her, intently listening to all her words. "Konohamaru died trying to protect Moegi during an ambush on one of their missions. A man had come at her from behind and Konohamaru saw this and jumped infront of him taking the kunai to the heart. Moegi died trying to kill the man who did it but in the process…She died too." Naruto dropped his face into his hands but could not bring himself to cry._

**~Flashback End~**

Snapping back to the present Naruto looked at the genin , his eyes hard as he said roughly, "I will give you one last shot. Here are your bento's Lera, Itsuka. Okami, you get to stay there and watch them eat it."

"Why!?" The genin screeched out at his sensei angrily. "Because you tried to handle everything on your own and rushed straight in. Itsuka, Lera don't you dare feed Okami. It's going to be tougher this evening." With that said Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke making the genin look around warily. The two genin tried to spare the boy from hearing them chew their food but his stomach growled as he smelled it instead. He refused to complain though and just looked straight ahead with determined eyes. Looking at her food and sighing, Lera got up and walked over to Okami offering her leftovers to him. "Lera, what are you doing?" Lera looked at Itsuka her eyes were guilty and sad as she said, "We can't just leave him like this! Besides if we plan on working together Okami needs his strength." Itsuka sighed and glared at the boy reluctantly acknowledging that she was right. "Kami, help us if that nutty Sensei's watching…" He muttered under his breath and just when they were going to feed Okami a voice bellowed, "What are you doing?!" Okami yelped and Lera stifled a scream, dropping the bento. Itsuka made no noise as he seemed to have frozen completely in place but if anyone looked closely they would be able to see him trembling. Naruto stared at them for a while with a single cold eye and his arms crossed over his chest angrily. Suddenly, he broke out laughing and grinned at them as he said, "Congrats! You all pass!" All three genin were stunned as their mouths hung open freely and they stared at their sensei. "We ignored your orders though, Sensei." Lera said timidly, watching Naruto warily as though he would suddenly attack her. Naruto chuckled softly and said simply, "So what? Any lamebrain can follow orders. I wanted you three to work together and you did, so…You pass!" Naruto looked at them with a bit of sadness as he looked back toward the monument and he said quietly, "Ninja who break rules are scum…But…Ninja who don't help their comrades are even worse than scum." He quoted Kakashi's words and felt as though they were directed at him more than anything now. Suddenly, a glimmer appeared in his eye that the three never saw before and Naruto's eye crinkles as he smiles at the genin. "Tomorrow and for the rest of the week we go on missions." Suddenly, his smile turned sadistic and he said tauntingly, "But! Like I promised you earlier for two weeks you will get nothing but D ranked missions." The three genin groaned, they had hoped he had forgotten about that condition. "By the way…My names Naku Namikaze…It's a pleasure to meet you all." Suddenly, Naruto sensed a presence coming at him from behind at full speed and he stepped to the side as a man with a head full of shaggy brown hair landed face first in the spot he was in before. The man got up and turned to Naruto showing that the man had chocolate brown eyes, sharp canine teeth, two fang-like marks under his eyes and a wide grin that was similar to Naruto's. Naruto recognized him instantly and grinned happily as he cried out, "Kiba!!" The dog-boy, now man, laughed deeply and said, "That was really rude!!" Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted replying, "No, it's rude to try and jump on somebody when they're trying to teach their students." Kiba growled playfully and threw a light punch at the blonde haired man who easily dodged. Then it clicked into place and noticing the pieces falling together for Naruto Kiba said, "Tsunade filled us in, _Naku_." Naruto blushed lightly when there was a booming bark and a huge dog bounded up to the men that were old time friends. Naruto patted the dog's head and said, "Wow, Akamaru! You've grown huge!! You're already bigger than I am!" Akamaru licked Naruto and suddenly everyone, except for Sasuke and Sakura, from the original nine showed up. Neji and Lee groaned when they found out that the man who had gotten passed them was none other than Naruto but the welcomed him good-naturedly. Ino hung all over Naruto showering him with compliments while a jealous Shikamaru glared at her. Tenten stood by Neji, his arm around her waist and she smiled welcoming at Naruto. Hinata gave Naruto a brilliant smile when she saw him which he returned wholeheartedly and Shino nodded toward Naruto in a silent greeting. Finally, noticing his over whelmed students he cleared his voice to quiet down their voices and catch their attention. "These are my little soldier's right here. The Blondie is Itsuka, chocolate head is Okami and the black haired girl is Lera." The original nine all bowed to the genin and the genin bowed back. Naruto bent down so only his team could hear, "You should go before they decide to gobble you up." Okami snickered amused, Itsuka glared at Naruto not finding what he said the least bit funny or amusing and Lera blushed deeply. All three left without another word and went home to rest and wash themselves. 'Remember to get Tsunade-babachan for telling them I'm here.' Naruto thought as Kiba grabbed his wrist and began to drag him away toward a restaurant. They sat down as waiters put tables together to accommodate their number of people and the waiters handed out a menu. After ordering a round of beer all around-except for Neji, Hinata and Shino-they sat quietly for a moment until Ino decided to speak first. "Chouji's gone." Naruto looked down at the table where his hands were folded together and nodded his head slowly before saying softly, "I know…Sakura told me what happened…About Moegi and Konohamaru too. I'm sorry." Ino shook her head and sighed a little sadly before saying, "No…It's not your fault." Naruto looked up at her and smiled sadly and she returned it. Both had found out years ago when they were still chuunin that they thought of the other like a sibling and it helped that they looked similar.

There was silence again before Naruto grinned and said looking at Kiba and Shino, "I heard you two are _really_ close now." Kiba blushed bright red while Shino smirked and said in his deep soft voice, "You could say that." Kiba yelped and screeched out, "Shino!!!" Everyone laughed and instantly the tense atmosphere changed as well as relaxed like it was when they were kids. Suddenly, Shikamaru asked, "How's your mission going? Meet anyone special?" Naruto immediately knew what he was talking about and gave him a dirty look from across the table which Shikamaru pointedly ignored. The waiter came then with a beer for each of them and Naruto took a swing of his before saying nonchalantly, "I'm still on duty for my mission and I've met a lot of special people. You know me and how I seem to attract trouble everywhere I go." Naruto noticed Shikamaru's eyes narrow and he was about to speak when Neji asked, "What was your mission about anyway? You never told us, you just up and left one day." Naruto tensed slightly but said, "Sorry but until the mission is over I can't say anything." Neji gave Naruto a thoughtful look before nodding his head in understanding. Grinning at Neji and Tenten Naruto asked, "Now what's this I hear about you two having kids?" Tenten blushed lightly but said, "Yes, we have twins. They're still babies, only one year old. Both are boys, Roku and Riku are their names." Naruto's eyes light up and he bounced up and down in his seat as he asked, "Can I visit and see them? Are they small? Who did they come out to look like?" Neji laughed along with everyone else except Shikamaru who examined him. "Easy Naruto-kun. You can pass by anytime to visit them. They have the Hyuuga family's eyes of course but Tenten's face." Neji answered after finally calming down and stifling a few more laughs. Naruto snickered and looked at Rock lee before winking at him and saying, "I heard you finally got a hold of Sakura-chan. Good going!" Lee blushed also but cried out, "IT'S ALL THANKS TO MY YOUTHFULNESS!!! GAI-SENSEI I HOPE I MADE YOU PROUD WITH MY SPRING TIME YOUTH!!!" Naruto winced and muttered, "Nice to know he didn't change…Though I might've liked it if he did." The table burst out laughing as Lee blushed a darker shade of red and Naruto grinned shaking his head apologetically.

Naruto glanced over next to him at Hinata who laughed quietly and smiled softly before asking her, "So anyone of interest to you, Hina-chan? Anything I should know about?" Hinata blushed lightly at his nickname for her but shook her head and said softly, "No…No one or anything of interest." Naruto pouted before laughing and said, "Awww! That's no fun Hina-chan! There has to be something or someone." This time Hinata hesitated and looked at him for a moment before looking back down at the table and shaking her head and with a barely audible sigh said, "No…Sorry, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled again and bumped her shoulder lightly with his own and said, "Don't worry 'bout it Hinata-chan." The gang joked and talked for the rest of the time and tried to catch up on everything that they missed out in the others lives. Naruto was shocked to find out that they barely hung out together anymore ever since he had left and couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Sasuke looked into the fire as he waited for Sakura to finish changing into civilian looking clothing. He already had changed into his the minute they had stopped to rest after passing the border. They hadn't wanted to look to suspicious as they walked through the Land Of Water. Sasuke looked up when he heard movement and saw Sakura walking toward him and the little campfire they had going. She sat across from him and looked into the small fire also as a dazed look graced her face and a small sigh escaped her lips. Sasuke looked at her questioningly and as though hearing his unspoken question she asked, "Why do you think Naruto's back after all this time? I mean it's been eight years since he left the village…It's been a longer time since when you were away." Sasuke also pondered this and remembered when Sasuke had found out who Naruto really was that day. Sasuke hesitated at first before saying, "He had said that he had no leads anymore and that was the only reason he was back." Sakura looked up at Sasuke her gaze puzzled and said questioningly, "No leads?" Sasuke shook his head and said, "I don't know what he meant by that…But his eyes…There was nothing there when he said it except this murderous intent and rage that was hidden. It was a completely different Naruto than the Naruto we grew up with." Sakura nodded her head before asking, "Are any of us the same since we were little kids? I mean…Look at you…Look at me!...We're nothing like how we used to be…Can we really expect for Naruto not to change." Sasuke nodded his head in reluctant agreement but said, "Something tells me that whatever happened on his mission…Still haunts him. His e-" Sasuke was about to tell Sakura about Naruto's eye but something made him stop and glare at the fire before saying, "Alright no more talking…We have to head out as soon as the dawn breaks so we should get some sleep." Sakura nodded agree and was about to lay down but hesitated until Sasuke said, "Don't worry. I'll take the first watch and wake you when it's your turn." Sakura nodded then gave him a pointed look that said 'I expect you to wake me up for my watch.' Before she laid down and fell asleep. Sasuke smiled softly and acknowledged the fact that Sakura and his relationship _had_ changed since they were little. They now felt comfortable around each other and they felt like brother and sister, though there were times when they wanted to throttle each other. Sasuke looked up into the sky and sighed wondering what this mission was really getting them into and what did these people know that Tsunade wanted them.

Sasuke's mind raced with unanswered questions but he hoped that once they had the civilians and they were taken by the Konoha, he'd have all the answers he wanted. His eyes narrowed as he thought if he didn't get them he would go to a certain blonde ninja and force the answers out of him. Sasuke bit his lip when a little voice in his mind said, 'If he's still there when you get back.'

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

Kyuu-

Alright! This is something I want you readers to keep in mind!! Remember the name 'Land Of Shadows' n' yes I'm aware in the anime there is no such land!! I made it up silly!! Anyways!!! The name 'Land Of Shadows' is connected to the title 'Lost In Shadows'.

**RM-** You should all keep in mind that Naruto and Co. are now all grown up and are well into their twenties.

**Naruto-**Here's the list of how old they all are:

+Me (Naruto)- 24

+Sasuke- 24

+Sakura- 23

-Shikamaru- 25

-Chouji- deceased at age 22

-Ino-24

*Kiba- 24

*Shino- 25

*Hinata- 23

~Tenten- 25

~Neji- 26

~Rock lee- 26

&Temari- 25

&Kankuro-26

&Gaara- 25

+…Sai- 26

**Sasuke-**We hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next should be coming out soon.

**Kyuu-** This one is out earlier than we expected it to be.

**RM-** Next chapter is definitely going to be interesting. Again we'd like to thank all you reviewers as well as readers and we'll be getting to you as soon as we can!!!

**Naruto-** Are we going to have a repeat of my childhood? Because It was pretty scary and pulse pounding and I mean they're just kids.

**Sasuke-** *smirks* You're not scared…Are you dobe?

**Naruto-***glares* Of course not!! And stop calling me that!!!

**RM-** Oh grow up!! I want cookies!!!!

**Naruto & Sasuke-** 0.0….*sweatdrop*

**Kyuu-** *sighs* Anyways, here's a little preview to what's going to be going on in the next chapter!! Ja ne!!!

**Everyone-** Ja ne!!!

**Preview:**

_Tugging at his mask that he'd grown accustomed to wearing over the years he muttered softly, "I've gotten too soft." Lera and Okami Laughed while Itsuka's mouth twitched upward a little at their Sensei's complaint. _

"_Tsunade-babachan? Do you have a C ranked mission I could take them on?" Tsunade smiled endearingly and said, "Actually, I do. A woman came today and asked for bodyguards. She's a famous writer and she wants to go back to her homeland." Tsunade looked at one of the doors and said, "Come on in!" The door opened and a woman around her twenties with dark brown hair that was almost black with green eyes walked in. She had a slightly tanned complexion. "Naruto, this is Kimihiro Yuko."_

"_How are Sasuke and Sakura-chan?" Tsunade shook her head and said, "Nothing yet but don't worry. Sasuke isn't Anbu captain for nothing and Sakura is second command, so they're bound to come back in one piece. They'll bring them here in one piece and unharmed." Naruto's eye narrowed and his eyebrow arched questioningly as he said questioningly, "Them?...Who's 'them'?" Hurriedly as she realized her mistake she said, "Don't worry about it, just get your genin ready!"_

_Sasuke slumped against the chair of the inn they were staying in as he waited for the older gentleman to make his way to them. Sakura looked around fully alert and tensed, she was covered in mud like he was as it had started raining just when they entered this little village. Suddenly, the man appeared and gave them a warm smile that seemed to relax them both. "What can I get the both of you?" Sakura smiled warmly back and said, "Something hot to drink if it's not too much trouble."_

"_And something warm to eat, please." Sasuke added as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach thanking Kami that his stomach didn't growl at that point. The man smiled and called a younger male over giving him some orders. _

_Sakura glanced at Sasuke who nodded slightly so only she would notice and she looked back at the elderly man. "We're traveling to visit a friend of mine. Her name's Reiya Sakichi." Sakura said, lying through her teeth as she went but she immediately noticed the elderly man's eyes darken and he said, "I wouldn't advise you going there now young ones." Sakura frowned and asked, "Why? What's wrong?" The man sighed and looked around before leaning forward and talking softly, "It's sad really...You're friends _

_sister...Is dead, killed."_

_To be Continued..._


	8. Too Ironic, Why me?

**Kyuu-** Hello again to all my readers and I hope you are all looking forward to a new chapter to this story.

**RM-** Konnichi wa!!!! It's sooo good to see you minna!!!

**Naruto-** What's the matter with the both of you?

**Sasuke-** You two are acting really weird…Did ya take your medication?

**Kyuu-** I'm going to ignore that Sasu and pretend I didn't hear you. We are both pleased to be working on this story cause this is our absolute favorite scenario!!!

**RM-** Honto ni!!! Yosh!!! Work, work, work!!!! *marches off*

**Sasuke-** Um….Was she supposed to do that? Is that allowed? Can I do that now?

**Kyuu-** *sweatdrop* Actually…No she wasn't suppose to…I suppose she can do that since it's to hurry with the work for this chapter. So…no, you cannot do that unless you want Naruto-kun to be left alone with-

**Sasuke-***glares* Nevermind…Can we just get this going already?

**Naruto-** Actually Kyuu has a few things to say to everyone so yeah. You're going to have to wait Teme.

**Kyuu-** *cold smile* Oh yes, thank you for reminding me, naru-naru.

**Gaara-** You had to open your mouth, baka.

**Kyuu-** Aww don't be like that Rara-kun. Ahem…I'm sure you all remember me bringing up my poll on my profile from earlier chapters…I have to say this and I'm sorry but…

**IF I DO NOT START GETTING VOTES YOU WILL NEVER SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY UP!!!** Then I'll sic Gaara on you. ^^ SO…please be smart readers and start voting so that way I can know what story you would like next…Or else…=) Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!!

**Gaara-** *sigh* Just please vote so she can stop acting like a mad person. Thank you for reviewing everyone and we hope you enjoy this. Now on to the legal stuff…

**Naruto-** Angela Kyuuchi The FAllen does not own Naruto or any of the characters though she has been trying to steal Kishimoto-sama's manuscript.

**Sasuke-** You area all warned now that there will be violence, profanity, swearing, OOCness, maybe some spoilers, and blood.

**Kyuu-** We hope you enjoy this chapter and if I feel nice I'll post an extra chappie…Maybe…I'm still thinking about it…

**Gaara-** Here's all info you need for the chapter:

**~Flashback~**

=//= scene change

*** Character POV change or thought length

**!!!** spoiler alert

(…) A/N

"…"character talk

'…'character thought

**Inside Naruto and Kyuubi**

"…"_**Kyuubi and Naruto talking**_

'…' _**Kyuubi and Naruto thinking**_

'…'_blah. __Dream_

* * *

Lost in Shadows

Chapter 6- Too Ironic, Why me?!

**Naruto leaned against one of the bars to the cage of the Kyuubi and sighed tiredly. He couldn't sleep as usually because the dreams would then come and he'd be awakened anyway. This was his only sanctuary now that he was here again and even then it still wasn't a complete sanctuary. **_**He**_** would be coming soon and so he had to protect them all whether this time he died or not. Suddenly, something soft and fluffy wrapped around his torso and began to pull him through the bars into the darker side of the prison. Naruto sighed and unwrapped the tail from him and walked through the bars towards the horse sized fox that contained nine tails. No longer did the Kyuubi look like a blood thirsty demon and no longer were the gates locked for it. The Kyuubi was free to roam around in his head as he wished and he often helped the blonde through troubling times. Naruto sat against the foxes side as it was lying down on it's stomach with it's paws crossed infront of it. As soon as Naruto was comfortable the Kyuubi wrapped it's tails around Naruto bathing him in warmth that made him drowsy. **

"_**You've been tense, Kit."**_

"_**Can you blame me? I don't know what's going to happen and if he'll pull through with his threat…He's a mad man…A dangerous mad man."**_

**The Kyuubi let out a low rumbling growl that vibrated through Naruto's whole being. Naruto had started to talk to the Kyuubi right after he left the village to fulfill his mission. He had learned that the Kyuubi wasn't really a bad demon just another being that made mistakes and let its temper get the better of it. The Kyuubi hadn't really meant to attack this village but a demon had threatened him and his land so he had lost his temper and went on a rampage then a human had taken control of him and guided him to the village. The same human that they both hunted for much of his adolescence and still continued to hunt. The Kyuubi had become very protective of the blonde and even went so far as to call Naruto his 'kit'. Though sometimes the demon could be harsh and scary it was usually calm and empathic to everything and everyone. However, the human that was torturing both of them had caused the demon a deep hatred toward him. Then on top of it during his mission they had bonded together and ended up starting to merge together. That was also one of the reason's his eyes was the eye of the Kyuubi. **

"_**Soon we will get him and he will regret ever messing with us. He will regret what he's done to you kit, what he's done to both of us."**_

**Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes as he leaned completely against the huge fox and letting himself sleep. He could hear the foxes soft purring as the Kyuubi also began to fall asleep, bringing his head around to lie atop of Naruto's lap with his tails wrapped around both of them. Soon they were both fast asleep and sharing dreams.**

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Two weeks passed and like Naruto had promised the little genin they only had D rank missions. They had moaned and groaned, all except Itsuka, about the missions even though Naruto trained them while on it. He had taught them tree walking with only your feet using chakra control, he taught them water walking after Itsuka and Okami had spotted him doing it-it had taken almost the whole week for them to learn it-then he had taught them how to suppress their chakra better than they had before. Though Okami was loud at times as well as excelling in strength he knew when to shut up and use his stealth to the best of his advantage. Itsuka excelled in stealth but though his frame was small and weak looking, his elegant hands and body used deadly strikes that would easily break a persons neck then lastly was Lera who excelled in chakra control and though she could get stronger her stealth was also excellent. Finally, the finished another of their D ranked missions and were about to report to Tsunade about it when Okami started pulling at his sleeve asking,

"Naku-sensei, Naku-sensei!! Please, please, _please_ can we go on a better mission!?"

Naruto looked at the three as they waited outside Tsunade's office. Both Lera and Okami looked at him pleadingly and even though Itsuka tried to keep his face neutral, Naruto could see the hope in his eyes also. Sighing, Naruto gave in and said in defeat,

"Fine, I'll see if I can get us at least a C ranked mission but I wont promise anything. Tsunade has to be in a good mood and that's if her advisor doesn't decide to refuse or at least try to refuse."

Naruto wouldn't admit it out loud but he was getting bored of all these D ranked missions so he was actually giddy to get a higher ranked mission. Tugging at his mask that he'd grown accustomed to wearing over the years he muttered softly,

"I've gotten too soft."

Lera and Okami Laughed while Itsuka's mouth twitched upward a little at their Sensei's complaint. Finally, they entered the office in a single file and saw that both Iruka and Kakashi was there talking. Naruto beamed behind his mask and said loudly,

"Hi Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! It's been a while, long time no see!"

Iruka smiled at the group and smiled warmly at Naruto then said, "Hello Nar-Naku. You should come by the house sometimes. I hardly see you anymore."

Naruto chuckled and said,

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. I'll see if I can and I promise to come by more often."

Kakashi stepped forward and looked at the genin, slightly amused and Naruto could see it shining in his eyes.

"I heard you did the same test on them that I did with you, Sasuke and Sakura."

At the names of the Anbu's all three children paled and look at Naruto beginning to remember the conversation from when they all first met. Naruto Laughed and said,

"Yeah but I added certain elements to it."

Kakashi chuckled and replied,

"I see you're taking after me…And from what I hear it's not just the ideas but the lateness as well."

Naruto pouted playfully and retorted,

"Yeah!! All your bad habits are rubbing off on me. I should tell Iruka-sensei to _get_ you back for that."

The tanned teacher blushed, becoming flustered while Kakashi just chuckled softly finding Naruto amusing as usual. He had missed the little blonde and he was glad to have his friend and old student back in the village. He mused about this as he walked back to his scarred lover who was still a bit flustered. The children suddenly began bombarding Naruto with questions seeing a chance to get answers.

"You used to work with Sakura-sama!?"

"What were they like when they were our age?"

"You know Uchiha Sasuke personally?!"

Naruto laughed as the questions came and finally said,

"Easy, _easy_! Not so many questions at one time, alright? Yes I was teamed up with Sasuke and Sakura-chan when we were just genin's like you guys. We were actually a lot like you three."

Naruto ruffled Itsuka's and Okami's hair looking at them straight in the eyes and said,

"Except me and Sasuke used to argue a lot more than you two. A bit of…Friendly rivalry."

Kakashi snorted at this and said highly amused,

"Ha! Friendly rivalry?! Every chance you and Sasuke got, you were at each others throats. Even when you two were friends officially, you fought a lot thought it calmed down a bit to where you weren't trying to _kill_ each other."

Naruto flinched a little and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Just in time Tsunade walked in and looked up in surprise to see Naruto and his group but it wasn't a long lasting expression.

"Oh! The brat's here…It's about time."

Naruto glared at her meaningfully and said,

"Sorry it took me so long, _Old-Hag_."

He emphasized the last past and barely dodged a sharp pen that she threw at him with deadly precision. He pushed Okami forward and had him give the report, when he was done he was about to leave when the three genin looked at him meaningfully and pleadingly. Remembering his words, Naruto turned back around and said,

"Tsunade-babachan? Do you have a C ranked mission I could take them on?"

Tsunade smiled endearingly and said,

"Actually, I do. A woman came today and asked for bodyguards. She's a famous writer and she wants to go back to her homeland."

Tsunade looked at one of the doors and said,

"Come on in!"

The door opened and a woman around her twenties with dark brown hair that was almost black with green eyes walked in. She had a slightly tanned complexion.

"Naruto, this is Kimihiro Yuko."

Naruto bowed respectfully to the woman while saying,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kimihiro-san."

The woman looked him over and asked distastefully,

"How can I trust a ninja who doesn't show his appearance, even to his comrades and superior?"

Everyone hushed as they looked at Naruto to see what his reaction would be, especially the genin. The genin had tried many times to see what their sensei looked like without the mask and bandanna all the while reminding him of his genin days. Sighing in defeat, Naruto looked at the woman and said,

"If that will make you more comfortable on our journey I shall take my mask and bandanna off."

Without waiting for a reply from her he reached for his bandanna and the edge of his mask. In one fluid movement both mask and bandanna came off, revealing his blonde locks of hair as they tumbled down. Thankfully, his left eye was closed but revealed the scar that was similar to Kakashi's. The eye was immediately covered by his bangs that was longer on the left side for exactly that purpose. Iruka, the three genin and the woman were speechless as they looked at the blonde who seemed to be inhuman. He was handsome to the point were he looked bewitching. Blushing a little he rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Naruto you will escort and guard Kimihiro with your team and get her to the grass village."

Naruto took Itsuka's and Okami's head in his hands and bowed them -knowing Lera would bow respectfully on her own- and said,

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

The three genin began to file out but Itsuka noticed Naruto's hesitation and lagged behind to listen to their conversation. Turning to Tsunade as the woman walked out finally he asked,

"How are Sasuke and Sakura-chan?"

Tsunade shook her head and said,

"Nothing yet but don't worry. Sasuke isn't Anbu captain for nothing and Sakura is second command, so they're bound to come back in one piece. They'll bring them here in one piece and unharmed."

Naruto's eye narrowed and his eyebrow arched questioningly as he said questioningly,

"Them? Who's 'them'?"

Hurriedly as she realized her mistake she said,

"Don't worry about it and just get your genin ready!"

When Itsuka saw the conversation was over he hurried out so he wouldn't get caught by his sensei. A few seconds after he joined his team mates, Naruto arrived with his mask and bandanna back on.

"We'll meet at the west gate in twenty minutes."

With that Naruto was gone and the genin fanned out to hurry home and get ready for their first C ranked mission.

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Sasuke and Sakura had been walking for more than a week or so, hardly getting any rest or stopping at all and they still had a ways to go. They came into a little town and looked around as they tried to find somewhere to stay. Their clothes they had changed into to blend in were dirty and tattered. Later on, Sasuke slumped against the chair of the inn they were staying in as he waited for the older gentleman to make his way to them. Sakura looked around fully alert and tensed waiting for anything to happen. She was covered in mud like he was as it had started raining just when they got deeper into this little village. Suddenly, the man appeared and gave them a warm smile that seemed to relax them both.

"What can I get the both of you?"

Sakura smiled warmly back and said,

"Something hot to drink if it's not too much trouble."

"And something warm to eat, please."

Sasuke added as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach thanking Kami that his stomach didn't growl at that point. The man smiled and called a younger male over giving him some orders. The man had ear-length chestnut hair that fell straight down, his complexion was of a man who worked out in the fields and his eyes were a warm brown hazel. He looked them over and gave them another warm smile and said,

"You young ones look like you need a place to stay. How about I put ya up in my little inn across from here. You can rest and take some time to get some better clothing for your travels. Would you mind telling me where you're going?"

Sasuke and Sakura hesitated for a moment but they warmed to the man and Sasuke said,

"We're going to the Land Of Shadows."

The man brightened immediately and he said happily,

"What good luck I have a cousin that owns a bed & breakfast near the border where you can rest! I'll send him a message to let him know you will be coming. Do you have a map where I can show you where it's at?"

Sakura chuckled and brought out a map, making sure not to reveal the mission scroll as she pulled it out. He looked the map over for the area and spotted it near their own circled village across the border. Nodding his head he took the quill they offered and circled the small village that was just a mile or two from the border where they needed to cross.

"Look at this. It seems it is not too far from where you need to go, young ones. I will send out a letter to my cousin so he will be ready. Come now, I will show you to your beds and have them bring your food and hot drinks to you their. You look ready to collapse and we would not want that."

He pulled them along and out the store to an inn that they hadn't noticed before. They felt their spirits rise when they stepped in and the warm atmosphere engulfed them relaxing their tense muscles. As he led them to their room Sakura smiled and said,

"Thank you for allowing us to stay. We could pay you in the morning if it's alright. You're being soo kind."

The man waved it off with his hand and looked at her his eyes softening as he said,

"Nonsense! I will take no money from either of you. In truth…You both remind me of my son and daughter before they…Left…"

Sakura and Sasuke immediately felt his sadness and frowned not liking how this kind upbeat gentleman suddenly seemed old and bent. But just as suddenly he was upbeat again and he was shining with smiles as well as greeting people who walked past in the halls. Finally, they got to their room and the man handed them some clothes that used to be owned by his own children. Soon after he left a boy brought up their food in a tray and they gave him a small tip with the money they could spare. As soon as they had warm food and drinks in their systems they began to drift off in their warm beds that felt heavenly to them after all that time outside. The next day Sasuke and Sakura woke up to soft knocking at the door and Sasuke ended up getting it since Sakura just rolled over in bed and buried her head in the pillow. Getting up and stumbling to the door he opened it to see a young woman who seemed regal in a way. She had ebony hair and clear brown eyes that seemed to shine and shimmer in the light. She smiled warmly at Sasuke and he had a flash of the man's smile before she said,

"Uncle said we had guests in this room and to show you to breakfast. I'll wait out here and escort you after you're done getting ready."

Sasuke nodded his head and thanked her quietly and she laughed it off saying it was her pleasure. After closing the door Sasuke walked over to Sakura's bed and looked over for a moment debating how to wake her. Finally he shrugged his shoulders and ripped the sheets from her clutches causing her to squeak in surprise and out rage from being awoken so rudely.

She glared at the snickering raven and grumbled darkly as she got up from the bed and gathered some clothes that the man had given her the night before. Realizing what she was about to do Sasuke raced to pick up his clothes but it was too late and she ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. He glared at the door slightly annoyed but waited for her to get out after her shower and dressing. He slammed the door shut and quickly showered before getting dressed also then joining Sakura outside with the younger woman. They walked peacefully to the door as neither Sakura nor he were really morning people though they messed with each to her a little to awaken fully. As they entered there was a loud deep rumbling laugh and they looked to see the man with some of the customers joking. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help the smile that tugged at their lips as they watched the man with his contagious smile and laugh. It wasn't till then that they realized that he reminded them of the old Naruto who had been their childhood friend and comrade. The same loud laugh, the huge grin, playful manner, all of it was identical to the blonde's even his eyes were the same though not in color. His eyes were wide and told all of his emotions and sparkled with life as well as laughter. They both felt a light pang in their hearts as they missed Naruto and their home but it was quickly erased when the man spotted them and rushed over to them.

"You're up!! How wonderful!!"

He looked at the girl and said,

"Thank you, Akitoki. You're such a good niece."

The girl blushed lightly but smiled happily at her uncles praise then quickly covered it with a scolding face as she asked,

"Did you introduce yourself to them?!"

The man looked aghast as he realized he hadn't and quickly bowed to Sasuke and Sakura before saying,

"My sincerest apologies. My name is Ichiro Akimichi and I'm the Mayor of this small town. This is my niece from my brothers side Akitoki Akimichi. My I ask your names?"

"My names Yuuki Ichihara and this is my step-sister, Mai Ichihara. It's a pleasure to meet you, Akimichi-san, Akitoki-san."

"Iie. Onegai. Call me Ichi, Yuuki-kun, Mai-chan."

Both Sasuke and Sakura smiled at him and nodded their heads. They felt at home with this man as he led them to a table and ordered food for them. His personality seemed to warm people up and make them trust him completely. When he suddenly turned to them with a serious face they were taken a little off guard but he said,

"You two should know that I've heard rumors of bandits attacking people on the road. I'm sure the both of you plan on leaving today but I beg you to be careful on your journey. If you ever should need help or a place to stay you may come to me and my hone. There will always be a place for you and your friends here."

Both young adults were touched by the man's concern and sincerity so they nodded solemnly and they received a bright warm smile for it. They chatted for a while before Ichiro deemed it best to start their journey and that his cousin was already waiting for their arrival. They would take another two days till they reached the village Ichiro had circled on their map so they agreed that it was time to go. After being waved off and entering the foliage where they wouldn't be seen both Sasuke and Sakura sprinted toward the village. They didn't want to be caught by the bandits and neither did they want to have this trip dragged out. They had traveled half of the way when the sun began to set and that's when everything began to go wrong. Suddenly, both Sasuke and Sakura sensed a presence and shuriken's that were flying their way so they stopped in mid step causing the shuriken's to fly past them. Sasuke felt his annoyance rise as he began to calculate the accuracy of the throws and knew it wasn't a regular bandit.

"They're not regular bandits…They're-"

"Ninja…I know."

Sasuke nodded his head and pressed his back against hers as they looked around for the attackers. Suddenly there was a deep laugh and a voice said,

"Finally we found you guys. We were wondering when the ninja sent to get those guys were going to come so that we could get the information we need. We've been attacking a whole bunch of people trying to find you guys."

Suddenly, a man stepped out of the shadows and two other guys stepped out behind him, all of them had huge grins on their faces. Sakura clenched her jaw and bit her tongue to quite from retorting or losing her temper. Sasuke could feel her tense up against his back and he remembered she didn't like when people got hurt 'because of her' as she said. Sasuke growled low and smirked at the men as they didn't even realize that they were practically already dead. They were all Jounin against two Anbu meaning they stood no chance at winning against he and Sakura. Suddenly, they both disappeared and appeared behind the two guys behind the first guy but they had sensed this and whirled around sending out punches and kick's that Sakura and Sasuke easily dodged or blocked. The first guy watched with mild-interest but examined Sasuke and Sakura as they fought his henchmen. He smirked as the raven haired man snapped ones man's neck and the pink haired girl shoved a kunai into the others heart. He stood casually, watching them as they watched him but when they were about to attack he smiled and said,

"Maybe another time, children."

Just as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared from sight making Sasuke growl in annoyance and Sakura break a tree with her chakra filled punch in anger. They both gathered themselves knowing they had lost time because of them and continued sprinting on towards the small town Ichiro had showed them.

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Naruto growled deep in his throat as the woman continued chattering about how big and strong he was and how he was probably the strongest guy in the village. Then on top of it, it didn't help that his oh-so-loyal students were snickering and laughing while it happened but sometimes he would have revenge when she went to them to coddle them and pinch their cheeks. Then he would snicker and laugh until she was back with him and making his life miserable. Naruto groaned mentally and thought

'No wonder Sasuke would run away or try to avoid his fangirls. It's fucking annoying and scary!!! Damn it she's so fucking clingy!!!'

Just as he thought this he felt a sudden killer intent that wasn't his or any of his students and stopped the whole move. The genin went on high alert also at their sensei's sudden change in demeanor. They had never seen him this serious and it made them tense as well as wary about everything around them. The woman's eyes darted around nervously as she began to notice the change in atmosphere around the group. Suddenly, a wind barrier was put around the genin and the woman as shuriken's and kunai flew at them. They hit the barrier and fell uselessly to the floor and the barrier went down slowly and a little cautiously. They all looked at Naruto who was glaring icily at a particular spot in the foliage, his lips curled in a silent snarl. They had almost reached the grass village and yet he wasn't surprise that he had finally come upon the problem. The reason she wanted bodyguards though from the killer intent he felt this mission should be a B ranked mission at least. This person was a trained ninja and what's worse, Naruto could tell it was a rogue ninja by how carelessly that person had let their killer intent slip. Suddenly a figure formed in the darkness as the person stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The man could have been a few years older than Naruto yet he seemed years older by the look in his eyes as he looked at them with amusement.

"Yare, yare…My prey finally came…I've been waiting for _sooo_ long and I'm intent on getting this job done. If you leave now ninja and take your pathetic packrats with you I wont kill you. Just leave the woman here…We have much to discuss."

Naruto debated what he should do then remembered what happened his first supposed 'C' ranked mission that turned out to actually be at least a B ranked mission. Sighing he new he couldn't possibly leave Kimihiro-san here but he wanted to get his students out of their and assessing this guy, he wasn't as strong as Zabuza was or Haku but he was _very_ close to the same level of strength. Glaring hard at the man he said softly in a deadly calm voice,

"Itsuka get Kimihiro-san out of here, Okami watch his back, Lera stay near Kimihiro-san. And don't stop running till you get to the village. Finish the mission."

Itsuka and Okami hesitated realizing what Naruto was implying and Lera asked with her voice full of unshed tears,

"But sensei…"

"Go on guys…I'll be right behind you. I'll watch you guys back and I promise not to let you die."

All the while Naruto had talked he hadn't let his eyes wander from the man infront of him who was now scowling at the blonde. Suddenly, he charged at him and Naruto vaguely registered Lera's cry and the boys yells before he and the man were trading hits and blocks. Realizing they still hadn't moved he roared out,

"Move!!! Now!!! You're first priority is to finish this mission! You are to get Kimihiro-san to the village hidden in the grass! Now get moving."

Naruto hissed out in pain as the man slashed him across the chest with a kunai and rushed the man grabbing him around the waist and shoving him farther away from the group, He hoped they would heed his words and go so he could you _that_ and hurry up and get rid of the guy that was being such a pest. Suddenly the man called out,

"Fuuton: wayward travel no jutsu!!"

Suddenly, Naruto felt a gust of wind come his way and slip under his feet causing him to lose his footing and fall. Quickly the guy made more hand signs before yelling,

"Fuuton: wind prison no jutsu!!"

"Shimatta!!" _Damn it!!_

Naruto cried as the air around him got heavy and the wind pushed against him and before he knew it he was trapped in an invisible box. Naruto growled in annoyance and began to bang against the invisible walls earning small cuts and slices as the wind retaliated. Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled angrily

"Let my sensei go!!"

Naruto felt his heart leap in despair and he looked to see his student's standing there around Kimihiro but Okami was yelling at the man. Feelings terror seize him as he couldn't help them behind this prison Naruto yelled out,

"You idiots!!! I told you to run!! The mission is your first priority and to get Kishimoto-san to grass safely."

All his students locked eyes with him and Itsuka said in a calm voice though Naruto could see the fear glint in his eyes.

"You said it your self sensei. 'Ninja who break rules are scum but ninja who don't help their comrades are worse than scum'."

Naruto was shocked but it continued as Okami said,

"Besides sensei…We wont let you as our comrade and sensei die either."

Lera nodded her head fiercely but the harsh cold laugh of the man froze the children's blood and they looked at him trying to hide their fear. He looked them over and before any one could see except for Naruto he appeared infront of Okami and backhanded him straight into a tree splintering it. Okami fell limply to the ground and next went Itsuka as the man punched him in the stomach then kneed him in the head sending him tumbling across the ground limply. But before he could get to Lera the barrier broke to his wind prison and someone punched him in the face with inhuman strength. Lera looked up to see her sensei, rage strong in his eyes as he looked at the man who was coughing up blood now. Her sensei's mask had been torn to shreds somehow and his marks on his cheeks were more pronounced as were his canines. His right eye was blood red and slit like a cat's. His hair swayed slightly and she could see red chakra cloaking him as he stepped toward the man. He finally, realized that the man was in the bingo book and that he had every right to kill him. Without turning to Lera he said in a deep voice,

"Look away."

Lera complied and looked way not wanting to see what her sensei was going to do but she noticed Itsuka and Okami snapping out of their unconsciousness and watching their sensei. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, who was struggling in his hand and said,

"Doujinshi Akira…A man wanted in the bingo book…You are going to die."

Naruto punched the man so hard his head snapped back and broke his neck in the process killing him instantly. Naruto swayed slightly and turned to look at his students stunned to see both Itsuka and Okami conscious but grateful that his appearance was back to normal and the wave of protective rage was gone. He gave them a grin before saying,

"Thank you for your bravery and for trying to help me but…Next time I tell you to run and not be a hero…please run."

Suddenly, Naruto felt the wave of exhaustion that he had been expecting then his eyes and body shut off on him before he welcomed the cool darkness of deep dreamless sleep. The last thing he heard was his students screams of his name…no…his pretend name, his alias. Then everything was cut off from him and he no longer heard anything or saw anything. When he opened his eyes again he looked around and saw he was in a bed in a house and everything was foreign to him. He groaned when he tried to move, his body felt sore and he was still pretty tired from what had happened. Suddenly, two bodies threw themselves on him and he fell back onto the bed as Okami and Lera talked simultaneously. Lera was crying, Okami looked guilty and Itsuka, he watched from near the bed. Naruto could see the anger at himself and guilt in his eyes as he looked at the three of them on the bed and Naruto could make out just a little jealously. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the boy and reach out a hand to him. Itsuka looked at him stunned for a moment until both Lera and Okami smiled at him invitingly. He took a hesitant step forward and slipped his hand into Naruto's but none of the three expected Naruto to pull them to him as he hugged them tightly. Taking a shaky breath he said,

"Next time I tell you three to run, you run!! I don't give a damn if I'm half dead you do not pull a stunt like that again!! You guys are a good team but you have never faced a ruthless killer and you have never killed but also…You still don't work very well as a team….You don't have that honed instinct yet so you fucking run when I tell you to."

The three could feel him trembling and they knew they had given him a scare when both Okami and Itsuka were hit and stopped moving. They apologized but he just shook his head and said that it was okay.

"Where are we?"

"In the grass village. We completed our mission with you in tow!"

Okami chirped happily and Naruto could do nothing but chuckle at the boy's antics. Suddenly, Itsuka pulled away and asked,

"When did you face you're first killer?"

Naruto looked at them for a moment and remembered Zabuza and Haku. Sighing at the memory he decided to share alittle,

"I was your age actually…it was against Zabuza Momichi the demon of the mist…As well as…Haku…they both died…"

Okami perked up and asked,

"Did you kill them?"

Naruto chuckled humorlessly but answered softly,

"No…Almost but…No…Haku wouldn't let me taint my hands…Though…I thought he had killed Sasuke…I was fully prepared to kill him…I think that's one you get that killing instinct…When someone or something you care about is threatened or hurt…"

Naruto chuckled and ruffled the genin's hair before saying,

"You'll see…One of these days you'll understand…I need to rest up still…But after I'm done resting…We'll head back home."

Lera perked up instantly with a bright smile and asked,

"To Konoha?"

"To Konoha…"

Naruto nodded while agree but he was already beginning to drift off as he scooted down into the bed. Remembering their feelings he murmured loud enough for them to hear,

"Don't worry…I don't blame any of you…Don't feel angry or guilty…It's my fault for letting my guard down…My fault."

Before the genin could say anything he was already asleep snoring softly and oblivious to what was going on around him. Okami chuckled softly, Lera giggled and Itsuka just smiled at their teacher's child-like personality but went to their own rooms to get some rest also.

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Sasuke and Sakura ran as fast as they could, looking behind them from time to time. They were littered with bruises, cuts and scratches from being attacked repeatedly by the man's minions throughout the journey. They felt relief hit them when they saw the village up ahead and sped up their pace trying to get there before the sun fell completely. They had only minutes rest throughout the journey thanks to the attacks and they were looking forward to a goodnights rest. They slowed down when they got to the village gates and presented their paper works to the guards, casting glances into the foliage for any signs of attackers. When they were inside the gates they breathed a sigh of relief and took their time looking around the village. It wasn't big and bustling like Konoha but it had a nice atmosphere and everyone was polite and smiling. At the thought of Konoha both felt an ache in their heart and sighed trying to find an inn, completely forgetting about Ichiro's words and his cousin. Suddenly, an elderly man approached them with a warm smile and said in a deep rumbling voice that was familiar,

"So you the young ones my coddling cousin told me about? Don't tell me he wanted to keep you as pets."

The two felt smiles tugging at their lips and automatically knew that this man was the cousin Ichiro was talking about. They were similar but this man's voice was gruff and his was much older, well into his seventies while Ichiro only looked to be at least forty-five. This man had the familiar chestnut hair but it was laced with grey strands and his eyes were a warm green hazel. Finally, Sakura said,

"You must be Ichiro-san's cousin…We're Mai and Yuuki Ichihara. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man waved it off and said,

"The pleasures all my little lady. Why don't you both follow me and we'll get you settled in, hmm? How does that sound?"

Sasuke smiled lightly while Sakura grinned and said,

"That sounds fantastic. Please, lead the way."

The man nodded and began to walk toward the center of the village. He looked them over as they walked and shook his head, 'tsk'ing the way they looked and their injuries before saying,

"I'm guessing you had a run in with those damn bandits. They weren't here before but they just recently showed up. Can you believe their aiming to kill and not just trying to rob people!? Times are getting unbelievable here…It's sad but…The Land Of Shadows, the country across the border…They're at war…Have been for a few years now…At least ten years if I remember correctly."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other in disbelief and asked in unison,

"How can that be?"

The man chuckled and shook his head sadly and said,

"The Land Of Shadows…They're a very small country but very precise in what they do and their stealth is unheard of…But because of their size…Leaders in that country fight each other for power and then other nations wish to claim it for their own."

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to hear this but they were even more shocked that such a small country could be at war for so long. They had almost missed the fact they were right infront of a inn when warm air suddenly hit them and they looked up to see the elderly man opening a door to the inn, holding it open for them. He escorted them to a table, ordering some food and drinks for them and then setting down on a chair across from them. Grinning at them they noticed his eyes again and Sasuke's mind registered that almost every person that they had met near Ichiro's town and this village had hazel eyes.

"Why is it that almost every person has hazel eyes in this town and in your cousin's?"

Sasuke looked at the man puzzled and he let out a deep rumbling laugh that was a little gruff but he replied,

"Very good observation young man. Have you noticed that the closer you get to the Land Of Shadows the more cloudy it become? That is the reason behind it. Our eye are not bleached from the sun all the time so our eyes and hair color end up darker than other people."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads understanding this a little though not entirely. The man chuckled seeing them still confused but didn't clarify anymore. Instead he leaned in when the food came and introduced himself.

"By the way…The name's Sekitan Nanami. I'm the mayor of this town like my dear cousin."

The two ninja smiled at the man and said in unison,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sekitan-san."

"Please, it's Nanami."

The elderly man said waving it off with a movement of his hands then he motioned to the food so they began to eat. When they were done he smiled warmly and asked,

"So why are you going over to the Land Of Shadows? I used to live their but…I heard about this quaint little village and decided to come here."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who nodded slightly so only she would notice and she looked back at the elderly man.

"We're traveling to visit a friend of mine. Her name's Reiya Sakichi."

Sakura said, lying through her teeth as she went but she immediately noticed the elderly man's eyes darken and he said,

"I wouldn't advise you going there now young ones."

Sakura frowned and asked,

"Why? What's wrong?"

The man sighed and looked around before leaning forward and talking softly,

"It's sad really...You're friends sister...Is dead...Killed."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him stunned but were unable to find any words. Shaking their heads Sasuke said,

"H-How?"

The man looked at his hands as though debating what to say and if he should say it but finally he lifted his head and answered,

"No one really knows. One day her husband left on a mission and when he came back she and his children were slaughtered…Some believe it's someone who had a grudge against them…maybe an enemy ninja but after that the husband left…he couldn't take it anymore and went after her killer…But what's stranger is that one of the bodies, the body of their daughter…Is gone."

Sasuke and Sakura were astounded by this new information and wondered if that had anything to do with why they wanted to go to Konoha. The elderly suddenly got up and did a little stretched to get the kinks out of his body. When he was done he walked away for a moment before coming back with a key and saying,

"I would show you to your rooms but I have business to take car of. Rei will show you to your rooms and I hope you have a goodnight."

Without another word he left and a young man with wavy black hair and hazel eyes appeared. He motioned for them to follow and showed them to their room then left without a word. When Sasuke and Sakura entered their room they were having a hard time processing what they had just learned. Letting out a tired sigh Sasuke said,

"Lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we reach the border and then half of the work is done and we'll be heading home. We wont being getting much sleep thanks to that man so we might as well get it now."

Sakura nodded and a small yawn escaped her lips causing Sasuke to chuckled and slip into his bed uncaring about the cuts he had at the moment. When they woke in the morning they would deal with them then. That and the new information they had and the old information, trying to piece it together as their bodies began to shut down for sleep. Soon the room was filled with quiet breathing and soft snores, signaling the occupants of the room were fast asleep already.

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

Kyuu-

Yay!!! This is one of my longest chapters ever!!! *happy dance* I have to thank Randomness for pumping so much inspiration into my head!!!

**RM-** *on floor panting hard* No…no more….please…no more…

**Naruto-** It was really amazing!!! What will happen in the next chapter? Will I have a big part?

**Sasuke-** Dobe, shouldn't you be worried about what she had planned?

**Kyuu-** *cackles* Exactly, Sasu-kun!!!

**Gaara-** *sweatdrop* Next time keep your mouth shut, Uchiha.

**Kyuu-** Because I have such inspiration…Extra Chappie will be put up!!! Let's go, Randomness!!! Work, work, work!!!*grabs randomness and drags off*

**RM-***moans* NOOOOOO!!!! PLEASE KAMI NO!!!!*gets dragged off*

**Naruto-** Gomen Randomness!! Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and we hope you review for it.

**Sasuke-** Hopefully it'll be as long as this one…If not….Randomness really is tired…

**Gaara-** Remember to vote, vote, vote…Kyuu made me say that…*grumbles darkly*

**Everyone-** Ja ne!!


	9. Why? How could you?

**Kyuu-** Hello!!! This is an extra chappie so yeah… I won't bore you with my mindless talk but just say…

**Naruto-** She hopes you enjoy…

**Sasuke-** And that she is very happy with all you readers and reviewers

**Kyuu-** Gaara and Randomness is unavailable counting that Randomness has collapsed form exhaustion and Gaara is reluctantly taking care of her.

**Naruto-** You should all be warned that there will be violence, profanity, swearing, OOCness, maybe some spoilers, and blood.

**Sasuke-** Angela Kyuuchi The FAllen does not own Naruto or any of the characters. She has repeatedly failed in making a time machine to get his work and claim it as her own.

**Kyuu-** We all hope you enjoy this chapter. Here's the info you need to know:

**~Flashback~**

=//= scene change

*** Character POV change or thought length

**!!!** spoiler alert

(…) A/N

"…"character talk

'…'character thought

**Inside Naruto and Kyuubi**

"…"_**Kyuubi and Naruto talking**_

'…' _**Kyuubi and Naruto thinking**_

'…'_blah. __Dream_

* * *

Lost in Shadows

Chapter 7- Why? How could you?

Sasuke and Sakura raced past the border, away from the flying shuriken and kunai being thrown at them from a few more lackeys of that guy's. They had left early that morning hoping they could sneak under his radar and it had worked for a while but he soon caught on and sent his men after them. They hoped when they got to the village he would back off like he always did when they got to a village. They could tell he was playing with them before but now he seemed serious, desperate even. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was breathing hard and clutching her side and sending healing chakra to the rib that had cracked when one of the men caught her off guard and kicked her in the side. She had gotten back at him by giving him a chakra filled punch in the face. Sasuke swerved when a man dropped down infront of him but he couldn't avoid the wide kick the guy aimed at his face. At the last second Sasuke put his arms infront of his face to block the hit and was sent flying backwards. When he saw Sakura about to help he gave her a look that told her to keep going and she hesitated before nodding and going on. When they had crossed the border they had been surprised by how dark it was and they saw why it was called the Land Of Shadows. Everywhere you looked there was a shadow and darkness covering the ground making this place an excellent place to learn stealth. Sasuke shook his head from his musings and got up, glaring at the man who had kicked him. The guy had a wide smile on his face that just irked Sasuke even more and he was taken off guard when Sasuke suddenly disappeared only to reappear behind the man with a kunai to his throat. But the man only grinned and twisted surprising Sasuke since he didn't think the man would risk getting his throat cut. Pulling Sasuke close he whispered in his ear,

"You have no idea who you are dealing with boy."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he hissed out,

"Why are you doing this?"

The man chuckled and said tauntingly,

"Why don't you ask you blonde little friend? We were originally sent after him but seeing as he didn't come, you will suffice. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he mentioned both Naruto and revealed he knew his name. Growling, Sasuke whipped the man around and plunged the kunai into his heart while holding his mouth shut so he wouldn't scream. Sasuke threw the body away from him and raced after Sakura, following the trail that only Sasuke knew. When he caught up with her she was finishing off a man, landing a kick to his stomach and knocking him out. Sasuke walked up beside her, looking down at the man and asked,

"Is that wise? Leaving him alive?"

Sakura flinched and he instantly regretted opening his mouth. Sighing he put a hand on her shoulder and was about to apologize when she said,

"I promised myself after Naruto left that if I didn't have to I wouldn't take a life…Sometimes even when I have to I feel like I'm breaking that promise…I regret ever making it…"

Sasuke sighed before beginning to walk away only to have Sakura by his side in a matter of moments and they were once again racing towards the small village that held the people they were looking for. They were almost out of the little clearing they had entered and into a small forest when the man stepped out from the trees. Sasuke and Sakura skid to a stop infront of the man and glared icily at him as he refused to move. Sasuke felt a flare of anger as the man smirked superiorly at him and Sakura. He felt an intense impulse to rip the guys face off from his head and then make him eat it but he staid were he was. Then he remembered what the lackey had said and narrowed his eyes before asking in a dangerously low voice,

"Why did you want Naruto? Who are you? Who are you working for?"

The man chuckled humorlessly and shrugged his shoulders before he answered him with a toothy grin that seemed cold,

"Actually…This was a job. The man who wanted me to kill the blonde is also the man that the blonde is trying to kill…My name's Toki and that's all I'll be telling you. Those people you're going to get are liabilities to the person who hired me but most of all…If I was to kill them…The person would be satisfied because then the blonde would be in even more pain and then you two!"

The man broke out into cold cruel sadistic laughter at his next words and said,

"If he was to find out you were dead…He would be crushed and once again he would hunt him."

Sakura put the pieces together and realized what Toki was saying, who he was talking about and said,

"The mission Naruto went on eight years ago…It was a revenge mission…He became an avenger…"

The man smiled cruelly but shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and said,

"I wouldn't know much about that. I've only met the guy a month ago…It's been almost a month since you've been home in Konoha…I wonder…How is that affecting you?"

Sasuke shook with controlled rage as his Sharingan began to swirl and he took a step towards the man but he shook his head and said,

"Uh-uh! Nice try little man but I wont to draw this out as long as I can. Go, get the woman and old man…I'll be waiting."

With that he disappeared with a few hand signs leaving Sasuke and Sakura to run toward the village both the old man and the woman were in at the moment. They weren't that far from the village as it was, it was hidden inside this little forest. Once they got their…They would pray they would get out of this a live so they could figure out what exactly the blonde had been doing for that whole eight years.

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Naruto looked at the village gates happily as he and his squad walked up to them. He had rested for three days after that little incident and as he rested up he taught his team better team work skills. He made challenges where they had to work together and get out of tight situations. But most of all how when they were in life threatening situations how their team work can be amplified and their strengths play on. He used examples like when he and Sasuke used to spar each other or that fight they had with Zabuza and the likes. He entered the gates with his head held high and his team of genin also held their heads high at their sense of accomplishment for completing their first C ranked mission. Looking at his genin team he smiled at them and said,

"You guys go ahead home. I'm sure you want to rest after our long journey. I'll report to Tsunade on my own."

Itsuka, Okami and Lera nodded their heads and jumped on top of the roofs, racing toward their homes and beds for a nice long rest. Naruto chuckled as he strolled through the village deciding to reminisce about his childhood as he walked until he reached Hokage tower. Using his tree climbing skills he climbed up the side of the building so he could climb in through the window. He snickered when he saw the wheat blonde haired Hokage asleep on a stack of papers with a cup of sake in her hand. Grinning wickedly, he moved infront of her opened the door quietly then slammed it shut yelling her name. The woman instantly shot up throwing the cup of sake away from her and cried out,

"I'm doing the work, Shizune!!! Leave me alone!!!"

Naruto burst out laughing, rolling on the floor he pointed at her rudely, unable to stop the tears and laughter that was coming in waves. Tsunade growled and glared at the boy now man that was infront of her but couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia that made her lips twitch upward. She had missed this man, she had missed the boy who would play pranks and be loud. She had missed her son, her brother, her family and she wanted to hold on to this person for as long as she could. Taking an inaudible breath she started glaring again and growled out,

"Shut up, you damn brat!!! It's about time you got back from that damn mission. What the hell went on, I want the report?"

Naruto calmed down little by little until he could stand up right and not have the snickers mess with his sentences. Finally, he got himself under control and he stood at attention before starting to give his report in of the mission.

"It had started off as s success but the woman seemed to be hiding something. As we went and we came upon no enemies I began to let my suspicion of the woman go. It wasn't until we became close to the village that things began to go horribly wrong. If you are familiar with my mission report from my first mission that actually turned out to be a B ranked mission then I will tell you it was similar to that. A man appeared and at first I did not recognize him but I did assess his rank to be at least elite Jounin. Not too close to Zabuza's rank but close enough to provide a threat. I instructed my team in how to get away and get Kimihiro-san to her village safely then ordered them to go as I held off the enemy ninja. I had thought they left but I could not tell as the enemy ninja attacked me head on at that point. We fought for a while but he managed to throw me off and get me in a wind prison. It was then that I realized who the man was along with the fact my team had not gone and done what I ordered them to. He went after them and…Both Itsuka as well as Okami were knocked unconscious but luckily no serious injury…I broke out of the prison and attacked the man from behind. He was Doujinshi Akira of the grass. A wanted ninja in the bingo book…He's dead now. The genin carried me back to the village after I collapsed from exhaustion and we got Kimihiro-san to her village. We found that she knew she had such a dangerous ninja coming after her but since she couldn't afford anything other than a C ranked mission she played it down. He was after her because she knew secrets about him and she was writing a book on the secrets she had gathered."

Tsunade felt a flare of anger at the woman when she realized he was leaving something out. She could tell by the slight shift in his body and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she said in a warning tone,

"Uzumaki! What are you keeping from me?"

Naruto flinched, he had hoped she wouldn't notice but then again that was too much to ask for from the best med ninja and Hokage. Sighing he relaxed his stance and collapsed into a chair across from her. He stared out the window for a while and she waited patiently for him to open up finally. She had barely caught the murmur of words he spoke when she felt something shift around him,

"I'd rather show you."

Soon his chakra began to bleed red and his open right eye turned red and his already obvious canine became longer. His fingernails became claws and his fingers as well as hands seemed to become skinny and longer. He still did not open his left eye though he did not want her to see that one thing was permanent along with his longer than usual canines. Tsunade gasped and was about to say something when he said,

"I used this power to free myself and kill him."

Tsunade glared at him and said,

"What were you thinking?! What if you had lost control of the Kyuubi!? You put yourself, your team and the person you're supposed to protect in danger!!"

She was about to continue when she noticed his icy glare on her and she shut her mouth with an audible click.

"Thank you. Now if I can explain that would be nice."

Tsunade kept her mouth shut but she began to glare back at the blonde as he began to speak,

"I put no one in danger Tsunade-_sama_. The Kyuubi hadn't meant to attack our village. In fact it's _that_ man's fault he attacked out village. On top of it…me and Kyuubi…We're half way through…merging…"

Naruto waited quietly for her to digest all this information before she blew up again and said,

"You didn't bother telling me you and the Kyuubi was merging!! What if something happened to you during the merging!!? What if you got hurt!!!?"

Naruto sighed and looked at her slightly annoyed before asking exasperated,

"If you are going to have a hissie fit everytime I tell you something I wont bother telling you anything else."

Naruto was shocked into laughing when Tsunade pouted slightly at his comment. That had caught him totally off guard and it was enough to lighten the mood in the room a little. Smiling at each other Tsunade was the first to speak,

"Alright you brat. I'm sorry for getting on your case like that and yelling but I was worried about you and having you tell me all this…"

Naruto didn't need her to finish that sentence as he already knew and he was happy with it. She cared about him like he cared about her and that was enough for him though he would never openly admit aloud to her that he thought of her life a big sister and sometimes even a mother. Getting up he stretched and turned to leave but remembered something and asked Tsunade over his shoulder,

"Are Sakura and Sasuke back yet?"

There was a pause for a moment then Tsunade said,

"No. Their mission should take them a few more days before they get here…Maybe by the end of this week they'll be back."

Naruto nodded his head and felt his heartache alittle but walked off back to his home, the home passed down to him by his father and mother. Though he had never truly met either of them…He couldn't help but love them and miss them just a little.

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Sasuke looked down at the map to make sure they were in the right village and sighed with relief that their mission was almost over. Soon they would be home and everything will be over. Sakura looked over at him feeling the relief radiate off of him in waves and chuckled at that. Sasuke had never liked being away from Konoha too long after they had gotten him back from Orochimaru. When he had finally opened up to Sakura he had said it was because he felt like he was back in Orochimaru's clutches and that evil would envelope him again. Though it was unspoken Sakura knew that without Naruto around, his best friend, it would be very easy for the shadow of that evil Sasuke to take over again. Sakura had never commented on it but remained quiet and comforting when he needed that wall to lean on. She was the only one allowed to heal him other than Tsunade because they were the only other people that he trusted enough.

Sakura walked over to a man that was selling apples and asked,

"Um…Excuse me…I'm looking for a friend of mine…Her names Reiya...Do you know where I could find her?"

The man looked at her for a second and seemed to be assessing her before he nodded and pointed at a small house on top of a hill and said,

"That's her house. She lives with her grandfather there…It might not be a good time for you to visit your friend girly. Bad time for that family, sad time for that family."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded but continued on toward the house when Sasuke suddenly stopped and looked at Sakura shocked. She looked back and gave him and inquiring look and he whispered,

"This village…It's one of the hidden villages…This is the Village Hidden In The Shadows."

Sakura went rigid and noticed that she could feel numerous ninja presences. She took ad deep breath and cloaked her presence the best she could. Though they were there to help one of their families the ninja's still might not appreciate them there. They melted into the crowds that seemed to dwindle and shrink as they got closer to the house until there was no one around. When they got there they knocked on the wooden door hard and heard light footsteps coming up to it. They were shocked by the girl who opened the heavy looking door. She had waist length ebony hair that was tied in a high ponytail and startling hazel brown eyes. She looked at them questioningly before saying,

"Hello…can I help you?"

Sakura smiled and said,

"You asked for an escort and we're here."

The woman's eyes widened then narrowed as she studied their chakra signatures then smiled warmly opening the door wider so they could come in. She motioned for them to follow her after she closed the door and walked toward a living room. She stepped aside to let them in and they saw a man close to his eighties but still in prime condition sitting on a chair looking out a window that showed another house close by on another hill. The woman cleared her throat and said,

"Father? Father, the ninja's are here. We can go…"

The man looked away from the window and to Sasuke and Sakura with a small tired smile. He looked at his daughter and said,

"Come now they must need rest. I'm sure they have been traveling for a long time and wish to sleep and clean up."

Softly Sasuke interjected and said,

"Actually sir, It'd be better if we got you out now. There are enemy ninja after our little group and they wish us dead. We've had plenty of rest coming here and we are ready to go. Don't worry about us sir."

The woman looked at them and smiled sadly, her voice soft when she said,

"You are very much like him…No wonder you were chosen."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at her for a moment unsure of what to say but then the older man got up and stretched slightly before saying,

"Alright, if you both of you insist. Let us just get our things then we can go."

Both Sasuke and Sakura bowed as they left the room and waited patiently as they got their things together then came down. They nodded to each other and then headed out the door and into the village, casting glances around them for enemies. Both Sasuke and Sakura were tempted to start probing the two for answers to their questions but upon finding that they had list family recently…they decided against it and traveled most of the time in silence. They'd talk a little after they got out of the village -though not with out some strange looks- about their village and training. What people were like in their village and who were they close to but it was weird when Sasuke had mentioned Naruto because both Ryu and Reiya paused in their steps and looked at each other. For the day everything was fine and no enemy ninja attacked them for the whole day or the day after that. Just as they began to relax though a familiar laughing voice echoed through the forest that they were on the edge of. Already they were close to the border of the dark country but _he_ had to come and start getting in their way. Sasuke and Sakura made shadow clones that they had learned to keep a part of Naruto with them and circled Ryu and Reiya in a protective circle. They looked around until they felt Toki's presence in a tree nearby and sent a mix of kunai and shuriken at him. He jumped down from his hiding place and looked at them highly amused by their attack and defensive circle. He circled them as he walked in a casual stroll and said nonchalantly,

"Sooo…Did you think I would leave you alone? You don't seem to get that you all need to die…Oh…And you will die."

He gave them a cold smile that sent shivers down their spines but Sasuke and Sakura stood their ground as Sasuke sneered viciously and said,

"Oh? And what makes you think that? Surely you don't think you can beat us? With what men?"

The man chuckled and stopped walking as he looked at them with an arched eyebrow. Suddenly, they felt the presence of other ninja in the trees surrounding them and Sasuke cursed mentally for his big mouth. He glanced at Sakura who was glaring both at him and the man with a mix of annoyance and amusement. He rolled his eyes at her before fixing his attention on the now appearing ninja with Toki. Toki leaned against a tree casually and said,

"Alright kiddies. It's time to end this game once and for all. People are going to die and it's not going to be me and my men. I promised the guy I'd kill all of you to get to the Blondie and I will."

Sasuke and Sakura smirked and a few of the clones charged along with some of Toki's men. Sasuke and Sakura felt some chakra return to them as they clashed together. Toki spotted the real Sasuke still standing guard with the real Sakura and grinned deciding it was time to engage the Uchiha in a life or death match. Teleporting infront of Sasuke with a series of hand signals, he surprised the raven when he backhanded him. Luckily, Sasuke was prepared for any attack and he only stumbled back a ways but charged at Toki with a Kunai in hand. There was a sound clang as kunai clashed against kunai when the two met against each other. Sasuke gritted his teeth when Toki got a good deep cut into his side with a hidden kunai. He growled as he began to be pushed back toward a tree by Toki and Toki's attacks became more vicious. Suddenly, just as he was backed against the tree and his kunai was thrown away from him, Toki's kunai was coming down to lodge itself in his chest. He watched as it came not feeling anything in particular except disappointment and sadness when suddenly the kunai stopped and there was a hard thud. Toki looked at him with wide eyes and everyone seemed to stop in their places and look in their direction. Blood began to trickle out of Toki's mouth as Sasuke looked behind him he saw a steely eyed Reiya with shuriken and kunai in her hands. She was only a few inches away. Toki fell away from Sasuke dead and then the next thing they all knew was that they were running and running fast.

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Naruto looked up from his position on the roof when he heard a hawks cry from above him. He recognized the fan symbol that was on the tag of the hawk as it flew toward the Hokage's tower and got up quickly. Running over the roofs he jumped through the window in time to see her take the letters from the hawk and it flew back out the window. Tsunade looked up and glared at him but didn't demand him to leave as he sat down across from her. He watched as she scanned over one of the letters then looked at the other to him before saying,

"It's Sasuke and Sakura…They're on their way here and should be back by tomorrow. Oh and this is for you."

She handed over the second letter that Naruto hesitantly took feeling his heart drop and worry starting to creep up. It had already been a month and two weeks since the pair had left on their mission. Though Naruto never showed it he was very worried about the two since they left and he used his team to keep his mind off of it. When he was with them or his friends he seemed to forget everything that bothered him but when he was alone or given time to think, everything came crashing back to him. He read the letter slowly after he opened it reluctantly:

_Dear Baka,_

_Yeah, this is kind of awkward since you know_

_I'm not much of an emotional person. I want to say_

_that I'm sorry I didn't say good bye but I had to leave_

_immediately. This is embarrassing but mainly the reason I wrote this _

_is because we need to talk, the three of us. I hope when we get back home_

_you'll be there. You have a lot of explaining to do and we want straight answers._

_Please don't think it's us being nosy or impatient. _

_We've found out there's someone after you and we_

_want to help you anyway we can as well as me and Sakura are worried_

_about you. What have you gotten yourself into since you left?_

_Anyway when we get back we'll talk._

_Sincerely, Uchiha Sasuke_

Naruto could feel his face heat up a little feeling embarrassed for Sasuke but chuckled a little. However, he was nervous when Sasuke said that they needed to talk and how did he know that someone was after him. Naruto sighed and looked at Tsunade suspiciously as she looked innocently at some papers on her desk. Smiling innocently he asked,

"What was the mission you sent them on Tsunade-babachan?"

Tsunade scowled down at the paper in her hands but decided to say nothing. Instead she pointed to the door signaling that he could leave now. He narrowed his eyes at her and huffed as he got up but in a moment of rebellion instead of leaving from the door he jumped out the window. For a moment he was elated by the weightless feeling as the air rushed by him and then he flipped in the air and landed lightly on his feet atop of a roof. He stood there for a moment feeling the soft breeze and the warm sun on his skin as he just stood there at piece. His heart skipped in fear as something told him that when Sasuke and Sakura got back from their mission, all hell was going to break loose. He could feel the Kyuubi's uneasiness about tomorrow and it amplified his own unease about what was to come.

Suddenly, he heard familiar yells and looked down to see his team looking up at him. Okami as usual was grinning up at him like a mad boy, Lera was blushing lightly but was also smiling and the only hint that Itsuka was smiling was his sparkling eyes and the slight tip of his lips upwards. Naruto instantly felt his unease and fear melt away at the sight of his genin team and sighed happily. He loved spending time with them and his friends because they were the only things in his life that he cared about now other than his mission that he had put on hold since he got here. Jumping down from the roof he greeted the kids with a big smile and waved at them as he walked toward them. He chuckled as he saw a glare pass from Okami and Itsuka as Lera sighed at the two of them shaking her head.

"Hey guys!! What ya up to?"

"We want to spar, Naku-sensei!!"

"Can you help us out?"

"Yeah the idiot doesn't know left from right so he needs help."

"Hey!"

Naruto looked at them with a warm smile as the two boys bickered and the girl interjected in their argument to try and calm it down. Rolling his eyes he laid his hands atop of the genin's heads and said,

"Alright that's enough! I'll help you spar and give little tips just enough with the fighting. You sound like siblings."

The kids glared at him as he walked away and laughed but they soon followed behind. Itsuka and Okami still bickering while Lera and Naruto shared comments about it and snickered at them.

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Sasuke felt a little homesick after he sent the letter off even though they were just at the border of the Land Of Fire. He sighed as Sakura tended to their wounds and he saw the sweat that dripped from her bow. He could tell she was tired as she panted heavily while healing a slash that went down his calf. Sasuke looked at Reiya, who was cleaning her kunai's and shuriken before asking,

"Why didn't we know you were a ninja?"

She looked up and smiled wistfully before saying,

"It's easier to catch an enemy off guard if they don't know a person's full potential. Besides we are almost to your home now so I suppose we can relax now, yes?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head but kept her attention on Sasuke's healing leg. For a moment everything was silent as Sakura healed, Reiya cleaned, Sasuke tried to deal with the pain and Ryu was sleeping. They had a compatible understanding that for right now they all needed quiet to calm down and gather themselves up. They were still jumpy from being chased and attacked for so long but they soon began to relax until Sasuke was done being healed and got up.

"Alright lets go. We need to start moving out. We need to be back in the village by tomorrow and I don't feel like having anyone else coming out of no where and attacking us."

The two women nodded their heads and Reiya woke her sleeping father so they could start heading out. As they walked Reiya suddenly asked,

"Um…This…Naruto…What does he look like?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other confused and for a moment alarms went off in their head but Sakura answered,

"He has blonde hair and startling blue eyes…Well no…I guess one eye is startling blue…"

Reiya and Ryu seemed to perk at this and she asked,

"What do you mean?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment until she relented and said,

"Well…He has a scar running through his left eye so he doesn't open it…So we have no idea what the eye color is. His cheek has whisker like marks on them and he has tanned skin that looks like he spends all his time in the sun."

At Sakura's description both employees quieted and didn't speak anymore until Sasuke asked,

"What is it you wish to speak to our Hokage about?"

Reiya fidgeted a little before she said,

"It's more that we wish to speak more to a family member that lives in that village but we have some information that should be shared with your Hokage as well as our family member."

Sasuke nodded his head and before he could ask for himself Sakura asked,

"Who's the family member?"

The girl stiffened and her eyes hardened before her father interrupted and said,

"I'm sorry but it's better if we do not speak of this to you right now. Or maybe at all so could you please not bring it up anymore?"

Sasuke paused for a moment but then decided that they had a point and continued on. As the darkness began to set in and they sped up their pace. Sasuke and Sakura had the sudden urge to run all the way back home but they were aware of Ryu's pace. Sasuke looked up at the sky and prayed that they would get home tomorrow.

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Naruto growled annoyed as he looked down at his tattered bandanna and face mask. The kids had convinced them to spar with them today also and it landed up with them ganging up on him in a surprise attack, getting wet and having his mask as well as bandanna ruined. He glared at the kids as they all walked in the town and he felt the disbelieving stares of the town's people. After almost two months his identity was finally revealed to the town's people and they were staring in disbelief. It somewhat annoyed him that he was getting treated like this and that his team where looking around confused. Sighing Naruto hit both Okami and Itsuka on top of the head since he couldn't his Lera for catching him off guard with the water. Both boys glared at him and massaged their heads trying to ease the pain that flared while Lera giggled.

"Hurry up you lazy bums. We're going to train somewhere else for a while so you can get used to different area's that you'll deal with on higher ranked missions. We don't have a lot of time before granny decides to call us for some other mission."

Though Naruto said this, his mind wandered to his ex-teammates and when they would get back to Konoha. He would never admit it but after being with them for those few days they were together he missed them now. He had gotten used to their company again in only a day or two and it disturbed him at how quickly he got attached to them so fast. He hadn't realized that the genin were looking at him slightly puzzled by his far away look and how he wasn't paying much attention to those around him. Both Lera and Okami looked at each other and grinned while Itsuka got a mischievous glint in his eyes. Suddenly, both Lera and Okami leaped on Naruto's shoulders crying out his name and he fell over landing on his face. Lera and Okami giggled as Itsuka said,

"Some ninja you are sensei."

Naruto got up suddenly sending Lera and Okami tumbling to the ground in a heap. Grabbing them all by the waist her turned around unaware he had his back to the gate to leave the village and he began to swing them around. His heart swelled at the sound of their laughter and squeals even Itsuka was laughing through his protests. Suddenly, he heard a man say,

"Welcome back Uchiha-san, Haruno-san."

Naruto turned around after putting the kids down so he could welcome his friends but he was shocked by what he saw. A head of ebony hair rushing toward him as hazel brown eyes flashed in the bright light and a small body wrapped their arms around him in a tight hug.

"Naruto-san!!! How could you!? How could you leave us!!?"

The small woman pulled back with tears in her eyes as she looked at Naruto and he whispered brokenly,

"Reiya…What are you doing here?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at this scene in total surprise. In Naruto's arms was Reiya and they seemed to know each other though Sakura noticed it seemed a little like they were lovers. Naruto couldn't understand what was happening and as he thought about everything he remembered how Tsunade acted everytime he mentioned Sasuke and Sakura and it all connected. Suddenly, the memories he tried to forget came rushing back to him.

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

Kyuu-

Okay that's done with!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and will continue reading. This is going to be a short little author's note because I don't want to waste your time. The next few chapters are going to be about Naruto when he was away from Konoha and what happened while he was away. I hope you will continue to read my stories and find them entertaining. Thank you for reading everyone!!! 


	10. Two Years

**Kyuu-** We'll just get right to the legal stuff and say!!!

**RM-** Angela Kyuuchi The FAllen now owns Naruto and will be making major changes to it.

(Kishimoto walks on with copyright paper and police. Waves paper at Randomness and Kyuu as police open handcuffs.)

**Kyuu-** Minor technicality!! She meant I do _not_ own Naruto as of yet and wouldn't _dream_ of making changes!!!

**RM-**That's exactly what I meant!!!

(Kishimoto nods head and walks off with police.)

**RM-** Cheapskate…Can't even share for a little while.

**Kyuu- **Anyway you should all be warned!!

**RM-** there will be violence, profanity, swearing, OOCness, maybe some spoilers, and blood.

**Kyuu-** We all hope you enjoy this chapter. Here's the info you need to know:

**~Flashback~**

=//= scene change

*//*//* time change

*** Character POV change or thought length

**!!!** spoiler alert

(…) A/N

"…"character talk

'…'character thought

**Inside Naruto and Kyuubi**

"…"_**Kyuubi and Naruto talking**_

'…' _**Kyuubi and Naruto thinking**_

'…'_blah. __Dream_

* * *

**Lost In Shadows**

**Chapter 8- Two Years**

Naruto looked down at the one face he thought he would never see again after the past two years and stepped back. He looked over the woman's shoulder to see her father there with Sasuke and Sakura standing beside them. He couldn't believe this, he didn't _want_ to believe this yet it was exactly as he feared. They were here…After keeping away from them and trying to separate himself from that part of his past it was all suddenly catching up with him. His eye flashed indigo as he felt a sweeping anger for a moment then he calmed and his eye went back to its regular blue. Taking a deep breath he asked again,

"Reiya…Ryu-san…What are both of you doing here?"

Reiya looked at him confused and on the verge of tears but Ryu answered and said,

"We had to come to tell you…About _her_…About your-"

"Don't!"

Naruto bit out painfully as his eyes automatically shut and the faces flashed across his mind and he took a shaky breath. As he fought back the pain and heart ache he had hoped to leave behind before he said,

"We all need to go to Tsunade to report this and I have a bone to pick with her…Team I want all of you to-"

"We're going with you sensei."

Naruto's eyes snapped open to meet the determined eyes of his team and he sighed heavily suddenly feeling too tired to fight with them and nodded his head. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura for a moment debating whether he should feel betrayed or relieved but then he just nodded before they all headed off for the Hokage tower. When they got there Naruto wasn't surprised to see the original rookie nine there and lightly glowered at Tsunade before he collapsed into a couch with Reiya and Ryu sitting on either side of him. Everyone was quiet as they waited for him to explain so he started where he should have a long time ago, when he should have. He looked at Shikamaru and took out the picture he had seen and passed it to him and the rest of the rookie nine, including Sasuke and Sakura. They all gasped as they looked at the picture but Sasuke and Sakura realized that in the house when he had acted like a family it was out of instinct. They felt a little hurt and betrayed that he hadn't shared this with them. The woman was beautiful and seemed to be Reiya's twin in everything except the eyes. The woman had a milky complexion, long waist length ebony hair and instead of brown hazel eyes, she had startling green hazel eyes. In the arms of the woman was a small five year old boy golden blonde hair and gleeful hazel eyes, he was Naruto's identical twin. In Naruto's arms was a little girl about six years old with the woman's ebony hair but Naruto's blue eyes that sparkled and crinkled when she smiled.

"That woman and the children are mine, She was Reiya's twin sister Freya and the girl was Yume, the boy Yuki. She's my wife and they're my biological children…They died not but two years ago by the man I was sent to hunt down. That was the last picture we took together the day before he killed them. That mission I took eight years ago was a mission that never existed until I asked for it. It was a revenge mission that was for me alone."

Naruto looked straight at Sasuke as he said his next words, his tone bitter and agonized as he said,

"I became an avenger…I wanted revenge against _Uchiha Madara_."

The room went deathly quiet save for a few shocked gasps from the female portion of the rookie nine. Sasuke's eyes went wide as two things registered in his mind, he remembered that man, his ancestor, from when he had killed Orochimaru and had seeked out his brother. He now knew why Toki had known his name, Madara sent him to kill them but he couldn't be surprised. The second thing he registered was that Naruto was warning him, showing him, practically saying, _This is what happens when revenge consumes you and that's all you can think about. You loose those you grew to care for, you make mistakes, you do horrible things, and you become tainted._ Sasuke couldn't process this and he couldn't understand what Naruto meant but he shivered as he contemplated what Naruto must have done to track Madara. Naruto didn't stop there though and he changed his gaze to Tsunade so he could continue on with what he had to say, his eye showing his steely resolve now that they backed him into a corner and forced him to spill everything.

"Madara Uchiha is the reason Kyuubi attacked the village, he's the reason I stand here today as the Kyuubi's container and soon to be apart of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He's the reason I grew up unloved and parentless. He's the reason Itachi had to run, the reason the Uchiha family decided on a rebellion, the reason they had to die. He's the reason I sit here now with my father and sister-in-law without my wife and children. He's the reason my hands are tainted with innocent blood of my friends and children. Madara Uchiha is the reason I'm here making sure each and every one of you are alright and unharmed. He's the reason I won't stop until he. Is. Dead."

Naruto's eye looked at each one of them before saying,

"I'll start from all the way in the beginning…A few months after I left the village for my revenge mission all those years ago…I had change completely…I was sharper, faster, smarter, my stealth was excellent…And I had no qualms about killing anyone who got in my way…I think that's when things actually started…"

Naruto was slightly caught off guard when he felt weight on his legs and his vision was obscured by long black hair. On his lap sat Lera, her eyes shining with sympathy and unshed tears, leaning against his legs were Okami and Itsuka. Naruto took a shaky breath and started talking, remembering every single moment of his and Kyuubi's accursed life from then on.

*//*//*//* Time Change*//*//*//*

A golden yellow flash blurred through the forest as Uzumaki Naruto traced his fifth lead to a country he had heard about only in rumors, a land called the Land Of Shadows. Supposedly from the rumors the land has been at war for two years and surprisingly it's not at war with other countries but with itself. He had heard that a man with a mask that had a swirl design had been seen in one of the villages talking to the kage of it. Naruto had no doubt that Madara was trying to start another war, a worse war now that he had lost Sasuke. Naruto was only two days away from the Land Of Shadows and already everything around him was getting dimmer, darker. For months now he had been following lead to lead trying to figure out where Madara had disappeared to and here he was in plain sight trying to create a huge war out of an already small started battle. Naruto cursed himself silently as he should've known to looks for those things first when he started his search. Over the course of the months Naruto had changed and grown immensely in many ways. His hair was slightly longer as well as straighter, his face was loosing its baby fat but he covered up his now angular face with a mask similar to his old sensei, he was getting taller, he had traded in his bright color outfit for darker clothing but most of all, his mind and skills had sharpened greatly. But all of this would not have happened if it wasn't for his one traveling companion. As though knowing what he was thinking a gruff rumbling voice said from deep in his mind,

"_**Soon kit, soon. We shall have him…Then he'll pay. Dearly he'll pay."**_

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he nodded his head in silent agreement as he thought,

'Oh yes. Pay he will…For everything.'

*//*//*//*Time Change*//*//*//*

A day later Naruto entered the Land Of Shadows and cautiously entered its main village, The Village Hidden In The Shadows. Naruto kept the face mask and bandanna he now wore, on tightly so it wouldn't come off as he quickly scanned the seemingly deserted village. Suddenly, three ninja landed infront of him, one Jounin and two chuunin, the Jounin asked,

"What is your business here?"

Thinking quickly Naruto said,

"My village back home has nothing more to offer me. I wish to train here and work under your Hikage**. I will protect this land with my life alongside all of you."

Naruto assumed the Jounin approved of his answer as the Jounin gave him an appraising look and nodded his head as he motioned for Naruto to follow him. The other two that had come fell into step on either side of Naruto while the Jounin staid infront of him. Naruto immediately realized this was not for his protection but to trap him of he tried to run away or attack. Naruto smirked inwardly for they would not be able to catch him if he did decide to run. But no, he wouldn't run from this place as it served as the best cover and it would give him reason to stick around to get information. When they arrived at the Kage's office the Jounin knocked and waited till the Hikage said it was alright to come in. Finally, they entered after a faint 'come in' and in a chair in the middle of the room sat a man in his late twenties if not early thirties, with a black Kage hat on his head. He looked from his Jounin to Naruto questioningly and waited for the Jounin to explain.

"This boy-"

Naruto bristled slightly but bit his lip to keep from making a snide comment at the Jounin who was only saying what he saw. The Hikage smiled, his eyes dancing with laughter and the Jounin continued on though more carefully this time.

"…Wants to join our village Hikage-sama."

The Hikage was silent for a while as he studied Naruto before he asked in a musical voice,

"What is your name? What village do you come from?"

Naruto's brain went into high gear as the answering lies left his lips with ease as though they were truths.

"My name's Naku Namikaze. My village has no more to offer me…It is destroyed and in shambles…An avalanche destroyed it in the snowy region."

The Hikage frowned sympathetically and shook his head sadly before he asked,

"Are you the only survivor?"

Naruto's lips formed a grim line and he looked down at the floor as he played victim before saying,

"Yes, Hikage-sama."

The Kage seemed to think about this before he asked,

"Why did you choose here to come to?"

Naruto looked at the Kage's eyes; his own filled with resolve and seriousness as he said,

"Because out of all the villages it seemed as though you need extra help."

The Kage sighed tiredly and nodded his head in agreement before he looked at Naruto again and said,

"You may come into our ranks but I _warn_ you now!!! You will continuously need to prove your loyalty until I am satisfied. Yumei will need to test you to see what rank you are. After that…Stay in the village until we figure out what to do with you."

Naruto felt one weight lift off his chest only for another to be put on as he bowed to the man and said,

"Of course, Hikage-sama. Thank you so much for your kindness as well as generosity."

The man smiled kindly and nodded his head toward Naruto before the Jounin, Yumei, turned to leave the office. Naruto followed behind and waited awhile before asking,

"What are we going to do now?"

Yumei glanced at him from over his shoulder then said still walking,

"I'm going to test how strong you are so your rank will be decided."

Naruto was almost ready to groan in childish annoyance but fought the groan back. Instead he sighed heavily and muttered darkly under his breath,

"Figures."

He caught the slight twitch upward of Yumei's lip and had the feeling they were going to become good friends after this.

*//*//*//*Time Change*//*//*//*

Two weeks later on August tenth Naruto officially became a Kagegakure shinobi and his neck adorned the hitai-ate with the character for 'shadows' around his neck and he had on an elite Jounin vest. As he had predicted after the fight he and Yumei became best friends though Naruto was a level higher than him. It was now August seventeenth and that same day of August tenth he had been introduced to his very own team of skilled elite Jounin so that they could get used to him. Today, 8/17 was the day everything changed for Naruto and he believed it was to be for the best. Naruto was looking around the village trying to map out everything in his mind and store it to memory when he noticed someone walking out a store with one too many grocery bags in her hands. She was staggering dangerously as she tried to balance the bags without dropping them. She suddenly, tripped on a loose rock in the ground and was about to fall when Naruto rushed over, steadying her and grabbing a few bags to reveal long ebony hair in a high ponytail and startling green hazel eyes. As soon as their eyes locked Naruto immediately recognized her but to his amusement she didn't recognize him. Laughing embarrassedly she said,

"Thanks you saved me. Guess you've become a life saver, huh?"

Naruto smiled lightly and shook his head before saying,

"No prob. Need help?"

She seemed to look relieved but said quickly putting her hands up and waving furiously,

"I don't want to-"

"It won't be a problem at all. Trust me."

At those two last words she seemed to relax as she smiled at him and gratefully took his help as he headed to her house that wasn't too far from his own. When they got there he put the groceries on the floor and was about to leave when she yelled,

"Hold on!! Can we do this right?"

Naruto turned around and looked at the woman thoroughly puzzled when she suddenly stuck out her hand and said,

"Hi, I'm Freya Sakichi.

Naruto chuckled and shook her hand while he said,

"I know…I'm Naku Namikaze."

He let go of her hand, turning away just when Freya's eyes went wide as she realized that this was her squad leader that had just helped her out and seen her clumsy. However, before she could say anything else he was already walking away, leaving toward his house chuckling softly. The next day as the squad came to meet together Naku was the last there and he noticed Freya's embarrassed glances at him and couldn't help but grin under his mask at her obvious discomfort. To put her at easy he stated out loud to his squad,

"You should all know that when we are together we are a family…We help each other and get our job done. We protect our home and our loved ones. When we are outside this family we can do whatever and it will not be said when we meet as a family once again unless it goes against this family or our home. So in other words when you are outside of this group you can get dumb drunk and kiss your friends wife and it will never be said or judged inside this group. That clear to everyone?"

It was quiet for a while before they all cheered at his speech and agreed whole heartedly causing him to roll his eyes playfully. He loved over to Freya who was looking at him stunned and winked playfully at her. Immediately a warm smile touched her lips and she laughed lightly mouthing a silent thank you to him but he just waved it off and bowed dramatically gaining another light laugh from her that raised his spirits. More and more meeting were spent with all of them undergoing training and bonding with one another, testing and raising working together skills as well as getting to know Freya and Yumei more and more. Little by little they all grew closer but at the same time Naruto began to hate himself for lying more and more. He hated himself for the things he began to do to save his own skin and keep the cover he had adorned. He hated himself as he killed innocent people and took lives even if they were bad. As October came and past making him seventeen years of age his skills grew quickly and he reached Anbu then raised another rank to Anbu Captain. His first year there almost over as it was November now the Hikage said that he was becoming a prodigy and would most likely be fit to run as a Hikage Candidate. Two days later of that day on November fourteenth Yumei and Freya were ecstatic to hear their friend was doing so well but it only served to remind Naruto what he had left behind and why he had originally come there. As though sensing his depression Freya came over to his house that day with his favorite ramen bowl, miso soup. Naruto had come to realize not long ago that he was falling for the ebony haired woman and at first it had worried him and so he pulled away for a while just as he did when he began to realize how close he was getting to Yumei and she. However, it didn't last long and Yumei as well as Freya had soon barged right back into his life. Naruto looked up when he heard a knock at his door and felt a familiar chakra that brought a smile to his face. Getting up from his statue like place in the kitchen as he had sat on the chair in there he made his way to the front door. Opening the door he gave the ramen holding Freya an amused look and said,

"You know the door is always open, on top of that I gave both you and Yumei keys to this place."

Freya blushed scarlet and replied,

"Yes well…I brought some miso ramen!!"

Naruto chuckled at her sudden change of topic but gratefully took the ramen and turned to walk towards the kitchen. In truth the only reason he gave Yumei the key to his home was because it would have looked strange to only give it to Freya and it would have caused talk. He did not want to become a problem for Freya even if he was potentially dangerous to her, she didn't know that though no one did. In truth Yumei was two years older than him and Freya was a year younger but only by a month. He shook his head to remove those thoughts and listened around his home and outside, feeling for anyone else. He caught the sound of the door closing with a soft click and the barely audible sound of feet walking from years of ninja training and found a strange comfort in it along with the feel of the warm homemade ramen in his hands. As he sat down at the table once again he broke apart a pair of chopsticks and slowly ate, savoring the taste of Freya's cooking as always. Freya watched from the door way from the moment not realizing Naruto was watching her too from the corner of his eyes. Finally, she made her way over to the table and sat across from him, her hands folded neatly on the table and her looking down at them. Naruto stopped eating immediately and looked at her questioningly, he had learned that when she did this she wanted to talk about something. Last time he had not headed these signs he had found out that her sister had come down with a terrible cold and she had no one to talk to save for her father. Naruto already felt the guilt from that time eating at his guilt and he took another gulp of the ramen before putting the chopsticks down and waiting patiently. She glanced at him before taking a deep breath and asking bluntly,

"What's wrong? Why are you suddenly so depressed?"

Naruto flinched away from her, startling her into looking up at him sharply her eyes wide and searching as he quickly looked away. She looked at him for a moment confused and said his name questioningly when he still wouldn't look at her. Biting his lip he said,

"It's nothing…Just…memories…Promises I made…Vows I made…things that I won't be able to do…"

Freya looked at him for a moment and nodded her head understandingly, believing it to mean that he was talking about his village in the 'snow'. He had told all his friends and squad members the same story making sure to keep the details straight and they had all believed him full heartedly. But at that moment when he had told Freya that, he wanted to shake her and yell, tell her that he was not talking about that lie but his true life in the leaf village. Tell her anything to have some of this weight and guilt lifted, to have someone to confide in, to tell that he never wanted to kill all those people, never wanted to lie and most of all that he never wanted to be born in the first place. He wanted to be selfish for once in his life and not care about the consequences or anyone else's feelings but his conscious wouldn't let him do that so he staid quiet and gave her a sad small smile. Freya must have sensed something behind that smile but Naruto didn't allow her to say anything now that he realized she wanted to talk about him. He quickly got up and headed for the door, Freya following closely behind him and when he got to the door he whirled around while opening the door and said,

"Thank you for your visit Freya-san. I'm fine as you can see and I think it's time for you to go home."

Freya was taken aback by the finality in his voice and honorific he placed at the end of her name. Freya bit her lips and hesitated before nodding her head and taking a step out the door but before she left she said,

"You can always talk to me you know…You don't have to hide anything…Like you said that day…We're a family…"

Naruto felt a pang of guilt in his heart as he heard the tears in her voice but said nothing and let her walk away while he slowly closed the door. It was three weeks after that, that Yumei's and his teams were selected this time to go on the battle felid. Naruto had remembered in the middle of the battle that Tsunade had wanted mission updates so he had separated himself from the rest of the battle to write a report on how he had decided to go undercover to get information on Madara. The minute he had let the hawk go with the report that was when everything changed for him and the times changed completely. The battle ended with a temporary win for them but when they went back to the village he, Yumei, Freya and a few other ninja's were taken into an interrogation room and met with an interrogator. Everything was quiet for a while until the interrogator said,

"We found out today that there might be a spy among our ranks…We were unable to catch the hawk that seemed to contain a message but you will tell us who it is or else each and every one of you will wish you were never born."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat and he was slightly aware of Freya pressed against his side trembling but no one spoke. The man grinned happily and Naruto realized that this man was much scarier than Ibiki was as the man said,

"This is no problem with me."

He took a step toward Freya and Naruto's body acted as he stepped infront of her and his mouth opened automatically opened as he said in a steady emotionless voice,

"Don't. It's not her."

Everyone looked at him and he gulped before glaring at the man who resembled nothing like Ibiki who, though _was_ scary, could be warm and kind at times. Closing his eyes he did the one thing that would make him hate himself for the rest of his existence. He lied and sentenced his best friend to death just like he did previously with other, with members of other squads and even children. Looking the interrogator straight in the eyes he lied and said,

"The traitor stands in this room and he stands by my side."

At first it didn't register, even when Naruto turned to look at Yumei but then his eyes went wide with horror and he yelled,

"No! I swear it wasn't me! Naku tell them the truth!! Tell them it wasn't me! _Tell them!!_"

But Naruto's eyes went dead as he watched them grab Yumei then kneel him infront of the interrogator. Suddenly, he stepped forward in-between them and asked,

"May I have the honor? So the Hikage could be sure of my allegiance."

The man seemed to hesitate before nodding and backing away but Naruto glowered and said loudly,

"Alone!"

The man frowned and huffed telling the others to tie Yumei up before the left. As soon as they left Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he fell infront of his dear friend. They looked at each other, one with confusion and the other with guilt before Naruto said tearfully,

"Forgive me! Please, _please_ forgive me my dear friend!! However, this must be done! I cannot die yet…"

Yumei's eyes widened with understanding and shock but Naruto continued,

"I'm not a spy but I am looking for information on a man. This is the only way to get my revenge._ Please_! Understand me!!"

They looked at each other quietly for a moment before Yumei seemed to calm down and close his eyes. A small sad smile touched his lips as he said,

"Don't let the revenge consume you…I grow tired of the bloodshed, Naku…Please my friend…Make it quick… will never blame you for this…This is my release."

Naruto's eyes watered and he took up a katana from a nearby wall he stood over Yumei the tears falling but his eyes cold and emotionless. The only sound that was made was the sound of the Katana slicing through the air then flesh. Then all that was left was Naruto…broken. As promised Yumei died painlessly and quickly but Naruto felt pain and loss left behind. He wandered aimlessly not even realizing it was raining where he was going until he was infront of a door step and Freya was infront of him looking worried. His blank eyes met with her watery ones and he felt another wave of pain hit him and he collapsed into her but she caught him a little awkwardly. She half dragged him half carried him into her kitchen and he vaguely remembered her telling him that her sister and father were out of town. He could see and hear her rushing around but it was like he wasn't there and he was just an observer. He felt so disconnected from his body and it was only when he felt warmth envelope him that he realized he was crying, sobbing and that Freya was hugging him and shushing him soothingly. Slowly, as the sobs racked his body he felt himself connect with the agony and his arms wrapped around her small body pulling her closer. He suddenly felt something wet on his head and realized she too was crying as she stroked his hair. A few more hiccups and shuddering breaths then Naruto was partially back in composure but when he tried to pull away Freya pulled him in closer and whispered in his ear,

"Aishiteru."

Naruto's eyes widened and he froze as those words fought their way into his brain to be processed. Naruto lifted his head until his eyes met hers and held them, the feelings whirling around in them as he asked,

"What did you say?"

Freya blushed but said with a look of determination on her face,

"I love you…I wanted to say that before…If…"

Freya choked on a sob and this time it was Naruto's turn to comfort her as he understood what she meant. 'Before one of them died… If one of them were accused of being spies…' Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he remembered Yumei's face and he pulled her close and whispered hoarsely,

"I…I-I love you…too."

He heard her shuddering gasp before she fell to her knees and cried into his chest. He buried his face in her hair before remembering he was covered in blood… She was most likely covered in blood also. Finally, she calmed down but they stayed like that for a while until Naruto's impulse took over and he tilted her head up to his and brought her mouth to his. At first he kiss was gentle, similar to a butterflies wings but soon urgency took over and they bit and kissed fiercely. All the pent up feelings and hidden passion released and urgent to have the objects of those feelings. That night as Naruto led her into the bedroom he couldn't have felt more guiltier or more happier.

*//*//*//*Time Change*//*//*//*

Little wisps of hair tickled Naruto's face as he lay on the grass with eyes closed but soon one eyes cracked open to meet green hazel eyes. His eyes closed again and a small smile graced his lips as Freya sat beside him and turned her gaze toward the sky. It had been two months since Yumei's execution and year one of his stay was almost over. He and Freya had become lovers and the Hikage had fully approved of the matching even letting them stay on the same team together. He had yet to tell Freya his true identity and at times he had a wave of guilt hit him but most often he had nightmares about Yumei and it tortured him constantly. Only when he was with his team or with Freya did everything cease and he was content or his mind was off of it. He felt a soft hand trace the features of his face and leaned into Freya's hand finding it comforting as he could smell her faint scent of lilacs. His eyes fluttered open when her lips brushed against his and he followed her lips deepening the kiss that she immediately sighed and leaned into. He chuckled throatily before pulling away and sighing contently then asking,

"Has your father taken to hating me now that you told him?"

Freya laughed lightly and it brought a smile to his face then she said,

"No…He actually had a feeling it was going to happen…He said it was a father's instincts but that he gives us his blessings."

As she said the last part she blushed and Naruto sputtered turning a dark scarlet color then saying,

"We're not marrying yet!!"

Freya blushed a brighter shade of pink but her eyebrow arched and she asked,

"Yet?"

Naruto blushed scarlet once more before looking away and muttering quietly,

"Yes yet…I want to spend my life with you but if-"

"I would like to spend my life with you too, love."

She interrupted him seeing where the sentence was going and not wanting to hear it or let him think that way. She was instantly rewarded with a brilliant smile from him and a soft kiss relaying his love and gratitude. But it was also that day that things were going to change once again for Naruto but most of all it would be when his revenge would be put aside and he would find happiness once again.

=//=//= Scene Change =//=//=

Naruto kicked the door to his house closed and sighed as his shirt dropped to the floor and walked heavily to his bathroom. He could still hear the girl's screams from when she saw him coming at her with a katana but he couldn't get the image of her wide eyes and open mouth as the katana swung down. It was another mission to test his loyalty to the Hikage and the village, it seemed that the people there were planning on betraying him and he wanted them all exterminated, even the children so the children would not grow up to want revenge. The Hikage said it was a mercy killing so to kill the children quick but Naruto just couldn't see how killing innocent children was merciful in anyway. Naruto had pushed away all the comfort that the Kyuubi was trying to give him and ignored the words that were echoing in his head from the demon fox. He leaned against the wall as he stepped into the shower and let the water run over him washing the blood and dirt off of him. His eyes were blank and unseeing as he stared at the wall the water running over his face from his hair, the water stained a brownish pink from the dirt and blood. Finally, Naruto got out of the shower and looked into the mirror over the sink and gazed as himself, shocked by the person who he saw looking back at him. Instead of the hyper bright ninja he remembered he saw blue eyes dulled to a dim light blue instead of sparkling sapphire, blonde haired dulled to a wheat blonde instead of gold tresses and tanned skin was pale and almost sick looking. He had been taking mission after mission trying to both do his job as a ninja and gather information on Madara Uchiha. His original mission was going well and he had decent tabs on the masked rebel ninja. But his missions that he took for Kagegakure were beginning to take a toll on him both physically and mentally. He could hardly sleep without his guilt ridden nightmares waking him up in the middle of the night screaming and in a cold sweat. He washed his mouth and face while he thought about what he was going to do but when he lifted his face he let out a startled yell as he saw Yumei's face in the mirror for a moment instead of his own. He stumbled backward out of the bathroom and into the hallway but as he turned his hand flew out to strike when he saw someone behind him. But it was blocked and a familiar feminine voice yelled out,

"Naku! It's me, relax!!"

Naruto looked down at Freya for a minute processing that it was her and letting it register before he took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt a hand ghost over his forehead and saw a worried Freya looking him over and he grabbed her hand before she realized he captured her lips in a soft kiss then her eyes slowly closed allowing it to happen. Naruto's eyes clenched as the images flashed into his head and he pulled away laying his head against hers and whispering softly,

"I can't…I need to tell you the truth…I _need_ to…It's the only way."

Freya looked at him confused at what he meant and he took a deep breath before he pulled her behind him and led her to his bedroom. He sat her down on his bed and began to pace the room unsure of where to start and if he really should but when he looked back at her and saw her open excepting expression he couldn't hold it in anymore and he fell to his knees infront of her and said his eyes pleading with her,

"You _have_ to understand. You _have _to let me finish before you say anything. Do you promise? _Promise_ me, _please_!!"

Freya looked at his eyes and saw his urgency and guilt so she nodded her head slowly, only then noticing that this was the only time she saw him with his mask and bandanna off, when he was at home with her or her family other wise it was always up. He nodded his head and got up from infront of her to pace the room again and he began,

"Re-Remember…Remember when…When Yumei died for…Do you remember? Do you remember why?"

Freya stiffened but nodded her head slowly unsure of where he was going with this when he had tried so hard to avoid the topic in other conversations. Naruto glanced at her and nodded but continued and said quietly,

"It was a lie…He wasn't the spy…There never was a real spy…At least not for this village…the spy was looking for information on a man…Yumei knew who the spy was in the end because the spy told him…The spy asked for his forgiveness and like a good friend…Yumei gave it to the spy…The spy granted Yumei's last wish and freed him from the blood battles, killing him quickly and painlessly…"

Freya's eyes went wider with every word he spoke as understanding dawned on her and a look of horror took place on her face. Naruto stood stock still and looked out the window while his hands clenched and unclenched but he wasn't done talking and spilling everything quite yet.

"The spies name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He comes from the village hidden in the leaves from the land of fire and his mission is a revenge mission and he's looking for a man named Madara Uchiha to kill him."

Freya stood up slowly and watched him unsure if she should run and tell or hug the boy she saw ready to break infront. Naruto closed his eyes and was prepared for either the running feet or the angry yell of 'traitor'. Instead he had Freya's soft voice asking him,

"Did Yumei really know you were a spy in the end?"

Naruto looked at her straight in her face letting her see the falling tears and pain in his eyes then said steadily,

"He told me I shouldn't let my revenge consume me…That he would never blame me for killing him…that it was his release from this…I don't believe him…"

Freya stepped up to him and wiped the tears away before saying,

"You should…Because I know I forgive you…And I'm sure he knows how much you actually cared for him…Just as you care for me…Just like you care for everyone even if you don't know them."

Naruto bit his lip and shook his head, closing his eyes shut tightly, a small keening noise escaped as he tried to hold back the sobs. Freya held him against her and looked up at the ceiling silently asking their god why life was so cruel to Naruto and why he carried so much pain. Turning her face to his hair she said,

"You are too kind…You hold so much pain because you take on everyone's burdens. You're such a nice person…You need to think about your self for once…Stop trying to get revenge for a little while…Stay…Love me…Stay with me…in this village…please…"

Freya prayed that he would, that he wouldn't disappear when this was all over and the sun rose high in the sky. She prayed that he would still love her, still trust her, and open up to her like he was now. But somehow she felt that something's wouldn't stay like this forever. A few minutes later he calmed down and they were laying on the bed side by side, Freya in Naruto's arms curled against his side. Their breaths in sync as they relaxed on the bed with their eyes closed and listening to the noises around them when suddenly Freya raised her head and looked at Naruto questioningly and asked,

"So Naku's not your real name?"

Naruto hesitated but opened his eyes, his meeting hers and shook his head replying cautiously,

"No…Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Freya just smiled and snuggled closer to him before suddenly saying loudly,

"Naru!"

She giggled and he looked at her slightly confused before she clarified it with another giggle saying,

"Your pet name is Naru! Mine, mine, mine! Only mine…Naruto is only mine…Naru, Naru, Naru…Never leave me, Naru."

As she said this her voice got softer and softer until she was asleep and Naruto was looking down at her with a small soft smile. Kissing her lightly on the head he closed his eyes and began to drift off also as he let her soft breathing lull him into a dreamless sleep for the first time in months. When Freya woke she almost went into a panic as she felt the space next to her empty but as she heard the shower running she allowed herself to calm down when she suddenly heard the shower stop. She looked up and waited until she saw a half dressed Naruto walk into the room and she immediately saw the difference. His step was bouncier and livelier but also his skin was less sick looking and his eyes were a brighter shade of blue, his hair a shinier blonde and his smile when he saw her seemed to brighten up the whole room. It was so contagious that she also smiled to him finding that this was the person who she had fallen in love with that day that he had helped her with her bags. Chuckling he said in a lively voice,

"Well good morning sleepyhead. Finally, decided to wake up and join the living people?"

Freya chuckled and said,

"Oh shush! I'm not that much of a deep sleeper!!"

He bowed low, his damp hair falling over his face and said,

"Of _course_ your majesty!! How could I even _dare_ say something so untrue! It's outrageous!!"

Freya threw a pillow at his laughing gleefully and was rewarded with Naruto jumping into bed with her and a little wrestling match between the two. Little squeals and deep chuckles erupted from the bed as they played until Naruto finally pinned her and kissed her lightly on the noise getting a small giggle from the ebony haired woman. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other and storing this feeling to memory before he got up and said,

"Come one, up from the bed. A messenger came to collect us saying we had a mission that the Hikage had for us and the team."

Freya sighed unsurprised that Naruto had yet another mission when suddenly everything clicked into place and she looked at him slowly to see Naruto watching her carefully. He saw the realization in her eyes and nodded his head slowly knowing what he had been suspecting for months. The Hikage was making him do the dirty work since he wasn't a _true_ ninja of this village and he didn't want to taint any of _his_ ninja. He saw the anger flash in Freya's eyes and she said heatedly,

"He shouldn't be doing that…It's not right. Is he planning to just throw you away after you have no more dirty work to do?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and said carelessly,

"All we ninja's know we are simply tools for our leaders. Why should your Kage be any different? I have only ever met two and heard of one who was different or at least tried to be different."

Freya frowned and asked,

"Who? What Kage?"

Naruto smiled warmly reminiscing and said warmly,

"My home…Konohagakure…Old man Sarutobi was the third Hokage and he was always really kind and cared about his ninja. My father too…Minato Namikaze…the Fourth Hokage…he gave his life to protect the village…Then…Tsunade-neechan…"

Freya got up slowly and hugged him tightly replying quietly,

"I wish I could see where you grew up…It sounds like a great place with good people…There are barely any good people left here and our kind Hikage is being corrupted by all this war…"

Naruto rested his cheek against her head and breathed heavily before saying softly,

"Maybe…One day…I'll take you to my home…My _real_ home…"

"I would like that very much."

Freya replied happily as they stayed in each others arms, Naruto looking out the window feeling slightly homesick.

*//*//*//* Time Change *//*//*//*

Naruto gingerly touched the eyepatch over his eye and winced at the pain that flashed through it. A low growl escaped his lips when he heard a deep rumbling laugh from deep inside his mind and snapped annoyed,

"_**Shut up! This crap hurts!!"**_

There was another deep chuckle before the Kyuubi said, making his presence known in his mind by the clicking of claws.

"_**Sorry kit. However, I find this to be highly amusing though a bit discomforting…We're merging…Fast…"**_

Naruto quieted and stared straight ahead unseeingly as he spoke with the Kyuubi in his mind.

"_**My eye…will it go back to normal?"**_

"_**Normal? That is normal for it now…It replace your no good eye for my eye…We're going to be fully merged quicker than we expected if you keep getting injured so severely…At least your skills haven't diminished because you can't open the eye…At least not around anyone that would suspect and these people would definitely suspect…"**_

"_**You're right…As usual…How annoying…Don't you ever get tired of being right?"**_

The Kyuubi laughed good naturedly and in an almost fatherly way said,

"_**As much as I would love to say yes, I'm afraid I love to tease you about it too much. But to change the topic completely. Are you really going to give it to her today? It's been a year already and on top of it it's your birthday today…Eighteen yare, yare you've gotten old."**_

"_**Hey! I'm not that old!! And like you should talk, you're at least five thousand years old!!"**_

"_**Hmm...So I am…How interesting…that means I'm your elder and you should respect me."**_

Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted highly amused by this and said,

"_**Yeah, right. Whatever you say furball. Yes I am planning on giving it to her today…I'm a little nervous though…"**_

"_**You'll do fine Kit…She's going to have a nice surprise for you by the way…Oh wait, I told you that already."**_

Naruto growled now highly annoyed, for the past few days the fox had been hinting at something that Freya had for him. He was completely baffled by what the Kyuubi was talking about and since he had told Freya all about him and the Kyuubi he told her what he said. However, when he asked Freya if she had anything to tell him she would complain about the fox being nosey then deftly change the topic and his question would never get answered. It had been bugging him for a while now and having the damn fox teasing him about it didn't help at all. Just when he was about to snap at the fox when Kyuubi began to retreat into his mind and left an echoing message,

"_**Bye, Kit. She's coming!"**_

His tone of voice was singsong just adding to his annoyance at the fox and the whole situation. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he caught the opening and closing of the front door before he heard Freya call to him hesitantly. He frowned when he heard the hesitance wondering what was wrong so he peeked his head in the living room and saw her pacing infront of his small fireplace but she quickly stopped when she sensed him entering the room and looked at him straight in the eyes. In her eyes there was a mix of excitement and worry while his held confusion, wonder and slight nervousness. He felt his pocket and could make out a bulging shape in them and mentally nodded his head checking it off his list. He waited, wanting her to get what ever she needed to talk about out and he didn't have to wait long because she sat and looked at him imploringly. Reaching in his pocket as he sat he began to take out what he had to give her when she suddenly blurted out,

"I'm pregnant!"

Naruto's mouth fell open and a small velvet box fell to the floor as he looked at her unable to express his feelings. However, once he saw the fear and worry cross her eyes a slow excited grin grew on his face and at seeing his excitement she started grinning too. Naruto hurriedly picked up the box and held it out to her she looked at it confused until he opened it. Laying inside was a ring that held a moderate size diamond and Freya's eyes grew wide when Naruto asked,

"Would you marry me, Sakichi Freya and become Uzumaki-san?"

Freya looked at him, tears in her eyes and biting her lip while nodding her head furiously before throwing herself at him. They laughed and cried happily rejoicing in the news of both getting married and having a child. He found out the baby was conceived in August and that she had been looking for the right time to tell him and she had hoped this would be the best time. The only thing he heard from the fox was a faint message,

"_**Good job, Kit, Good job. I'm happy for you."**_

*//*//*//* Time Change *//*//*//*

Naruto looked down at the baby girl in his wife's arms and felt his heart skip a beat and tears well up in his eyes. Freya looked up at him tiredly and said,

"Look isn't she beautiful?"

Naruto smiled down at them and nodded his head before whispering as not to wake the sleeping baby girl from her sound rest.

"What shall we name her?"

Freya thought about it long and hard, her lips in a small pout as she thought as usual. She looked at him her eyes alight as she said,

"Yume…A gift for Yumei."

Naruto looked at her for a moment before resting his forehead against hers and nodding his head replying quietly,

"It's perfect…I'm sure he'd be happy as well as honored knowing him…"

"Hmmm…Welcome to the world little Yume…I hope you have sweet dreams…"

Freya whispered tiredly as she rested her head against Naruto's chest as he fitted himself behind her so she could rest on him and he could have them both in his arms. He stayed away even after they both fell asleep but would always get up easily once he saw the baby begin to squirm around and he would rock her back to sleep unless she was hungry then he would wake Freya up and she would feed the baby. Naruto always felt entranced by the baby when her looks revealed and he saw her ebony hair like her mother and his sapphire eyes when she opened her eyelids. Naruto prayed he would be a good enough father as he never had one of his own and that he'd be able to protect and take care of his family even if he had to give his life for them. He stored the fact that his daughter's birthday was in April deep into his mind so that he would never forget and cherish this day for as long as he could.

*//*//*//* Time Change *//*//*//*

Freya looked at Naruto highly amused while he looked at her in total shock and disbelief before he growled out,

"That is the last time we have sex!!!"

Freya laughed out right at him as she touched her belly and said,

"Aww!! But I thought you wanted another baby!!"

Naruto growled and just about pounced on her but thought better of it when he remembered about the baby and as though sensing that she stuck out her tongue earning her another growl but this one more playful. It had been two years since Naruto came to the village to stay and Yume, their daughter was one and Naruto found out that he had another child on the way. He couldn't believe that at the age of eighteen he already had two children on the way, he wondered silently what his real father must have felt when he heard he was having a child. Naruto slowly started smiling as he looked over to his one year old little girl and found that he didn't care and that he was happy with his daughter and would definitely be happy with another child.

"You are one lucky woman Freya…"

Freya laughed and asked teasingly,

"Oh am I now? And please share why that is?"

Naruto grinned and lightly kissed her on the nose as he wrapped his arms around her, reeling her closer to him and said,

"Because we are having to beautiful children but a beautiful woman and a ninja father."

Freya looked at him and hummed in agreement before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers but he pulled away after a while and said,

"You're going to be sexually deprived for a long time after this kid."

Freya pouted and complained loudly,

"Aww!! Why!? It's not my fault I love you so much!!"

Naruto snorted but they both smiled when Yume let out a high pitched giggle as she looked at them. Naruto grinned wider and scooped her up in his arms twirling her around and pretending to be an airplane. Freya watched happily as they played had found that no matter what Naruto worried about he was a wonderful man and great with kids. She had to admit she was a lucky woman to have such a man and to have such a family.

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

Kyuu-

. OMG!!! Cute little Naru's and Freya's!! Kawaii!!

**RM-** Stay on track please!!! You should all know that this is only filler and about half of the next chapter is going to be filler.

**Kyuu-** Don't worry all you Yaoi fans!! There will definitely be yaoi but I'm just working it up to there. ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long!!

**RM-**Any Japanese words will be listed below. We hope to see you next time, Ja ne!!

Kawaii- cute, adorable

Yare, yare- well, well

Kyuubi no Kitsune- literal translation 'Nine tailed Fox'

Hikage- Shade

Aishiteru- I love you


End file.
